


The Slytherin Reformation

by Spectre4hire



Series: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Third Year, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Some slice of life storytelling, Tagged pairings come later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4hire/pseuds/Spectre4hire
Summary: Harry and friends are set to start their third year at Hogwarts. Harry's hopeful for a drama free year, but with his godfather being an escaped convict, his plans to reform Slytherin House, and Hogsmeade weekends, he has low expectations.The sequel to "A Chance Encounter"
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Theodore Nott & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Slytherin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990258
Comments: 51
Kudos: 221





	1. Done with Dementors

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who supported the first story thank you so much. Your comments and kudos are why this second story is here.

Harry groaned.

"Harry?" A familiar voice spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

He blinked to see the blurry outline of someone standing over him. Even in his bleariness he knew the figure to be Remus Lupin. It was then he noticed the soft mattress that he was resting on. He frowned. "Where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," Remus answered.

It came back to him now. The train ride with his friends and Moony, the Hogwarts Express' sudden stop. The intrusion of the dementors and their unwanted presence in their cabin.

That had been when he had heard the screams and shouts. And then there was darkness waiting to envelop him in its grip.

He shuddered.

"Here," Moony's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

Harry felt his glasses being pushed into his hand and he was quick to put them on. Moony's concerned face came into focus. He was sitting by Harry's bed.

"Eat this," he told him.

Harry looked down at the chocolate bar that was presented to him and then back at Moony.

"Eat," he insisted.

He took the offered chocolate but had no appetite. It felt as if his stomach was being pricked by cold needles.

"Harry," Remus' voice had gotten stern.

Realizing he had no recourse but to eat, Harry hesitantly broke off a small piece and popped it in his mouth. Chewing on it before swallowing the bite, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt a trickle of warmth trail down his throat before settling in his stomach. Harry then took a larger bite of the chocolate bar helping to banish the chill that had nested itself in his chest.

"See?" Moony didn't restrain his smug tone, "I do know what I'm talking about."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"Not long," Remus answered, "When you passed out I sent a message to Dumbledore," worry laced his voice. "The Headmaster sent Fawkes to get you and me at once and bring you here." He held up his hands presenting the Hospital Wing to Harry.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" He was surprised he hadn't been greeted by the bustling and fretting witch who was quick with a remedy for his ailments and a choice remark for the actions that had caused whatever afflictions that made him come to her. 

"She's already seen to you," he told him, "She wasn't pleased to have to attend to you before the school year had officially started." Remus sounded more amused than concerned now.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He did seem to find himself here more times then he'd like. After all, he had spent much of the last days of last year's term at the Hospital Wing recovering from his ordeal in the Chamber.

_It almost seemed fitting to start the year here,_ he thought wryly, _and before the opening feast too._

"How long?" 

"Not very," Remus answered, "less than a half an hour. The train hasn't arrived to Hogwarts yet."

"What about the others?" Harry couldn't remember the specifics of the dementor's arrival into their compartment or the reaction it elicited from his friends, but he didn't like the idea of them alone in case more of those dark creatures decided to board the train.

"They're safe and fine," Remus sensed his concern. "I didn't leave until after I banished the dementor," he assured him. "They were worried about you."

_Of course they were,_ Harry realized, _and why wouldn't they be?_ According to the scene that Moony had painted and what parts Harry did remember if his reaction to the dementor had come from one of his friends, he'd be worried sick too.

"Is there a way to send a message to them?" Harry didn't want the rest of their train ride to be miserable with them worrying about him.

"Yes, and it's already been taken care of," Moony told him. "And once they arrive we'll bring them here to see you and we'll do it in a way that doesn't draw attention."

"Thanks," Harry didn't want the school to find out how he had reacted to the dementor's presence.

"This is an outrage!"

Harry and Moony's heads turned in the direction of the door to see Cyrus Greengrass and Albus Dumbledore walk in. It had been the former who had been speaking. He was fuming.

"Calm yourself, Cyrus," Dumbledore said softly before his blue eyes flicked over to them. "Harry," a smile spread beneath his snowy beard.

"Harry," Cyrus' anger went out in a snuff when his eyes found Harry. "How are you feeling?" He hurried over to check on him.

"I'm better now."

"Good," Cyrus' hand was on Harry's shoulder, "Good."

"We feared the dementor stirred some sort of lingering presence of the Horcrux that the potion did not cleanse," Dumbledore admitted. "However, Madam Pomfrey has assured us that was not the case. You will be fine."

"So what happened?" Harry was thankful for that bit of good news. "Why did I faint?"

"It is no embarrassment, Harry," Dumbledore had been able to pick up on the shame that Harry felt bubbling within.

"That's right," Lupin added, "Dementors are sinister creatures that feed on our worse memories of fear and pain." His blue eyes were downcast. "Those such as you have endured terrible moments even at such a young age. That is what they dredge up. It's why they have such an effect on you."

_My parents' death,_ Harry thought sadly.

"I told him it was a mistake," Cyrus' cold tone brought Harry's attention to the Greengrass patriarch who had taken to pacing in front of Harry's hospital bed. "It was a fool's notion," he shook his head in dismay. "Dementors at a school? Its abhorrent!"

"What will happen now?" Remus asked.

"The dementors will be removed," Cyrus answered confidently. "I'll see to it personally."

"What about Fudge?" Remus didn't look convinced.

"He's weak," Cyrus dismissed, "He no longer has the deep pockets of Malfoy to protect him."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, "I know that other members of the School's Governing Board were against this measure as well."

"Exactly," Cyrus nodded, "And when word slips that a student was attacked by one of the dementors. Fudge will have no other choice but to have them withdrawn."

"You'd let Harry's name and attack go public?" Remus sounded annoyed and shocked at the suggestion.

"Of course not," Cyrus looked insulted at the implication. "The student's identity would be withheld." He turned to Harry, "I assure you that it wouldn't come back to you. You have my word."

"I know," Harry trusted him. 

"Good." Remus seemed placated. "The dementors being removed would help our chances in contacting Sirius."

Remus was determined to try to reach Sirius as well as trying to capture Pettigrew. He had faced difficulties on both fronts but that hadn't slowed him down, and Harry doubted his obligations as the school's new professor of Defense against the Dark Arts would either.

"Yes," Dumbledore brought a hand through his beard. "Establishing contact with Sirius is paramount if we are to protect him from the Ministry."

"And we will," Cyrus assured them.

"How quickly can you have the dementors removed?" Remus asked.

"By tomorrow if Fudge will see me tonight and back down," Cyrus sounded so certain. "If not then no later than the start of next week. Once I get the governing board together and the public hears about the attack. Fudge will bend. I know it."

"Then let us hope he will see you tonight," Dumbledore said.

Cyrus nodded, he then moved towards Harry. "I'm glad to see you're fine. I'll send word to Roxy at St. Mungos. She'll be relieved." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I expect to read all about your first days of classes in your next letter." His eyes moved towards Remus, smiling when he spoke, "Especially this new Defense professor you have."

Harry returned the smile. "Of course, Cyrus."

"Good," Cyrus patted Harry's shoulder before removing his hand. He then shook Moony's and inclined his head to Dumbledore before departing the Hospital Wing.

"Will it really be that simple?" Remus asked once Cyrus had left. "Fudge may no longer have Malfoy but he does have other rich cronies."

"I am not omniscient," Dumbledore admitted with a chuckle, "But I do trust Cyrus in this matter. He has the pulse of this situation." The headmaster pointed out. "He has been fighting this reform since Fudge announced it. Gathering allies and keeping tabs on those who back Fudge. If he thinks he has it then I believe him."

"Maybe, it's just too good to believe," Remus looked at his watch. "The train will be arriving shortly." He got up from his seat. "I'll see if I can intercept the others and have them brought to you before the feast."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry brightened at that.

Remus smiled, patting Harry on the arm before turning to the Headmaster who made no move to leave even with the Hogwarts Express approaching.

"I'll stay for a few moments," Dumbledore answered Remus' unvoiced question. "Harry and I have things to discuss."

That placated Remus. "Good," His eyes swept from the Headmaster to Harry. "I'll be back shortly."

Harry watched him leave. When the door closed behind him, he turned back to see Dumbledore was standing over his bed, his face pensive. This was the first time Harry had seen the Headmaster since that night Dumbledore came to Greengrass Manor with the potion that cleansed the Horcrux from Harry's soul. It had been there that Harry had revealed to the headmaster the locations of the horcruxes he had seen when Voldemort and his mind had been connected for the briefest of seconds down in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore had vowed to look into them and to see if they could be found and destroyed.

"Sir?" It was that reminder that prompted Harry to speak. "Did you have any success?"

"Some." 

"How many?" Harry didn't think it could be that many judging by how disappointed the headmaster looked.

"One," Dumbledore sighed. "I informed the goblins of the possibility of one being in one of the ancient vaults at Gringotts." He rubbed at his beard, "An accusation that is not to be made lightly, but the goblins have a bitter history with horcruxes in their wars against the wizards." His blue eyes looked sad behind his half moon spectacles.

"The Goblins despise their existence, so it was a tip they could not ignore. After an exhausting search through various vaults they found and destroyed the Horcrux."

_One,_ a deflating reveal, Harry recalled four visions he had seen when Voldemort had failed to possess him. To only have gotten one of them after he meticulously recited them to Dumbledore was disheartening. "What about the others?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I fear it could take years to find and destroy them."

"Years?"

"Yes, years," He looked pained at the admission. "This is no simple task, Harry." He sighed.

"Tom was clever and suspicious," Dumbledore pushed his spectacles further up his nose to keep them from sliding off. "He took great care to cover his steps and conceal what it was he was doing."

"But you have leads, right?"

"Yes," Dumbledore assured him, "but it takes time to follow leads and that doesn't include if the lead proved to be fruitless. I have hope that another one can be uncovered and hopefully destroyed before the year is out."

"That would be great!" Harry was pleased and relieved at that bit of good news.

"Yes, but the others will take time, I fear."

"I'll help in whatever way I can, sir," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Instead of looking amused by the offer of a thirteen year old to help the greatest living wizard, Dumbledore looked touched. "You have a good heart, Harry." He smiled, "You have a part to play in what is to come." His smile dipped at that.

"I know, sir," Harry remembered the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him over the summer.

Nothing more could be said between them when the sound of muffled voices could be heard from behind the closed doors of the Hospital Wing before they opened to reveal his friends. Their voices joined together to form a wave of noise to express their concern for Harry's well being. It formed an indiscernible barrage of overlapping conservation that he couldn't understand.

Harry held up his hand to stop the cacophony of voices from his worried friends. "I'm fine." He found his eyes wandering over to Daphne as he spoke.

She nodded at his words, a relieved look followed.

When she smiled at him, he felt a slight tug in his chest. He tried to ignore these growing reactions she was giving him. It didn't help that her eyes brightened at seeing him return her smile. He felt his face go warm.

"Should I ask the house elves to bring your stuff here?" Theo grinned. "Since you seem to like spending more time here than in the dorms."

"Theo," Hermione chided. "How can you joke about Harry's stays in the Hospital Wing?" She was incredulous. "This isn't a hotel. It's for those who are injured and sick."

Theodore shrugged. "Laughter is the best form of medicine, Hermione."

"I dare you to tell that to Madam Pomfrey," Tracey teased.

His smile dipped. Theo then sent a nervous look in the direction of the Matron's office. He visibly relaxed when there was no sign that she would make an appearance.

"Can you blame him, Nott?" Daphne asked, "It would seem a better alternative then being roommates with you."

"The year hasn't even started yet," Tracey feigned exasperation at them. "And you two are already fighting with each other."

"What's all this?" Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. Her eyes sweeping over Harry's friends. "Who authorized this party in my Hospital Wing?" She then spotted Harry. "And why did no one feel the need to tell me you had waken up?"

Harry squirmed at the stare Pomfrey gave him as she moved her way to his side, wand in hand.

"I'm after all the Matron here," she was saying, "It is my duty to see to the well fare of these students," She was casting a diagnostic charm with her wand, "which I cannot do if I can't help my patients."

"I assure you, Madam Pomfrey, I was on my way to your office to tell you." Dumbledore tried to quell her concerns.

She harrumphed at that.

"Am I good to go?" Harry asked hopefully, not wanting to listen to any more of a lecture.

"Everything appears to be normal," Pomfrey answered, "It wouldn't hurt to have you overnight," she saw Harry deflate, "But I suppose that wouldn't be necessary."

Harry grinned.

"Tired of my company already, Mister Potter?" Pomfrey asked dryly.

"No, mam," Harry replied quickly, wiping the smile from his face.

She didn't look convinced but she nodded all the same, before returning to her office.

"We'll walk with you to the feast, Harry," Neville suggested.

The other friends were quick to agree before departing the Hospital Wing knowing that Harry still needed to change into his school robes to attend the feast.

"Headmaster?" Harry called after him. "Can you stay for a moment, sir?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore responded with a smile. "What is it?"

"I have a favor, sir." Harry had rehearsed this a time or two when he realized he wanted to do this.

"A favor?" Dumbledore sounded intrigued.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow your pensieve."

"My pensieve?" Dumbledore's blue eyes couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes, I understand if you don't want to," Harry found himself rambling, "But I think its important for someone to see something."

"Ah," understanding came to Dumbledore's features. "I think that can be arranged, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry felt a feeling of relief at getting permission.

"Just let me know when you need it."

"I will," Harry agreed. "And thank you again, sir."

Dumbledore was smiling. "You're welcome, Harry," he turned to go before pausing, "but I get the feeling that someone else will be more thankful for this gesture."


	2. Nott Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great support you've given me. To those who took the time to comment-Thanks. To those who left behind a kudos thanks.

"Is there a better day of the year then the first day of school?"

"How about the last day of school?" Theodore suggested.

"Or Christmas?" offered Neville, the two friends trading grins behind an oblivious Hermione's back.

"I don't know," Tracey looked to be deep in thought, "I was always partial to my birthday."

"Of course, you are," Daphne shook her head in amusement.

"What?" Tracey asked, "It's a very important day." Her face split into a smile, "It gave you me."

After an exhausting first day of classes, Harry and his friends had made their way to the library to try to make a dent in some of their homework before dinner that night.

"That feeling just can't be replicated," Hermione had a hint of wistfulness in her tone, "That first day of class of the new year."

"We haven't even had all of first classes this year," Tracey reminded their friend.

"I know," Hermione admitted, turning back to face them. "I must sound silly?" She looked a bit sheepish. "You must think I'm weird, being and sounding so excited over this stuff."

"No, I think you're great," Theo blurted out, a look of realization mixed with embarrassment spread across his face at voicing it instead of just thinking it. 

Harry noticed the grin that spread across Tracey's face while Daphne raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips curving upwards. Neville was watching the exchange with a knowing look. Meanwhile Harry found himself torn on either stepping in to help his friend from an embarrassing situation or remaining quiet and hoping Theo righted the ship.

"Erh, I mean," Theodore struggled to find some sort of answer to clarify his previous remarks.

 _He was drowning,_ Harry looked over towards Neville who to Harry's surprise, shook his head, as if knowing what Harry wanted to do.

In the end, it was Hermione who ended Theo's self-inflicting embarrassment. "Thanks, Theodore," she gave him a bright smile.

"Anytime," He replied, sounding and looking a bit surprised at how well that turned out. He was quick to recover to return her smile..

Hermione looked away first, smile still intact as she adjusted her bag across her shoulder.

Theo's eyes followed her for a heartbeat or two before turning away. His eyes soon found Harry's and he sent him a frown for not helping him out.

Harry offered him a shrug.

"Here we are," Neville announced to the friends.

The six of them had arrived to their favorite table in the library. The rectangular table was large enough for all the friends to sit comfortably while also being able to spread out their books and parchment when it came to studying classwork or working on their homework.

"It's been waiting for us all summer," Tracey joked, running her hand along the smooth surface, "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

Hermione had the good sense to giggle at the teasing. "Indeed, it has been."

Earning a ripple of laughter from them as they took their usual seats around the table. Allowing Harry to sit at the end of on table with Theodore on his right and Hermione on his left while Daphne sat across from him with Tracey to her right and Hermione's left and Neville across from her and beside Theodore and Daphne.

When Neville sat down he murmured something to Theodore, before patting his back.

Theodore replied with a quick annoyed look that made Neville chuckle before turning away and getting out his books.

"It's the first day of school and they gave us enough homework to last the school year," Tracey lamented.

The friends mumbled their agreement as they got out their books and parchment. They had only a few classes on their first day including Charms, Transfiguration, and then History of Magic with their day of classes ending with Care of Magical Creatures for him, Neville, and Theo while the girls had Arithmancy.

"Should've taken Magical creatures with us," Theodore put in, "Hagrid didn't give us any homework!"

"What?" Daphne and Tracey replied at once, envious and annoyed at their good fortune.

Theodore savored their reactions, "Sore spot?"

"In Arithmancy we have to write half a foot of parchment," Tracey exclaimed.

Neville sent her an apologetic look before a smile lit his face. "Creatures was brilliant!"

"Yeah, it was," Theodore was nodding along, "Hagrid showed us Hippogriffs."

"That's not fair," Tracey complained.

"On your first day?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Theodore shrugged away her concern. "Hagrid knew what he was doing."

Harry agreed with his friends' assessments of their Care of Magical Creatures Class. He had been nervous about it due to it being Hagrid's first class, and Harry wanting his friend to succeed, but his anxiety was short-lived as the class was a smashing success. Starting off the year with such a majestic creature was a well thought out plan because it definitely captured their attention. It was also clear during the lecture that Hagrid knew his stuff about Hippogriffs, especially on how to handle them.

"They were a bit scary at first," Neville looked over at Harry and Theodore, "Okay, they were still scary afterwards too, but when we got to pet them," he paused. "They were amazing."

"I should've taken that class," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, you can't take every class," Tracey reminded her friend.

"I could've tried," Hermione countered, before realizing how silly that sounded and laughed, "No, I suppose you're right, I couldn't have."

"Now that that's settled," Tracey smiled at her, "You mind sharing your Charms notes with your favorite Slytherin?"

"I'm right here," Daphne deadpanned.

"Me too," Theodore added dryly.

"I heard that," Harry chuckled.

Hermione shook her head at their antics, but nonetheless got out her notes for said class and handed them to Tracey who thanked her before looking them over and comparing them with the notes she had already taken. Almost at once, she began scribbling and adding to her notes while her eyes remained on Hermione's.

From there the friends settled into a comfortable silence, as they worked on their respected work, the only sound coming from the turning of pages, and the scratching of parchment with quills.

"I need some help with this transfiguration question," Neville asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled at the table. 

"Here, let me see which one," Daphne offered her assistance.

"Thanks," Neville handed her the parchment from the top of a growing pile that he had accumulated by his elbow.

"What's this textbook for, Nev?" Theodore pointed to a bulky book that made up the base of Neville's pile.

"Oh, that's for my Muggle History class."

"Can I see it?" Hermione couldn't hide her interest at being able to read a new textbook.

"Sure," Neville carefully slid the book out of the pile to make sure the parchment didn't scatter. He then handed it to Hermione.

"What's that?" Theodore pointed at the book

Harry looked to where his friend was looking at to see on the backside of the book was what looked to be a giant floating blob, but upon closer inspection, he recognized it as something he hadn't read about since primary school.

"It's an airship!" Neville exclaimed proudly, "And they're the future of muggle flight."

Tracey and Daphne laughed, while Hermione shook her head in dismay.

Neville's pride deflated as quickly as a punctured dirigible. "What's so funny?"

"Airships aren't the future of muggle flight," Tracey snickered.

"They're not?" Neville frowned, "But the author said they were."

"This book is terribly outdated, Neville," Hermione was thumbing through it, "There's barely a mention on automobiles or airplanes, and no mention of television or computers."

"Oh," Neville sounded disappointed, "so airships aren't the future of flight?"

"No, they're not," Hermione closed the book, and giving it a once over with a look of disappointment.

"What are you all talking about?" Theodore looked lost about the entire conversation.

Harry couldn't fault his friend for his confusion, knowing that Theodore knew very little about muggle customs or technology because of his father's influence. 

"I'll inform my father of this blunder," Daphne said, "He should know that some of the textbooks for these classes are dated."

"Good idea," Hermione brightened at that idea. "Please tell me you have other books for that class, Neville."

"I do," he handed her two more from his bag.

She took them with a nod and skimmed through them.

"Well?" Tracey couldn't hide her interest. "What do they say?"

"Yes, what do they say?" Daphne added, "Do they believe that this trend known as _electricity_ will last?"

Hermione smiled over the book. "No, nothing like that." She closed one of them. "Much better, Nev," she handed them back to him.

"Good to know," he put them back. "Though, those airships were pretty cool."

"What's an airship?" Theodore was still trying to catch up.

"A giant balloon like craft that muggles used to use to fly," Tracey went for a very simple explanation.

"They flew in balloons?" Theodore looked as if he was trying to picture that in his head.

"Who are we to judge?" Hermione countered, "Wizards and witches fly on carpets and brooms."

"Very true," Tracey happily agreed, "And they think muggles are the barmy ones."

Hermione nodded in agreement. The two muggle raised friends sounded pleased and happy at being able to properly criticize some of the magical world's traditions.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry and his friends turned to see third year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones approaching them with a smile, waving at them. Looking past her, Harry spotted Susan's friend and fellow third year Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, waiting at the end of the row.

"Hey, Susan," he smiled. "Good summer?"

"Yeah, it was good," She answered, "How about yours?"

"Not bad," Harry chose the simple answer since the truth was a lot more complicated.

"Good to hear," Susan turned to the others, "Hope you all had good summers too."

Harry's friends chorused the affirmative.

"Where's Sally-Anne?" Neville asked.

Harry remembered she had been one of the students that had been petrified by the basilisk that Draco Malfoy had unleashed last year. She was a Hufflepuff in their year and was close friends with Susan and Hannah.

Susan's smile dipped. "Her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts," she bowed her head. "She goes to Beauxbatons now."

"Oh," Neville replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," Susan slowly raised her head, "I can't blame her folks for the decision, but it still stinks."

"I bet," Harry knew exactly how he'd feel if one of his friends transferred.

"Anyways, I came over to tell you that your friend, Professor Lupin is by far the best defense teacher we've had," she brightened up, "We had his class today, and it was great."

"Really?" Harry was happy to hear such praise about Moony's first class.

Susan nodded.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione wasn't able to hide her curiosity.

"He introduced us to a boggart," Susan explained, "And then taught us a spell to help us beat it." She was smiling, "It was a blast. He played music while each student had a turn at it. It was so much fun."

"He'll be thrilled you enjoyed it," Harry said, "I'll make sure to tell him."

"Good, thought you should know," Susan then looked over and noticed one of the books Theo had out on the table. "You guys had history of magic?"

"Yeah," It was Theo who answered.

"How's the new teacher?" Susan asked, "He's got to be better than Professor Binns."

"Professor Blackburn is way better," Theo assured her.

"Yeah," Tracey agreed, "Now I have to find a new class to take my naps in."

"Tracey," Hermione admonished.

Tracey held up her hands. "What?" She yawned to prove her point, 'You don't have to deal with early morning Slytherin rules."

"Well, I should be going," Susan announced, "It was good seeing you, Harry," before amending, "All of you."

"Hey, Susan," Daphne called back to the Hufflepuff, who stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You're welcome to hang out with us when you want," Daphne offered, "Abbot too if she can get over herself."

"Thanks," Susan looked back to where her friend was impatiently waiting. If Susan was insulted by Daphne's observation about Hannah, she didn't show it. "I appreciate that."

"That was nice of you, Daphne," Tracey approved once Susan had left.

"Yeah, it was," Theo was looking at her strangely. "So, who are you and what did you do with Greengrass?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Prat."

"There she is!" Theodore sounded relieved.

"Moving on," Daphne said over the laughter from the others. "What did you think about what Susan said, about the boggart?"

"It sounds really interesting," Hermione joined in.

"I don't like it," Tracey was the only one to voice dissent at the idea.

"What?" Harry asked her. "Why not?"

"Don't you know what boggarts do, Harry?"

"Yeah," but it still took him a few seconds before realizing what Tracey was implying. "Ah,"

"Yes, _ah,_ " Tracey repeated sarcastically.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Trace," Daphne consoled her friend.

"I'm not ashamed," Tracey shot back. "It's a legitimate fear. They even have a word for it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Neville asked. "And what does it have to do with this thing called a boggart?"

"A boggart," Hermione lectured, "It's a shapeshifter that takes the form of what a person fears most."

Neville gulped. "What we fear most?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, before returning her attention to Tracey, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Clowns."

"Daphne!" Tracey exclaimed. 

"What? It's not a big deal."

"Clowns?" Hermione looked to be trying to keep a straight face.

Harry too found it an odd choice of something to be afraid of. He had seen them once or twice on the telly when he lived with the Dursleys. He never got to see them perform live, but they didn't look or seem so bad.

"Yes, clowns," Tracey sighed, "they're horrible!"

"What's a clown?" Theo asked, looking to Neville who looked just as clueless as him.

"If only I could still be ignorant of them."

"They're performers," Hermione tried to explain.

"They're monsters," interjected Tracey, "Terrible and scary looking."

"Honestly, Tracey don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," she sounded insulted. "I just don't like them." She shuddered, "There's just something off with them."

"Don't bother, Hermione," Daphne put in, "She's been afraid of them since we were kids when her mum had one perform for her birthday party."

"Why would your parents invite something that scares you to your birthday party?" Neville asked.

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry I brought this up," Daphne sounded annoyed with how this conversation turned.

"No, wait," Tracey cut in. "Since you know my fear. It's only fair I know yours."

The table had gone quiet. Nervous glances were exchanged, while others suddenly found their textbooks or homework far more interesting. It seemed no one was too keen on sharing to the others the thing they feared most.

 _What do I fear?_ Harry found himself asking, wondering what shape a boggart would take if he was confronted with it. Growing up in the cupboard under the stairs, it was his uncle who scared him. Remembering the fear that would claim him whenever his primary school mentioned that they needed to talk to him. _Not anymore,_ Harry realized, he's grown up since then. Discovering he was a wizard and being removed from the Dursleys, allowed the fear to ebb away. but before he could further reflect on his own fears, his thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed Tracey.

"Really?" She challenged them. "Maybe we should start with Daphne."

"Me?" Daphne repeated, "why me?"

"You told them mine," Tracey argued.

"She has you there."

"Quiet, Nott," Daphne hissed.

"If you don't tell them then I will." Tracey threatened her.

"Fine," Daphne sighed. "I'm not afraid of them-"

"Uh-huh," Tracey cut in.

"I just don't like them," Daphne finished, shooting an annoyed glare in Tracey's direction.

"And what is this thing you don't particularly like, but not afraid of?" Theodore looked to be enjoying this.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Daphne, who was scowling at him. "You're next, Nott."

"But you're now."

"Bats," mumbled Daphne. "I don't like bats!"

"Bats?" Theodore didn't bother to hide his laughter. "What's so scary about them?"

"They're rats with wings!" Daphne explained in a tone that conveyed it should be obvious. "They're foul, disease ridden, flying rodents!" She shivered.

"You're up, Theo." Tracey was quick to move on to the next person, seemingly satisfied with Daphne having to share her fear publicly.

That got Theodore to stop laughing. "Me?" His eyes snapped down towards his homework. "I-I erh, guess you could say heights and public speaking," he let out a weak chuckle. "Do you think a boggart could pull that off?"

"Bollocks, Nott."

"Daphne," Hermione chastised.

"That doesn't count," Daphne argued.

"Why not?" Theo rebutted defensively, "I gave you two legitimate fears."

"Spill it, Nott," Daphne growled.

"Careful Greengrass," Theo countered, "Or you might wake up with a swarm of bats in your dormitory."

Daphne paled. "You wouldn't."

"I might."

"Enough," Harry had heard enough. "Both of you," It surprised him how nasty and defensive his two best friends could be with one another. It was unsettling to watch. "The point of this wasn't to ridicule and threaten each other, but to potentially help us overcome our fears-together."

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "We're friends, we're not supposed to try to use our fears against one another."

That got Theodore to bow his head. No doubt, not liking being on the receiving end of Hermione's disappointment. Daphne handled the criticism with a look of indifference, but Harry was certain the meaning of his and Hermione's message had sunk in with her.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," Theodore apologized.

"Me too, Theodore," she sighed.

Before Theo could respond, someone else joined their conversation.

"What's going on over here?" Madam Pince arrived at their table. She looked as irritable as ever. "This is a library, not a party!"

"We're sorry, Madam Pince," Hermione apologize quickly, looking and sounding crestfallen at being the target of a teacher's criticism.

She pursed her thin lips. "If you can't stay quiet then you can't stay here."

"We'll be quiet," Neville assured her.

"We'll see," she gave them one last sweeping look before skulking away.

"Is it just me or does she look more like a vulture this year than last?" Tracey asked after a few seconds to make sure said librarian was out of earshot.

That had them all laughing.

"Quiet!" Apparently, she wasn't out of earshot after all.

"Time to leave," Harry decided. He looked around to see his friends seemed to be of the same mind. They hurriedly packed up their things so that they could leave the library before the irate Madam Pince could return to further scold them.

"No fair, Nott," Daphne whispered, "You still need to tell us your fear."

"You just met her."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Harry had sat down to enjoy his breakfast when he received a letter from Moony asking to see him before the meal was over. Confused, and curious about the summons, he finished his breakfast quickly and left the great hall, promising to inform his friends what it was about when he could.

"You can call me, Moony, Harry, when its just us, still," He corrected him with a kind smile.

"Thanks," Harry returned the smile, he had found it a bit odd calling him _professor,_ but he was willing to get over that feeling if it meant Moony was successful here.

"Come, join me," Lupin gestured towards his desk.

Harry made his way through the classroom. When he got to where Moony was waiting for him at his desk, he saw a pair of butterbeers waiting for him.

"Go ahead," Moony indulged him, "But don't expect it every time I ask to meet with you."

"No promises," Harry grabbed his butterbeer mug, and took a small sip, enjoying the warm, frothy beverage. "You're setting the bar here, Moony, not me."

Remus chuckled, "Maybe, I am." He made no move to touch his mug. "By now, I suspect you've heard about my first class with the third years."

"Yeah, I did," Harry nodded, "Susan said you were brilliant." He noticed how the praise seemed to take Moony at-back, "She said it was a lot of fun and the best defense class they've had."

"Only downhill from here I suppose," Moony dryly said. "That's actually why I wanted to meet with you before you had my class."

Harry frowned. "I don't follow."

"Since you've heard about my class, I'm sure you know what a boggart is."

"I do," Harry saw Moony was waiting for a more detailed answer so he continued, "They're shape shifters. They prefer dark, cramp places and they take the form of the thing people fear the most."

"Wonderful," Moony praised, "Five points to Slytherin," he looked a surprised by his announcement, "I never thought I'd say that."

"You'll get used to it," Harry grinned.

"Cheeky fellow," Moony raised his butterbeer in Harry's direction before drinking, "Just like James." A look of wistfulness crossed over his face before it passed. "I thought it important for us to talk before you confronted one given its talents as a shape shifter and your unique past."

"You think it might turn into Voldemort," Harry guessed after a few seconds of mulling it over. He knew he guessed correctly when he saw Moony's somber nod.

"I hope you understand my caution in having you face it."

"I do," Harry could tell Moony seemed relieved that he wasn't angry with him, "But," Harry hesitated, "I'm not sure it would turn into him."

Moony perked up in his seat. "Really?"

Harry struggled with trying to find a proper way of explaining his feeling and reasoning for his belief, "At first, maybe," he stumbled for the right words, images of Quirrell trying to get the Philosopher's Stone from the Mirror of Erised as did the shade of a young Tom Riddle, "But I don't feel fear towards them as I did facing something else."

"And what was that?" Moony was giving him his undivided attention.

"That dementor," Harry felt a cold tendril climb up his spine at the reminder of his incident with the foul creature on the train.

Moony leaned back in his seat, "Interesting," a pensive looked settled over his face. "It's very ingenious, Harry."

That wasn't the answer Harry was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"By picking a dementor it shows the thing you fear most is fear itself." He looked at him with a sense of pride, "Very wise, Harry."

Harry smiled at the praise. "Thanks," his smile dipped when he thought back to his encounter with the dementor. "But I couldn't fight it."

"There's no shame in that, Harry," Moony comforted him. "Dementors are one of the most foulest, sinister creatures that lurk in our world," he closed his eyes, as if trying to push aside the dreary thoughts that they stirred, "Few wizards and witches are capable of stopping them."

"But there is a way."

"There is," Remus admitted, "It's an advanced spell."

"Can you teach it to me?" Harry was determined not to let these dementors get the best of him.

"The dementors are leaving, Harry," He pointed out gently.

"I know," Harry had been relieved by the news when it had come to them last night at dinner. Cyrus had been successful in petitioning to the Minister to have them removed with the backing of the Governing Board. According to Daphne, Fudge had dropped his argument when he heard Cyrus would let news leak that they attacked a student. "But they're _his_ allies."

There was no need to clarify who the _his_ was.

"Stubborn like your mother," Remus said with a chuckle, "I'll think about it."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Harry considered it a small victory. He was certain Moony would relent in time, so Harry decided it wouldn't be wise to further press the matter, "Thanks."

Remus nodded, "It wasn't just you who concerned me about the boggart."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a bit concerned that having certain students face a boggart may expose fears that should be kept private."

"You think other students might fear Voldemort?"

"No," Remus sighed, "I'm concerned for your friend, Theodore."

"Theo, why?"

"He reminds me a lot of Sirius," Moony confessed, sadness crept into his tone at the name. "They both come from families with a questionable reputation," he observed delicately, "And had to face scrutiny and pressure from said families to have them adhere to a certain ideology." His eyes glimmered, "Yet, in my time with Theodore I can tell that he's like Sirius in the regard of rebelling from the dogmatic thinking of his family."

"He's nothing like his father," Harry was proud to say.

Remus smiled, "I'm glad to hear it," his lips then pressed into a thin line, "Though if he was forced to confront a boggart, I worry that it'll take the shape of his father." Moony leaned back in his seat. "No child should be so afraid of their parents." His fingers drummed the desk. "To have a class be shown that intimate secret, that troublesome revelation," he shook his head, "It may be better if we don't risk it."

"That's why I called you in here," Remus continued, "To let you know my thoughts on you and Theodore, and my approach, moving forward for our class today."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry meant it, "I appreciate it."

He inclined his head towards Harry. "I didn't want you to be upset with me or for you to think I didn't think you capable if I stopped you without warning during the class. You have a right to know the truth. And the right to help your friend when its time for our class."

"I will," Harry vowed.

"Good to hear it," Remus sounded pleased. "Now, I shouldn't keep you." He stood from his seat, "I don't want you to be late for your first class."

"You wouldn't write me a note?" 

"And have you miss the character building that detention brings?" Remus chuckled. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of the fears mentioned they're all legitimate. They're just teasing each other b/c that's what kids and friends do. 
> 
> If you liked the chapter don't forget to comment. 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	3. Dealing with Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support.

"I think he found out."

Harry looked over at the staff table to see their Potions Professor's dark eyes were glaring further down the at an oblivious Moony who was having a friendly conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"Yep," Harry agreed with Theodore's observation. "He knows."

The two friends were sitting at their usual spots at the end of their house table, enjoying their breakfast. They had waited for Tracey and Daphne only to be told by the former to go up to the great hall without them.

"Poor Neville," Theodore shook his head at their friend's unenviable predicament.

Neville who already struggled in potions was now going to be facing an even tougher challenge with Professor Snape now knowing what transpired in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class yesterday.

"It was still funny," Theo chuckled, before he focused his attention onto his plate which contained eggs, toast, and sausages.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, remembering how the boggart had transformed into their head of house when Neville confronted it, and how their Gryffindor friend then beat it by putting it in his grandmother's clothes. It had gotten one of the biggest laughs out of the class during their time with the boggart especially from the Gryffindors. Harry took a bite of his eggs, enjoying the taste before sipping some orange juice, while he reflected on their class yesterday. He still had been disappointed that he hadn't gotten to face the boggart, but had understood and respected Moony's choice. Thankfully, the friends had been so distracted after the class that neither Tracey nor Daphne seemed to care that Harry and Theodore didn't get to face it.

"Where have you guys been?" Theodore asked when Daphne and Tracey finally took their seats across from them.

"Miss us, Nott?" Daphne asked.

"Hardly," Theodore sounded insulted at the mere idea.

"We were talking to some of the first years," Tracey answered.

"Oh?" That got Theo's interest. "Anything good?"

"No one bold or bigoted," Daphne revealed.

"So in other words no _Dracos_ ," Tracey translated with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "Good," He and his friends were hopeful to remove the stain that was Malfoy from their house. So that they could reform Slytherin into something better.

"They were shy, and a bit timid, not all of them looked particularly thrilled to be here," Tracey observed, "We can only guess why," She added sarcastically.

"That only means they'll be more agreeable to our ideas," Daphne put in. "We're not the only ones who want to see something different from this house."

"With Draco out of the picture who can actually hurt us?" Theodore asked.

The older students didn't really care about the house politics as their attention had shifted to life outside of Hogwarts, as well as the exams that waited them at the end of the year whether it be N.E.W.T.S or O.W.L.S. That meant that the two years who usually had the most to say or the time to invest were usually fourth and third years while the older students kept a passing interest when they weren't busy with their increased work load or preparing for their exams.

Which meant it fell on Harry and his friends to seize this opportunity with the future of Slytherin at stake. A chance to steer this house in new, more promising directions, including putting distance between the dark and recent past that lingered over this house like a black cloud. A system where the students were rewarded by merit not the purity of their blood. 

"Our opposition comes from a fourth year," Daphne's words broke Harry out of his thoughts, "He has most of the support of his fellow fourth years as well as Crabbe and Goyle."

"That should be a sign for anyone with a brain cell to pick us then," Theodore joked.

"Sadly not," Tracey frowned.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"Alexius Russell," Daphne answered, before pointing further up the table towards him. He was tall with brown hair slicked back, and blue eyes. He was front and center of the conversation with his fellow fourth years.

"Not as brash or as pompous as Malfoy, but still holds to the old ideals of Slytherin," Daphne told them, "Mainly blood purity," she made a face at what she thought of that, "And how only those with proper blood should be allowed into this house."

"That's been the way of this house for centuries," Theo reminded them, "It was Salazar's ideals as well."

"Maybe," Harry turned away from said in-house rival and back towards his friends, "But it doesn't mean it's the right way."

Tracey offered her support with a friendly smile.

Theodore nodded his head, "Of course," he said, "just a reminder of what we're facing."

"We won the house cup two years ago," Harry pointed out, "They can't have forgotten that."

"That doesn't matter," Daphne sounded disappointed, "They won the house cup the year before we arrived and several years before too." She stabbed one of her sausages. "It isn't enough."

"Quidditch should help us," Tracey ignored Daphne's groan, "Whether you like or not the sport wields influence in this school and in this house."

"Fair point," Daphne conceded with an exaggerated grimace.

Tracey promptly ignored it. "Which reminds me," She shifted her attention towards Harry, "Will you be trying out this year with me?" She eyed him hopefully, "They'll be two openings, a chaser," Tracey beamed at that. It was no secret between the four friends that she coveted that spot on the team, "And seeker."

This was a conversation that he and Tracey had more times than Harry could count, he smiled at his friend's insistence, "You don't give up."

Tracey returned the smile. "Never," she sent him a pleading look, "It'll be so much fun to be on the team together!" She reached across the table and grabbed his arm, "Please?" She pouted, "Please?"

Harry laughed, trying to shake his arm free as he had been trying to get some more bacon, "Alright," he relented, "I'll try out with you."

"Really?" Tracey brightened, but surprise soon clouded her expression, looking as if she couldn't quite believe her luck. 

"Yeah, I'll try out with ya."

"Yes!" Tracey clapped, "You won't regret it!" She was beaming, "It's going to be a blast."

Harry found her mood infectious, feeling a smile coming to his lips, "I'll hold you to that."

"Sometimes I don't understand you," Daphne sighed, feigning exasperation, "And when it comes to quidditch, I don't think I want to."

* * *

"It's going to be alright, Neville," Hermione tried to calm their friend as the six of them made their way down to the dungeons for their potions class.

It was to be their first class since Neville had taken on the boggart which had taken the shape of Professor Snape. It was clear by how pale he looked and at how stiffly he was moving that their friend was dreading this.

"No, it won't be," Neville was shaking his head, "He knows."

"Professor Snape is a teacher," Hermione reminded him, "He wouldn't allow personal feelings to interfere with his duties as a professor."

"We are talking about the same professor, right?" Neville looked at her as if she'd gone barmy, "You've been in that class," he looked around the corridors to make sure said professor wouldn't suddenly appear, "you know exactly what he's like," he added in a whisper just to make sure they couldn't possibly be overheard.

"Well," Hermione looked a bit flustered at the reminder that their potions professor was a bit bias towards his house. A fact which Harry, Theodore, Daphne, and Tracey used over the past two years to tally quite a lot of house points.

Tracey giggled, "He has you there, Hermione."

Hermione huffed, annoyed that she couldn't offer a better rebuttal to Neville's last point. 

"I might be able to help," Harry said quietly.

"How?" Neville asked, "Unless you can make Professor Snape forget what happened, I'm dead."

"I can't do that, but I might have something that will distract him."

"Distract him?" Theodore looked at him curiously.

"Yes," Harry had written to Dumbledore after the events of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Believing it may be an appropriate time to see if he could borrow the headmaster's pensieve. He thought he could use it in an attempt to shield Neville. Now there was just the challenging part of not just asking his head of house, but getting him to agree without Harry spoiling what it was he needed to see.

It was Daphne who pieced it together first, "The memory," she whispered, "You're going to let him see it." She was there when her parents and Moony had viewed it in the aftermath of Harry's experience with death, and had seen how it had moved them afterwards.

"Yes, he has a right to see it. I'm not sure he wants to, but he needs to know," Harry found himself explaining his reasoning. "He needs to hear it from them not me," he saw that he had his friend's undivided attention, "He needs to see it for himself."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sounded moved by the gesture Harry was trying to make. "Surely, Professor Snape would be thankful at letting him see that."

"Have you ever seen Professor Snape be thankful?" Neville challenged.

"Yes," Harry answered, ignoring the Gryffindor's skeptical look. He could recall a time or two where his head of house showed gratitude, _but it was in his own unique way._

"I wouldn't expect a thank you note," Tracey said dryly.

"If I did I'd have to frame it," Harry grinned.

"You could charge admission to let others see it," Theodore joked, "A thank you note from Professor Snape," he was smiling, "Since no one would believe it."

"I'll be the first to pay," Neville was looking a bit better now that he believed Harry's plan may work and possibly save him from the wrath of Snape. "Anything that will save me from him."

"And who exactly are you referring to, Mr. Longbottom?" The soft voice of Severus Snape had a way of commanding attention, as the six friends looked to see the potions professor standing before them, arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes transfixed on Neville. "You wouldn't be disrespecting a professor, would you?" He let out a disappointing _tsk_ , "Five points from Gryffindor," Snape decided in an instant, "Now get to your seat before I make it ten." 

Whatever good mood Neville had just been briefly feeling evaporated in an instant. He nervously nodded to Snape's instructions before meekly walking into the potions classroom. A sympathetic Hermione and Theodore followed with Tracey and Daphne behind them.

_Now or never,_ Harry thought, upon realizing it was just him and Professor Snape outside the potions classroom.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape's cold tone sent a chill through Harry. "I'd advise you get to your seat as well."

"Sir," Harry plucked up the courage he hoped he had, "Could I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Snape eyed him suspiciously, "Very well," he allowed, after the silent inspection, "I always have time for my Slytherins."

"Thank you, sir," Harry felt relief wash over him.

"You should know I don't like my time wasted."

"It won't be, sir," 

"I'll decide that myself," Snape was still looking at him closely for a few more seconds before gesturing Harry to get inside, "My office," he instructed.

Harry didn't need to be told twice following Snape inside the classroom who then told the class to open their textbooks and to retrieve their homework before leading Harry to his office. Harry looked over his shoulder to see his friends giving him encouraging looks before they were blocked from view by the door of Snape's office closing behind him.

"Well, what is it, Mr. Potter?" 

_Ugh,_ now that Harry had found himself with his head of house, he wasn't sure how to address this very delicate subject. He'd been so focused on getting to this point that now that he was here he clearly realized he didn't know what to say. _I really should've thought this though better._

"Mr. Potter," The warning tone in Snape's voice was enough to get Harry's attention.

"I-I want to show you something," Harry blurted out.

"Well," Snape crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm waiting."

"Not here, sir," Harry found himself mumbling, "I was wondering if you were free later."

"You're wasting my time now, so you can waste it at another time?" Snape shook his head, "I've been patient enough with this," He moved towards the door, "If you were from any other house, I'd take points away and give you a detention for this waste."

"It's my mother!" Harry's panic at not just botching the situation but getting Snape's mood to worsen caused him to sputter before his head of house could open the door.

Snape went still, his hand on the doorknob, "What?" His voice was harsh, and hoarse.

"My mother," Harry told him, "It's a memory," he could explain it better at another time, "S-she had a message for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, sir, my father too."

Snape's hand clenched around the doorknob so tightly, his knuckles went white. "Your father," he growled at the words, but still didn't turn to face Harry,

"An apology," Harry knew enough about his parents' past from Moony and Roxanne to know of the bitter feud between his father and his head of house.

"From when you died," Snape said bluntly.

Harry was caught off guard by how Snape had known that sensitive truth.

"Don't be surprised, Mr. Potter," Snape sensed it, "After all, who do you think brewed that potion?"

"Oh," Was all Harry could muster.

"You mean to borrow Dumbledore's pensieve."

"He's already given me permission, and says at your earliest convenience, you can see it."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Potter, because I decline."

* * *

"He said no?"

Harry didn't tell the story of what happened until he and his friends were out of the dungeons after their potions class. "Yeah," Harry answered Daphne's question.

"But why?" Tracey frowned.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." He had been wondering the same thing throughout their potions class which had made it difficult for him to pay attention to what Snape had been trying to teach.

Neville groaned. "I'm doomed." 

"There has to be a reason," Hermione pointed out. "It just doesn't make sense."

"If there's a reason," Theodore observed, "I'm not sure Professor Snape will share it."

"That's true," Hermione conceded, "But maybe the Headmaster knows."

"It's possible," Daphne agreed, "But if he did then why not warn Harry that Professor Snape might decline when he asked to borrow the pensieve."

"Oh right," Hermione looked put out at that reminder.

"What are you going to do?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered honestly. He hadn't been expecting Snape to decline and now that he had, Harry wasn't sure what the best course of action would be. _Should he just let that be the end of it?_ He tried, Snape declined, and he should just move on. No, Harry didn't like that. It seemed important to him that Snape see the memory for himself. His mother and father had specific messages for his head of house, and Harry was determined to make sure they were delivered. 

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "No need for the dramatics, Harry."

"Yeah," Tracey agreed with her friend, "It's not like we're asking you to swim naked in the Great Lake."

Harry and his friends had been enjoying the silence as they studied and worked on their homework at their favorite table in the library. With September nearly over, and their schedule for classes in full effect, their workload had only gotten bigger especially with added electives now on their plate.

"Haven't you guys been over this before?" Neville looked up from behind his Herbology book.

"I've lost count," Theodore answered dryly. While he continued to scribble down notes on Red Caps for their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

Hermione smiled from where she was sitting, looking a bit tired as she had textbooks from Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy all opened in front of her.

"I just don't like it," Harry found the idea distasteful. He couldn't help but think of Malfoy whenever this particular option had been brought up by Daphne in the past.

"To take pride in what you did?" Daphne challenged.

"You're not talking about pride," Harry argued, "But arrogance."

"A little boasting couldn't hurt, Harry," Tracey's eyes flashed mischievously, "I do it all the time."

"This is different," Harry said, "You want me to brag about what I did," before amending, "What we did," He shook his head, "It just sounds so-"

"Malfoyish?" Theodore supplied with a grin.

"Yes," Harry sent his friend a grateful nod.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to be like _Malfoy_ , but you've done amazing things, Harry, things worthy of respect." She smiled at him.

Harry felt a sudden but gentle tug in his chest. It wasn't her usual smile when she told a joke, or got caught saying something snarky. This one looked and felt different, and he couldn't help but admire it while feeling a little pride that he was the reason and the center of it. 

"Things that make us believe in you, trust in you, and I think it would be worth considering if you just showed some of that pride when dealing with our house so that they can see you the way the rest of us do," Daphne gestured to herself before the others.

"She has a good point there."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry had gotten better at receiving compliments or credit since he left the Dursleys but it still had a way of making him feel uncomfortable. He tried so hard and so long to shy away from attention to not earn the ire of his relatives while he grew up in Dudley's shadow. It still clung to him. That creeping sense of discomfort. The sudden need to instantly deny what she said, to squash any sort of confidence or happiness before it could bloom. To try to argue that he wasn't worthy of such praise that he didn't deserve it, and list the faults he had heard for so many years from his Aunt and Uncle.

"I know you don't like the attention," it was as if Daphne knew what he was thinking, "But Slytherin house needs your leadership moving forward, not Alexius, or anyone else. It needs you, Harry. We need you."

"That's true," Hermione spoke up.

"It is, mate," Theodore patted him on the back.

Tracey nodded. "We shouldn't have to be ashamed of our families," She reminded him, "It's our skill not our blood that should prove our worth."

_They're right,_ Harry knew it. He tried to shy away from it because of the insecurities the Dursleys instilled in him. In not believing in himself, from hoping someone else would stand up so he didn't have to, but it had to be him. He gave excuses before. He tried to downplay his need to do or say something. He stalled and he stalled. It was one thing to trade insults with Draco or to stand up to Tracey and his friends, but this would be different. He needed to seize this opportunity and not let go. Harry couldn't fear it any longer. He couldn't let this self-doubt rule him. He had to conquer it. 

"You're right." He knew at once that it wasn't the answer they were expecting given Daphne and Tracey's surprised looks. 

"What did you say?" Tracey was tapping her ear as if it had stopped working, "It sounded like you agreed with us."

Harry smiled at her dramatics, "I did." He moved his eyes towards Daphne to see she had quickly slid away the surprised expression that had just graced her face. 

"Thank you, Harry," she reached across the table to pat his hand, the contact was brief, but Harry relished every second of her hand on his. Even when he felt a bit of warmth come to his face at the contact and the smile she continued to give him.

"You're welcome," He surprised himself when he enclosed his fingers around her hand and squeezed, "Thanks, for believing in me." He was certain he saw a faint bit of red touch her cheeks, but that could've been his own newfound self-confidence deluding him.

She nodded, before she discreetly slid her fingers out of his grip and back to her side of the table where her hand picked up her quill and began writing on her parchment.

Harry put his attention on the homework in front of him and found himself doing something he never had before, smiling while he finished his essay for History of Magic.


	4. The Snake Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. It's great to hear from you all and know you're enjoying the story.

"Enough," Daphne announced while trying to guide her broom to the ground.

Harry watched the struggle from above, lazily lapping around the Pitch on his _Nimbus 2000_ which had been a birthday gift from Moony, Cyrus, and Roxanne for his last birthday.

"What do you mean?" Tracey zoomed towards her friend on her own broomstick, "We're just getting started."

"Started?" Daphne sputtered, holding tightly to her broom while looking up at her best friend with indignation. "I've been doing quidditch these past two hours."

Tracey snickered, "You don't do quidditch," she corrected with a roll of her eyes. "You play it."

"Whatever," Daphne shrugged away the correction, "It's still two more hours then I ever wanted to play in my life." Her faulty school borrowed broom descended towards the ground. "I almost fell off my broom!" 

"That would've been a pity."

"Shut it, Nott," Daphne's eyes snapped up at where Theo and Neville were flying back from the hoops. They too were using school brooms. 

"You were in no danger, Daphne," Harry assured her.

"He's right," Hermione was on the ground making her way towards them. She was carrying a basket of golf balls. She had been bewitching them to take to the air allowing Harry to practice as if they were snitches. "Professor Lupin wouldn't have just watched you fall."

Harry looked towards the stands where Moony had been sitting, monitoring their practice. He had gotten written permission from him for them to be able to practice tonight. He would've asked his Head of House, but Professor Snape had barely spoken to him since Harry made his offer about viewing his memory involving his parents.

The try outs for the Slytherin team were this weekend, and Harry and Tracey had wanted to squeeze in some more practice time to better their chances at making the team. That meant recruiting their friends and having them fill in certain roles to help stimulate a real try out to better hone Harry and Tracey's skills.

"Over already?" Luna Lovegood asked, sounding sad at the idea. She had been a last second addition, they had bumped into her on the way to the pitch and Harry had casually offered if she wanted to join them. Her face had lit up at the invitation and she readily agreed. Luna held little interest in either being a beater or the keeper so she worked on helping Tracey pass the quaffle and other maneuvers to varying degrees of success. "I know why you were distracted."

"Please don't," Daphne cut in before she could hear Luna's reasoning. Her feet scraped against the grass, and she visibly relaxed, touching the dirt to make sure it was real and solid before clumsily sliding off of her broom. Her legs wobbled but even in her clumsiness, Harry had to admit she remained dignified.

Luna deflated, but didn't press.

Daphne noticed, and had the good sense to look apologetic, "I just don't want to relieve the experience, whatever dangerous creature or magical apparatus that it was."

"Understood," Luna smiled at that.

"For someone who doesn't like flying. You were good," Susan interjected, her feet touching down, only a few steps away from Daphne. The Third year Hufflepuff who had been studying with them before dinner had agreed to help, but only after warning them of her novice quidditch skills. She had been the opponent seeker for Harry. Even though he beat her every time, she did have some raw talent, and what she lacked in skill, she made up for in effort.

"Of course, I was," Daphne said in a feign haughty voice, flipping her windswept hair over her shoulder. The antics brought laughs all around as Neville and Theodore were next to land. The two had traded roles of beater and keeper throughout the practice. In the end, they weren't great at either position, but their willingness to help and to follow instructions did serve as a great help to Harry and Tracey.

"I got more maneuvers to go through," Tracey hadn't yet landed her broom. She was hovering a few feet above the ground, her toes occasionally skimming over the blades of grass.

"If you make us stay out here, you'll have new friends to go through," Daphne warned, hands on her hips.

Tracey pouted. "Don't you want to me make it?"

"Not at the expense of me participating in more of these practices."

Like Tracey, Harry hadn't gotten off his broom, savoring his time in the air. He was unable to properly explain how much he enjoyed flying and was determined to stay as long as he could.

"That's some team spirit, Daph."

"It's like you don't even know me," Daphne feigned hurt.

"Now there's a thought." Theodore was resting the bludger bat on his shoulder.

"Let me see that bat, Nott."

Tracey giggled, "Alright, alright, spare me your whining. " She zoomed her broom towards Daphne, "I'm very grateful for your assistance." She flashed her friend a smile before patting Daphne's head, "Such a good Daphne."

"Tracey!"

That only made Tracey laugh harder as she urged her broom further up to avoid the retaliating hand swat from Daphne.

"Have you all had enough excitement for one night?" Moony had joined them, looking around at the group with a smile.

"Excitement?" Daphne repeated dryly, "Is that what they call this?" She pointed disdainfully towards her abandoned broom on the ground.

Moony chuckled, "Quidditch isn't for everyone."

"Thanks again, Moony," Harry flew down towards him where he swiftly dismounted his broom in one swift motion. Unable to shake the smidge of disappointment that the flying was over for the night.

"Don't mention it, Harry," He patted his shoulder, "Happy to help." His eyes looking down on the Slytherin patch on Harry's robes, "Listen to me, happy helping Slytherins?" He feigned dismay. "Oh the outrage the younger me would have if he were to see this." Moony's playful observation brought smiles and laughter from Harry and his friends.

Harry didn't take it seriously. He lost count the number of times he heard this same joke from Moony. He rolled his eyes. "Way to show your support."

"I'll be there, Harry," Moony assured him, his voice dropping when he added, "If you don't mind."

"That would be brilliant!" Harry was excited at the idea, earning a smile from Moony as well as a hint of relief in his face to know that he wouldn't mind his presence.

"Good, and I'll try my best to act impartial," he winked.

Harry grinned, but didn't comment since Moony turned his attention towards the others, "Alright, let's line up," he clapped his hands, "The Headmaster frowns on teachers who lose students."

Tracey groaned at the conclusion of their practice. She had been the last one to remain in the air, but she reluctantly flew down. Her expression was morose when her feet touched the ground.

"Good," Moony then eyed the assembled cluster of students, doing a silent count, before continuing. "If you borrowed a school broom return it to the shed, and then I'll lead you all back to the school."

Not needing further prodding, Daphne grabbed her broom, dragging it as she moved towards the shed.

"That was fun," Neville followed behind.

"Thanks for the help," Harry walked beside him. He kept his broom in his dorm room, but he didn't mind walking with his friends to return theirs.

"No problem," Neville waved off his gratitude, "I was happy to."

Daphne scoffed ahead of them, but didn't add any more of her commentary.

"This was the most fun I had since I came to Hogwarts," Luna revealed in her usual airy voice. Her hair was windswept, but her smile was wide and bright.

Harry was taken aback by both the sincerity of her words and the indication of them. It cast a poor light on her experience if a quidditch practice on a Tuesday night was the most fun she's had since she got to school. He looked around to see the others were similarly dismayed by the revealing truth of the Ravenclaw's words.

"You're a good flyer," Harry complimented her.

"Thanks," she replied, still smiling brightly from her previous statement. "Father let me fly back home before I came to Hogwarts."

"It shows," Susan added a friendly smile, "after going through this practice, I for one have more respect for those who fly for my house team." She sounded a bit winded. She moved her broom as she carried it, a slight wince followed, "Also more sore then you'd expect."

"Never ride a broomstick before?" Tracey grinned at the innuendo.

Susan's face matched her red hair as the implication seeped in.

"Tracey," Hermione scolded, sounded equally dismayed and flushed at her friend's lewd remarks.

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione," Tracey rolled her eyes. "It was only a joke. No need to take house points away from me."

Hermione huffed at that, but the twitching of her lips betrayed the lack of seriousness of the look.

"Finally," a relieved and excited Daphne said from up ahead having reached the broom shed. She was quick to open the door and drop her broom at the first available spot. Clapping her hands together when she was finished, pretending to wipe away any lingering essence of the broom from her touch.

Harry found himself standing beside Daphne as the others went in to return their brooms. Looking sideways at her, unable to help but notice how her dark, windswept hair made for quite the sight. He felt his stomach stir in a way that he's been experiencing more often as of late. Or the confusing feeling that lingered in his chest when he found himself looking at her.

"Daphne," he said, surprised by how dry his throat sounded to his ears.

"Yes?" She turned towards him.

"Thanks for tonight," he smiled at her, hoping it didn't look as goofy as it felt. "I know how much you don't like any of this." He gestured vaguely, "I just appreciate it."

She looked at him, but didn't respond right away. What he wouldn't give to know what it was she was thinking in those brief heartbeats, while he silently squirmed fearing he did something wrong.

"Tracey is too," Harry quickly added, hoping by including their friend it made it less awkward between them and Daphne more inclined and less pressured to give him sort of response.

"I was happy to help you, Harry," She smiled, eyes shimmering as she did.

The mixture of the two made him warm and happy when he returned the smile. In the back of his mind, he realized he probably looked like a dazed idiot, but in that moment between them he couldn't find the energy to care.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Very," Harry and his friends found themselves sitting in their usual spot at the end of their house table that Saturday morning. _The Quidditch tryouts were finally here._

Theo patted him on the back before piling up some toast and bacon onto his plate. "Nothing to worry about, Harry." He took a bite of the crispy bacon. "You'll do great."

Harry looked down at the food, trying to will his stomach to stop doing somersaults so he could eat something without fear of sending it all back up.

"For once Nott is right," Daphne agreed, adding a dramatic wince to her delivery. She was cutting up her eggs, but her eyes went from Tracey to Harry. "You two should eat something."

Tracey sipped some juice, looking pale and sick. 

"Tracey," Daphne sighed, grabbing some toast and putting it on her friend's plate. "Eat."

Theodore put some bacon on Harry's. "Come on, Harry," he urged him. "When has bacon ever steered anyone wrong?" He finished up one of his slices. "I mean is it even possible to get sick eating bacon?" He asked them, taking loud and crunchy bites.

"I'm getting sick watching you eat," Daphne replied.

Theo responded, by opening his mouth to show the rest of his bacon.

"Gross!" Daphne gagged, "Even for you, Nott."

Pleased with himself, Theodore simply smiled and went back to his food.

Harry looked down at the bacon on his plate. The aroma of it wafting under his nose, momentarily quelling the nerves in his stomach. Taking that as a good sign, he picked it up and took a small bite of it. The taste exploded in his mouth. It seemed to be the best bacon he'd ever had. In the seconds that followed eating it, he waited and feared how his stomach would react, but when he didn't get the threatening feeling that his stomach would send it back up, he ate some more. He even felt encouraged to add some toast and orange juice to go with the bacon. 

"See," Theo sounded proud, "Bacon never fails."

"Excuse me."

Harry turned to see a handful of first and second years had tentatively approached them. They were all Slytherins, "Erh, yes?"

"We just wanted to wish you two luck," A second year girl told them. A name came to him through the haziness of his nerves: Stacey Ross. Looking around the other names of the Slytherins came to him, but his attention couldn't cling to the information as he had other pressing matters on his mind.

"We know you're trying out," she gestured to her friends. "We really want you to win." The gaggle of students behind her nodded in agreement while some voiced theirs.

Harry turned to Tracey who looked equally stunned at this show of support by the younger years, and to her credit, Tracey rallied first. Sitting up in her seat and offering them a smile. "Thank you."

"We'll try to make you proud," Harry found himself adding.

"You're already doing that," Stacey told them. "Well we won't keep ya," she waved at them, "We'll be cheering as loud as we can," she promised to the murmuring agreement of her friends and classmates.

"Show our house what," she paused, closing her eyes as if fixing up the courage to speak, "us half-bloods can do." Opening her eyes with a wide smile. That got a louder reaction of buzzing not just from her crowd in agreement, but some of the Slytherin onlookers.

Harry watched them leave, finding the nerves in his gut alleviating. "Huh," he found himself saying, turning to Tracey who looked equally boosted by the show of support from their fellow Slytherins.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione and Neville had made their way to their table. They were warmly dressed in their house colors. 

Harry looked to meet Tracey's eyes, who nodded, a look of determination on her face.

"Yeah, I think we are."

* * *

"You know there's a party down there, and you're one of the guests of honor."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Moony had caught him. He had snuck up into Moony's office during the festivities, the reason was the picture frame he was currently holding that had been on his uncle's desk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly, turning back to the picture to see the smiling faces of his father in his Gryffindor jersey. To his left was a younger Moony and to his father's other side was a young Sirius Black, both of them grinning and waving at the camera.

"He would've been proud of you," Moony was standing behind him, looking down at the picture. "He would've bragged about how good you were for days," he chuckled, "but more likely weeks, telling everyone he knew or met."

"Really?" Harry perked at that. Even with his brief conversation with his father, he still craved to learn more about him, to know how he'd act or react to Harry.

"Oh yeah," Moony confirmed, "He was quite obnoxious about you." He tussled Harry's hair, "And that was when you were just a baby."

Harry laughed.

"Your mother too," he added. "They'd floo me when you learned to crawl, or sit up, or just babble, I can't imagine what James would do if he learned you made the Quidditch team." His voice hitching slightly, "He probably would've taken out a page in the Dailey Prophet," he smiled, "Front page of course."

Harry smiled, looking down at his father's smiling face. Imagining what a picture would be of him and his father standing together in Harry's quidditch uniform after having won the cup.

"Found that in storage," Moony gingerly took the picture from Harry, his blue eyes looking down at the three smiling faces of his younger self and friends. "One of the few of Sirius that didn't get blasted." He put the picture back down on his desk. "You were great out there, Harry," Moony clapped him on the back. "Tracey too," he added, leading him back out of his office and to his classroom where Remus had insisted on throwing a small party to celebrate Harry and Tracey making the Slytherin Quidditch team.

At the top of the small stairwell that led from the classroom to Moony's office, Harry looked down at his friends who were mingling down below. Remus had pushed the school desks to both sides of the wall, and had a single long table placed, with platters of sandwiches and other delicious foods being brought from the kitchen with bottles of butterbeer.

Tracey hadn't stopped grinning since Marcus Flint named her the team's new chaser. She was talking with Susan and Neville. He didn't have to read lips to know Tracey was regaling them with an account of what happened during the tryouts. Clustered in another group was Luna Lovegood, Theo, Hermione, and Daphne the three sharing a look of bafflement over something the second year Ravenclaw was telling them. Knowing Luna she was probably explaining to them something from her father's magazine.

"Harry," Daphne greeted him with a strained smile, looking grateful for an exit in the conversation. "Where did you sneak off to?" She questioned him with an annoyed look.

"Afraid I'd abandon my own party?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be nice to Luna," She stressed quietly, "But some of her stories," She paused, closing her eyes and letting out a breath, "are…" She pursed her lips trying to find the right word, "unusual."

Harry chuckled on her choice of word. "You're a witch, Daphne," he reminded her as they walked over to the table where sandwiches and butterbeers were waiting. "We live in a world where the unimaginable happens every day," he grabbed himself a butterbeer, "How can one of her stories be beyond belief?"

She sighed, "Whatever," annoyed, but he saw the twitch of her lips. "I forgot to compliment you," a bit of red came into her cheeks and her eyes widened at her choice of words, "I mean," Clearing her throat, "your flying," she recovered. "I wasn't really sure what was happening, but it looked like you knew what you were doing," she rambled, "And that you were good at it."

"Thanks," Harry responded with a grin, amused at how she had described his tryouts.

She returned the smile, looking relieved.

"Harry," Theodore had joined them, ignoring Daphne's scowl. "An impressive collection you have here," he grinned, piling some sandwiches onto his plate. "A full set," he winked.

Tracey who had been listening to Theodore from where she was standing matched his grin, and gave the two a thumb's up while a confused Neville and Susan watched on.

"A full set?" The Hufflepuff asked, looking around at them. "What does that mean?"

"Just ignore them," Hermione suggested.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Hermione," Daphne raised her butterbeer in toast, before drinking.

All of his friends were making their way to the table, surrounding him and Tracey. "I just want to thank you all for your support for Tracey and me," he felt Tracey put her hand on his shoulder. "It meant a lot to us, as did your help."

"To Harry," Theodore raised his bottle of butterbeer.

"To Tracey," Daphne added, mirroring his movement.

The others joined in, chorusing their names.

"To Tracey," Harry said,

"To Harry," Tracey replied, their bottles clanging together, they traded smiles as their friends from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered the two new members of the Slytherin's Quidditch team.

In seeing it, Harry felt a sense of pride that rivaled his recent quidditch accolades. Knowing how far he and friends had come since their first year to reach this point. This diverse group of friends that didn't allow their different houses to be barriers, but bridges for new friendships to form.

* * *

"I'd rather hear Tracey talk about quidditch then listen to another one of Luna's stories," Daphne joked, as the four Slytherins made their way back to their common room.

"I'll remember that," Tracey grinned, rubbing her hands together.

Daphne frowned at her friend, a finger raised in warning.

"What was she talking about?" Harry knew Daphne well enough to ignore her _theatrics_ when discussing other people.

"Some large dog," Daphne explained. "She claimed it was near the field."

"A dog?" Tracey snickered, "That's what has you so annoyed."

"It's not that simple. She said it had _wrackspurts_ or something," she shrugged, "It was just weird, okay?"

Harry nearly tripped over his feet at Daphne's reveal. _A large dog,_ remembering what Moony had told him about Sirius, and how he was once called Padfoot. It was a secret that he stressed to Harry that he couldn't tell his friends. He knew he had to tell Moony about this. _I'll tell him first thing in the morning before breakfast._

They reached the hidden entrance to their house's common where where Theodore gave the password. The doors slid opened and the friends walked in. Their common room was crowded, over all the heads Harry spotted Alexius standing by the fireplace. One of his hands were resting on the mantle where two stone serpents slithered from either side while the banner of their house hung proudly above the hearth.

"Great," Daphne murmured, "I wonder if he stayed up to say good night to us."

Theo snorted, while Tracey giggled, Harry smiled, but they made enough noise to garner interest as heads turned to meet them. Looking at their faces , Harry recognized them to be the fourth years with a few fifth years sprinkled it. He also didn't have to look far to find Crabbe and Goyle. The other students who remained in the common room were younger and in their own groups off to the side.

"Our new Quidditch players," Alexius held out his hand to them, "Half-bloods," he sneered, earning mutters, "the depths this mighty house has fallen into." He shook his head, "Filth that shouldn't be on our boots let alone wearing our colors."

"Allow me," Harry put up his hand to stop them from responding. "You talk a lot about our house's glory," Harry pointed out, realizing every eye in the common room was now on him. A fact that made him incredibly nervous all of a sudden, and one he wished he hadn't noticed. Trying to calm his nerves, he ignored the attention and focused solely on Alexius.

"We've done our part to win this house's glories." He gestured to his friends. "It was our work that won us the House Cup, two years ago." His confidence boosted when he noticed nods from those in the common room, "We're moving this house forward while you're stuck in the past." He ignored some of the glares that were sent his way at that, "This house is about greatness, but its greatness shouldn't be measured by the purity of our blood, but by our talents."

"Pretty words," Alexius seemed unbothered by them, "but that's all it is- just words. It doesn't change the fact that you don't belong here."

Harry focused his attention on the stone snake. He pictured it moving, slithering across the stone mantle. He opened his mouth and spoke, earning gasps and even some shrieks when they heard him speak parseltongue. 

Alexius leapt back in shock. His smirk was wiped from his face. He was now pale and gaping. 

"That mean's _good night_ ," Harry explained to the stunned Slytherins. Without another word, he headed to the dormitories, his friends behind him.


	5. The Perceptions of Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who leave kudos and to all those who take the time to comment. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to them yet, but reading your positive feedback means a lot to me. It's very encouraging so thank you.

"You call that Parseltongue?"

"No one asked you, Nott."

"They didn't have to. Their pained faces were loud enough."

"Enough," Tracey interrupted the bickering of her fellow Slytherins. "You're ruining the story."

They were gathered in the library at their usual secluded table where Daphne and Theo had been taking turns retelling what had happened in the Slytherin common room the previous night to Hermione and Neville. Harry had been trying to focus on his Transfiguration story. He didn't want to turn into Draco with an inflated ego, who enjoyed bragging about his exploits. 

"Thank you," Tracey said when Theo and Daphne quieted, "But before you further ruin this amazing story, I'll finish telling it." She looked to her friends as if waiting them to challenge her, neither did. Satisfied, Tracey turned her attention back to the two Gryffindors who had been patient throughout the retelling.

Harry tried to concentrate on his textbook, but found himself rereading the same sentence over and over since Tracey's reiteration captured his attention.

"And then he said," Tracey paused, grinning, "That means- _Good night,"_ she laughed as she said it, eyes gleaming triumphantly. "And left with us trying to keep up," she turned to Harry, ducking her head in reverence, "It was truly a remarkable showing!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Tracey's over-the-top dramatics.

"Wow, Harry," Neville said in awe, "You spoke _it_ in front of them?" He shook his head in dismay, "All of them?"

"I did," Harry confirmed, feeling his lips twitch instinctively when he remembered the reactions his parseltongue had gotten from his housemates.

"Alexius nearly pissed himself," Daphne giggled, "It was amazing!"

Theodore nodded along, "and this morning, a student bowed to him!" He clapped Harry on the back, laughing as he spoke, "Actually bowed to him."

"That isn't what happened, Theo," Harry tried to correct his friend.

His friend dismissed the attempt of correction with a waved hand. "You can't tell me otherwise, Harry."

"He's right, Harry," Tracey added, "This morning the older students told us we could sit by the fireplace if we wanted." She revealed excitedly, "Those are the best seats in the common room. You usually have to be a fifth year or older but they're our seats now."

"They're probably afraid, Harry, will bring those stone snakes to life and attack anyone who looks at him funny," Daphne pointed out.

"I don't understand," Hermione spoke up for the first time, "I thought you know," she paused, not wanting to mention that particular forbidden word in the library, "Was the reason you could speak to them."

"It was only a theory. Dumbledore thought it was possible I'd lose the ability after it was removed." He remembered the conversations he had had with the Headmaster leading up to and in the aftermath of the removal of the _horcrux._ "He also thought since I used the ability, that it could be… _etched in my mind_ , like some sort of imprint that could remain even if it was cleansed." Harry shrugged, realizing he failed at properly explaining it or even making it sound as logical as Dumbledore had.

Hermione frowned, "That doesn't bother you?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. He hadn't tried to speak it again until last night in the Slytherin common room. He was pleased and relieved when he had been able to speak it, realizing how foolish he would've look if he failed. 

"This is Harry's chance to do something positive with this skill," Daphne spoke in Harry's defense. "We can shed some unenlightened stigmas not just about our house, but Parseltongue too."

"Like scaring his housemates?" 

"You disagree?" It was Daphne's turn to frown. She didn't bother to hide her disapproval of Hermione's opinion, "Harry won us Slytherin house last night with that trick," She sent him a warm smile before her cold veneer fell back into place when she turned back to Hermione. "He didn't do it to hurt anyone, but to help those like us," She continued, "Who want to make Slytherin a house for everyone and not just the bigoted and pureblooded elite."

"What about the Rod of Asclepius?" Tracey pointed out, "it's considered a symbol of healing, which has led some historians to believe that he was a parselmouth. The snake wasn't always a mark for darkness or deception. We're changing perceptions, and we shouldn't shy away from the challenge."

"You're right," Hermione admitted after a brief pause, mulling over their arguments. She took her defeat in stride, "I don't mean to criticize you, Harry," Sending him a sheepish look, "I'm just worried for you," She admitted, "all of you," she added, looking around at Harry and the others, he noticed her gaze seemed to linger a bit longer on Theo.

"We appreciate it, Hermione," Harry said sincerely, smiling when their eyes met.

"We do," Daphne said in a resigned tone, the quirk of her lips belaying her tone.

That got Hermione to smile, looking relieved that they weren't too cross with her. "I am trying to nag less."

"You could've fooled us," Tracey deadpanned.

Harry laughed, and he wasn't the only one. The others joined in. 

That was how Hufflepuff third year, Zacharias Smith found them. He cleared his throat to get their attention over their laughter. "Excuse me," There was a bit of a tremor in his voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you're fine," Tracey assured him, "Better you than Madam Pince."

"Good," he sounded relieved, "I erh was wondering if I could speak with you," His eyes widened after a heartbeat or two of silence, "Tracey, that is," he let out a weak chuckle. "Alone," he looked around the table, "If that's okay."

"That would be great," Tracey smiled brightly, slipping out of her seat.

He looked relieved, a more confident smile settling over him as he gestured for her to follow him out of sight.

"About time," Daphne watched them leave.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Tracey's lucky," she added, "He's rather handsome."

Theodore frowned. "I don't know about that," he mumbled, hiding his annoyance by putting his History of Magic textbook over his face, "He looks like he was smelling something foul."

"Well, he was standing close to you, Nott," Daphne observed innocently.

He glared over his textbook but offered no reply. His eyes then flicked over to Hermione who's attention was on where Zacharias and Tracey had gone off, before he shifted back to his book.

Harry was about to say something to his friend, but Tracey's return stole the moment. He noticed her cheeks were a bit red, and she looked like she was lost in thought.

"Well?" Daphne demanded before Tracey took her seat.

"What?" Tracey was trying and failing to cover her obvious infatuation.

Daphne snorted, "Don't _what_ me," sounding annoyed at the audacity of the response, "Not after I had to hear you talk about him these last few—"

"Alright," Tracey interrupted before her friend could reveal just how long her apparent crush on the Hufflepuff had been. "We're going to Hogsmeade together," she sounded breathless, looking dazed about her upcoming date with Zacharias.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Tracey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I told you he'd ask you," Daphne sounded more pleased that she was proven right then at her friend's date.

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the support, Daph."

Daphne smiled, "Of course I'm happy for you, Trace," she hugged her friend, her tone dropping to a whisper when she added, "We'll have to plan what you need to wear for this date."

Harry looked up at his friends to see Neville's pained look and Theo's repulsed look, but their friends were blissfully unaware since they were all talking about Tracey's pending date and their own plans for the Hogsmeade Weekend. 

Madam Pince made her presence known by clearing her throat. "This is a library not a common room," she hissed. Standing rigid, her shriveled face made her looked like an irritated vulture.

The three girls took the librarian's scolding differently, Hermione was mortified, shrinking into her seat, Tracey was sheepish, while Daphne was annoyed. It was the latter who spoke, "What a wonderful suggestion," she said, her tone sweeter then a treacle tart. Daphne gathered her things, sending Hermione and Tracey imploring looks to follow. "The air here has become a bit," She wrinkled her nose, "stale."

Tracey who had her back to Pince was grinning at her friend while Hermione looked scandalized, but she still gathered up her books and put them in her bag and followed Daphne and Tracey out of the library hastily as if afraid the librarian would curse them.

Glowering in their direction until their forms disappeared, Pince turned her annoyed gaze towards Harry, Neville, and Theo as if daring them to say something. None of them did, satisfied, Pince left the three of them alone, no doubt on the hunt for more _unruly_ students.

Neville dispelled a breath when he thought the close was clear. "That was something," he observed delicately, earning chuckles from Harry and Theodore. "I hate to say it, but I'm sorta glad they had to leave." His eyes darting around the library in fear of a possible reappearance from their friends.

"Yeah, and to think we have the vulture to thank for that," Theodore looked surprised by the notion. "Don't get me wrong I can talk about scarfs and lip gloss all day," he added sarcastically, "But not when I'm trying to finish my History of Magic homework," he tapped his textbook to make his point, smirking.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend's sense of humor, "That's good to know, Nott. I'm sure the girls would be delighted to include you next time."

"Don't even joke about that, Harry," Theo's smirk had disappeared in an instant at the proposed suggestion.

Neville was grinning. "Don't sell yourself short, Theo," he told his friend, "Your opinion is just as important as theirs." He snickered at the flicker of fear that passed across Theodore's face.

"What do you think they mean by that?" Theodore frowned when the mirth subsided between the three of them.

"About what?" Neville looked over at him, confused. 

"About finding dates," He clarified, a hue of conflict in his brown eyes when he spoke.

"Ah," A look of understanding went over Neville's face, nodding sympathetically, "Probably nothing," he tried to assure him.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Theodore grumbled, "And did you hear them talk about Zacharias?" He shook his head, "like he was some sort of catch." He rolled his eyes. "I mean if you like pompous, tall people."

"We shouldn't be criticizing Tracey's choice of dates," Harry knew his friend was mostly sore at the subject because of what a certain Gryffindor had said about him. "If he treats Tracey well then we shouldn't get involved," He sent his friend a warning look, "or gossip about him, because you don't want that going back to Tracey."

"Fair enough," Theodore muttered, holding up his hands, "I won't say much."

"Makes you wonder though," There was was a serious look in Neville's eyes.

"Wonder about what?" Harry asked.

"Well," He snapped out of his look, now appearing flummoxed. "I-It's just that if," his voice was strained, "If Zacharias is asking Tracey doesn't that mean other blokes are starting to look and ask around for dates for the Hogsmeade Weekend."

"That's true," Harry tried to keep his tone casual, but his mind betrayed him with images of other guys asking Daphne out which was bad enough to picture, but her agreeing made it so much worse. His stomach rumbled and he found his hand instinctively clenching at the thought. 

"What are you saying?"

"Don't be thick, Theo," Neville chided his friend, who glowered at him, but before he could respond to Neville in kind, the Gryffindor quickly apologized, "I didn't mean anything by it, but _come on_ ," stressing the last two words.

"Fair enough," Theodore begrudged him.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking," Harry asked Neville, "You plan on asking someone to Hogsmeade."

Neville's face turned an interesting shade of red, nearly matching his Gryffindor scarf. "I might be," his voice hitched, before he coughed in an attempt to try to regain his normal speaking tone, "I'm thinking about it."

This admission got Theodore and Harry to exchange grins knowing very well which girl their friend had his eye on. "Way to go, Neville," Theodore was the first to offer his congratulations, "Way to show that Gryffindor courage."

Neville squirmed in his seat. "I haven't done anything yet." He reminded them.

"True, but it sounds to me that you've already made up your mind about it."

Neville didn't meet Harry's gaze. "I may have," he said noncommittally.

"So," Theodore's tone was drenched in innocent curiosity, "when are you going to ask her?"

"T-that hasn't been figured out yet," Neville deflected, "hopefully soon," he gave a weak chuckle, before turning to them, "Do you think I should ask her before that?" His eyes wide in fear.

"Before what?" Theodore laughed, "Before soon? Or before the actual weekend?"

Neville sent him an annoyed look. "You know what I mean."

"Well, Nev, you said it yourself," Harry pointed out politely, "About other guys looking for dates too."

"Then next class we have together," he vowed seriously, "That's when I'll ask her," he then sagged in his seat as if comprehending what that actually involved finally dawning on him.

"Don't worry, Nev," Theodore was a good friend to know when it wasn't a time for jokes, "You can do this," he assured him, "And we'll be there for you," he gestured to himself and Harry.

"Really?" That put some hope in Neville's expression.

"Really," Harry quickly confirmed.

"Thanks," Neville looked relieved, "I appreciate it."

"Of course," Harry told him.

With his confidence back, Neville didn't hold back his next question. "What about you two?"

Harry noticed the sly growing smile on his friend's face. At this exact moment, he didn't really want to confront the feelings that were making themselves more well known about Daphne.

"I might stop by the Three Broomsticks," Theodore mentioned casually, shrugging when they turned to him, "Maybe alone, maybe not."

"Which is it, Theo?" Neville didn't hide his amusement at the fact that their roles were now reversed, "Alone or with someone?"

"Well," Theo mumbled, "that's a bit more difficult, I mean it's a town and other people will be there," he stuttered, his hands flailing as if trying to make sense of the incoherent sentences that were pouring out of his mouth. "That is to say, that other people will be there while I'm there. So it's possible I'm there when someone else is there."

Harry's head hurt just trying to make sense of his friend's ramblings. "Please, Neville, no more questions," He held up his hand. "I'm not sure my brain can handle any more of Theo's _insightfulness."_

They laughed before returning to their unfinished homework. A task Harry didn't often find too challenging, but as he tried to finish his essay, his thoughts betrayed him, with his head putting pictures of a certain Slytherin and him, each one more pleasing then the one before it. He half-heartedly tried to push the distracting ideas and conjured images out of his head so he could finish his homework, but each time, she returned.

Harry looked up from his essay when he realized that this study session was all but over for his concentration anyways. He smiled when he noticed Theodore and Neville too had abandoned their studies, looking equally flustered and distracted. They returned his smile, with the former shaking his head, and the latter laughing.

"I guess we're no different then the girls," Harry observed dryly.

"It would appear so," Theodore agreed, "But please can we not talk about scarves and other accessories."

Neville snickered, "Don't be coy, Theo. You would look great with a nice green scarf."

"Oh yes, I can see that," he nodded, "Good call, Nev," Harry held up his hands as if framing Theodore who looked equal parts annoyed and amused, "But maybe we should also discuss hats."

"That's it, I'm leaving." Theo stood up abruptly, speaking over the laughter of Harry and Neville while his growing smile belied his annoyed tone. "I'd rather study with the Bloody Baron then you two right now." He was packing up his things. "I doubt the Baron's ever brooded over a woman."

* * *

"I'm not sure I can court her," Theodore blurted out suddenly, looking alarmed at his own courage.

They were walking through the dungeon corridor heading their house's common room after the three friends realized they couldn't really study anymore. They went their separate ways with Neville going to the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Theo on their way to Slytherin's.

"Court her?" Harry was surprised not just by the term, but his friend unexpectedly bringing it up. 

"Yes," Theodore answered quickly. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was lingering or had heard him. "In following the pure blood traditions."

"I know that," Harry remembered it from one of the lessons with Roxanne over the summer. It sounded rather archaic even by pure blood standards. _And that's saying something._ "You think that would bother Hermione? I mean she's not a pure blood," Harry was going to add he doubted Hermione would know of these traditions, but stopped himself, realizing he didn't want to underestimate her thirst for knowledge and new information. 

"I mean you don't have to follow those traditions," Harry suggested instead, "Couldn't you do something simple or casual?" It wasn't Theo and Hermione he thought of when he gave his advice, but him and Daphne. 

"Together?" Theodore sounded confused by the mere suggestion.

"Yes," Harry sympathized for his friend, hating to seeing him struggle not because of his feelings for Hermione, but the unfair expectations that were put on Theo by his father. 

"No," he shook his head. He paced in front of Harry, hands behind his back, muttering incoherently, looking to be wrestling over something for a few seconds before he stopped. He snapped his fingers, eyes bright from a newly thought out idea. "We go together with them," he revealed, "us four."

"Like a double date?" It wasn't the worse idea Harry had heard.

"Exactly," Theo grinned, but it didn't last, "Except we don't have to tell them that it's a date." He must have seen Harry's confused expression because he was quick in stuttering a response, "W-we can like it, see if they like it, ya know? Without making it awkward or complicated and if they do then we can call it, ya know," Theo didn't say the word- _date._

Harry thought it might be needlessly complicated, but before he could ask for clarity or for Theo to defend his idea, a new voice joined their conversation.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott," Their Head of House seemed to appear out of thin air from behind Harry and Theodore, startling the pair of Slytherins.

"Professor Snape," Harry recovered first.

"Mr. Potter, a word?" It wasn't a request, and without waiting for a reply, Snape walked to the nearest door, opening it and then sent Harry a look that was very blunt.

"Of course, Professor," Harry would at least pretend he had a say in the matter.

"You can keep walking, Mr. Nott," Snape told him.

"Of course, sir," Theodore didn't even try to argue, sending Harry a sheepish look before turning around and continuing towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry had a very strong suspicion of what it was his head of house wanted to talk about, but that didn't make him any more confident.

"There was quite the stir within the common room I've been told."

"Was there?" Harry asked, not sure why he was playing it this way, but his nerves were getting the best of him. "I mean," he tried to amend, "That well I did have a conversation with Alexius."

"I hear it was quite the conversation," Snape said dryly.

Harry wanted to chuckle since it reminded him of Alexius' frightened face and the stunned silence from his house mates but any mirth he felt was instantly snuffed by Snape's glare. "I-I," Harry stammered trying to form some sort of response to fill the stony silence between him and Snape.

"Enlightening," Snape remarked, "Tell me, Mister Potter is it with this same eloquent manner that you converse with snakes?" He hid his thoughts and emotions on the matter beneath eyes as black as night. "If it is then I pity the snakes."

"Sadly, Professor, stone snakes aren't ones to speak," Harry observed innocently, "But that wasn't the point, sir. It wasn't really the snakes I was speaking to, but to my house mates."

"Oh?" For the first time in their short, but scary conversation Professor Snape's tone didn't sound completely ice cold. "You were speaking parseltongue to your housemates?"

"I was," Harry knew there was no need to deny it. "It doesn't matter what was said, sir, just how it was said."

"Indeed," Professor Snape didn't bother to add anything further instead letting the silence fall over the two of them.

Harry found it very uncomfortable especially since he was trying to avoid the professor's intimidating stare. It was an increasingly difficult challenge since there was only so many places he could look at without meeting Snape's eyes. 

"Look at me, Harry."

He did, but it wasn't out of surprise or obedience, but Professor Snape's tone. It wasn't clipped or curt, but encouraging. It was a tone he expected to hear from Cyrus or Remus or Dumbledore, but not from his head of house. He always spoke with a certain air to him whether it was to frighten or intimidate, it was always there.

Professor Snape's dark eyes were waiting. Harry then noticed the Professor's mouth since it was curling up, but not for his usual sneer. No, it more resembled an actual smile. It looked fragile and uncertain, but it softened the cold look in his eyes.

"I've underestimated you yet again, Harry," he admitted, _that smile or not smile_ had slipped away almost as quickly as it appeared, but his expression was more relaxed or as relaxed as Snape would let it look. "I never thought you as a Slytherin or fit to wear those colors or to walk within these walls a representative of Salazar. In my eyes, you were a Gryffindor just like _your father_." His mouth pursing with the last two words. "Even when you began to show you were not him, and that you could thrive here, I didn't see it. I wouldn't see it." It was him who looked away first, turning away from Harry's eyes.

"I didn't want to because it would be as if James Potter was wearing those colors, belonging to this house, and I couldn't stand that."

Harry wisely stayed quiet, but it wasn't as if any words were forthcoming for him to say. He was too stunned by Professor Snape's honest confession. He was Harry's Head of House and their relationship had thawed during the last year, but it still had never compared to the ones Harry had with Moony and Cyrus or even Dumbledore. It was always more curt than cordial. It had worsened this year with Harry trying to get Snape to see his memory of his parents, but he had refused and from there on had mostly treated Harry with a cold indifference that was similar to when Harry was first sorted into Slytherin. 

"After your incident last night with Alexius, I could no longer deny it," his soft voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and back towards his potions professor. "You're a Slytherin, Harry," he said finally. "You belong in this house."

This wasn't at all what Harry had expected when his head of house had requested a word with him. He was expecting a scolding or even a warning, but he never imagined in a million years that Professor Snape would be praising him nor expect such an open and blunt confession from him. 

"Thank you, sir," Harry finally found his voice. "It was the hat, sir. The hat told me I could do great things in this house." _Well that and Daphne,_ but he wasn't about to admit that out loud. 

"And it appears you will, but just remember that great things have been done by wizards and witches from this house before, Mr. Potter." He warned him, "What the Dark Lord was able to accomplish with magic was great." His face became stony at the mention of Voldemort. "They were sights to behold, feats unimaginable, but they were dreadful and catastrophic," he paused, "and yet amazing nonetheless."

"I won't be like him," Harry said flatly.

"No, I don't think you will," Snape's eyes lingered on Harry's. He eventually turned away, "You may leave, Mr. Potter."

Harry obeyed. It wasn't until his hand touched the doorknob did he look back to Professor Snape, but his back was to Harry. He opened the door and was about to walk out, but he hesitated, before steeling himself when he had made up his mind. "He was sorry," Harry said, "My dad was," He clarified, "For everything he did to you." Harry walked out and closed the door before Snape could respond, fearing the potential wrath he may have just invoked. 


	6. The Perils of Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support in dropping a kudos and I appreciate those, who are taking the time to leave comments.

"I'm going to ask her."

"What?"

"Are you sure, Neville?" Harry followed up on Theo's question. The three friends were walking on the grounds of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's cabin for their class.

"I am."

"There's that famous Gryffindor courage," Theodore joked.

"I'm going to ask her," Neville repeated, losing a bit of his resolve. "I-I'm going to ask her?" 

Harry saw his friend's confidence waver, he clapped him on the back. "We'll be there for ya, Nev."

"We will?"

Harry sent his fellow Slytherin a look to quiet him.

"Yeah, of course we will," Theodore corrected himself.

"Really?" That seemed to bolster some of their friend's confidence.

"Absolutely," Harry assured him. Looking forward he could see the swell of students that were milling near the gamekeeper's cabin waiting for class to begin.

"There she is," Neville spotted her first. The cute Ravenclaw was smiling and looked to be having a good conversation with her fellow housemates, Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein.

"Why couldn't she be alone," Neville groaned. His eyes flickering back and forth between the pair of friends accompanying Padma.

"They travel in packs to boost intimidation," Theodore supplied, sounding as if it was obvious.

"It's no different than the other day at the library," Harry reminded him, "We didn't hex or bother Zach when he asked out Tracey."

"We should've," Theo mumbled.

Harry ignored that, "And there's no reason to think they'll react any differently if you go over there and ask to speak with Padma."

"You're right," Neville nodded, but still he made no effort to approach the three Ravenclaws. "It makes sense when you say it," he let out a nervous laugh, "But it can't seem to calm my stomach."

"Yep," Theodore agreed, sounding miserable.

"You don't have to ask her today, you know," Harry pointed out.

"I know," something passed over Neville's face, before he squared his shoulders, "But I want to," and with that he walked off in the direction of Padma Patil.

"Huh," Theodore said, "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," Harry was stunned at Neville's sudden reversal.

"Should we follow him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I think he would've asked us if he wanted us to join him."

"Makes sense, but if they laugh at him…" By the way Theodore was holding his wand, it was clear he meant to follow up on the threat if they treated their friend poorly.

"They're not going to," Harry didn't think the three Ravenclaws had it in them to be spiteful especially to someone as kind as Neville, "But come on, we need to get going if we don't want to be late," He and Theodore began walking down towards the cabin.

Harry's focus however remained on Neville, watching as he approached Padma and her friends. His back was to them so he couldn't see his friend's face, but judging by the others, it was going well.

"Did you see that?" Theodore asked suddenly.

"See what?"

"A look!"

"A look?"

"Yeah, between Lisa and Padma," Theo whispered so they wouldn't be overheard as they neared some of the other students. "I think that bodes well for Nev!"

"I didn't see any look."

"Because you weren't looking for it."

"I was looking for a look." Before the two Slytherins could further argue about what they saw or didn't see, their attention was pulled back to Neville, who had walked separately with Padma, a few steps away from her two friends.

"He got her alone!" Theodore sounded giddy, "That's a good sign."

Harry still couldn't see Neville's face, so had to rely on judging the conversation solely on Padma's reactions. _That's no easy feat._

"What did he say?" Theo demanded, after Padma laughed. There was an edge in his question, his hand twitched.

"Wait, Theo!" Harry stopped the Slytherin from sending any jinxes, "Look!" Watching as Padma put a hand on Neville's shoulder, she was smiling.

"What's she saying?"

"I don't know," Harry grumbled feeling frustrated and helpless while he watched his friend from a distance.

"Damn," Theo cursed, "What's the eavesdropping spell?"

Before Harry had time to answer, Neville turned and left Padma and made his way towards them. Their Gryffindor friend waved back at Padma, who had rejoined her friends.

"I can't tell if that's a: _I'm happy I got a date wave or I'm miserable and got rejected but I still need to be polite and save face wave._ "

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, but thankfully he didn't have to as Neville had become within speaking distance, "Well?" He asked, trying to gauge his friend's expression to see it how it went.

"Well, the whole time there I was trying to make sure I didn't throw up," He let out a nervous chuckle, "With each step, I thought I couldn't get sicker and I should just turn around and give up."

"But you didn't," Theodore pointed out.

"No, I didn't," Neville confirmed, his tone conveying he was a bit surprised by his own decision. "And I won't lie, I was nervous and nauseous all the way to when I reached them."

"And then it went away?"

Neville shook his head, "Not exactly, it was still there, but I could ignore it," he paused as if trying to properly explain what he went through, " The feeling didn't seem so bad in the moment especially when I was talking to them, and I could remind myself they weren't monsters, just our classmates." He was still smiling, looking amused.

"That's great, Neville," Theodore said sincerely, "but what happened? What did she say?"

"Oh," Neville looked embarrassed whether it was because he forgot to tell them or because of the answer, Harry couldn't tell.

"She declined."

"What?" Harry and Theodore chorused.

"I'm sorry, Nev," Theo patted him on the shoulder.

Neville shook his head, "It's alright,"

"Alright?" Theodore frowned. "How can you say that?"

"Look around, Theo."

"What do you mean?" Harry shared in on his fellow Slytherin's confusion.

"It sucked, but," he looked away, "But it's not the end of the world," He shrugged, "I mean it would've been great if she said yes, but she didn't."

"And you're okay?" Theodore didn't look convinced.

"I'll be fine," Neville smiled, it looked a little forced, but judging by the reason for it, Harry couldn't blame him. "Besides I learned something even more important."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Neville." Tracey was sympathetic.

"Her loss." Daphne said bluntly.

The girls offered their consolations later that day as the friends waited in the corridor before their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. It was in the retelling that Harry was glad to have discovered that Padma had laughed at a joke that Neville had given instead of at his friend which had been Theodore's initial thought when they had watched the scene unfold.

"If you want I can shake a few trees and see which girls might be interested in you," Tracey offered.

"Thank you," Neville looked overwhelmed at the prospect. "But you don't have to."

"It would be a pleasure," She smirked.

"She already does it," Daphne noted dryly. "Now it'll be for a good cause instead of just her own amusement."

Tracey took it in stride. "My amusement is a good cause."

Daphne rolled her eyes, smiling as she did. Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"Such as Daphne did you know-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Trace," She warned her friend.

Tracey gave an innocent smile. "Only trying to help you."

"No, thank you," Daphne said stiffly.

"What sort of gossip do you get?" Theodore was trying but failing to sound indifferent.

Tracey's eyes gleamed. "Interested in who may have the hots for ya, Nott?"

"I'll spare you," Daphne interrupted, "No one."

Theo frowned. "Charming as ever, Greengrass." He then turned to Hermione, "H-How about you? Have you been asked to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione looked taken aback, "No, I haven't," She ducked her head.

"Oh, that's good."

Harry winced at his friend's obliviousness. He wasn't the only one, Neville ran a hand over his face while Daphne and Tracey exchanged looks. Hermione looked crestfallen at his unintended rudeness.

In the following seconds of awkward silence, Theodore seemed to realize the mistake he made, Panic spread across his face. "Erh, that's not what I meant," he stammered, "I-I meant-"

"Thank you for waiting," the door to the classroom opened to show Moony. Interrupting whatever it was Theodore was going to try to say to explain himself.

"Find your seat, we have an exciting lesson today," he beckoned them in.

Hermione was one of the first to go in and never looked back.

A slumping Theo soon followed with Neville at his side, talking to him. Harry wanted to say something, but before he could, Moony spoke up.

"Harry, hold on."

Harry stopped, letting the remaining classmates file into the classroom. He sent his friends an apologetic look as he waited with Moony in the entryway until the last student went in.

"I need to speak with you after class, Harry," Moony dropped his voice when he added, "It's about Padfoot."

* * *

"Thanks for staying, Harry."

"Of course," It had been difficult for him to focus on the class itself after Moony had mentioned Sirius. He caught his thoughts drifting on what possible news may have been found or what leads that were discovered that would help Harry's godfather.

The two of them were in Moony's office, he had offered Harry a butterbeer when they arrived, which he quickly and gratefully accepted. Harry looked around to see how different the office was decorated now that Remus was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He was relieved not to have to be looking at more than dozen portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart, each one as pompous as the one before, smiling and waving. It had been an eyesore, and Harry regretted every moment he was stuck in Lockhart's office.

"Is there anything new?" Harry shifted his attention away from Moony's office and onto the man himself.

"Not exactly," Moony seemed to sense Harry's disappointment, amending, "But I have left some clues behind."

"Clues?" Harry didn't understand.

"Yes," Moony leaned back in his seat, "After you told me about what your friend, Luna saw, I decided to leave some behind in a few different places. Old haunts of ours back in our days as students," He said wistfully, "They included a message too."

"What was the message?"

"That I know the truth," Moony's jaw clenched, "I know he's innocent. And I know it was Pettigrew."

Harry knew how much this meant to his uncle. Remembering how Remus had taken to the news when he found out the truth that absolved Sirius and condemned Peter. The difficulty of trying to parse through years of memories and feelings that had been tainted by a deception. For more than a decade to believe something with such a burning conviction, and then for it to only be proven false in an instant.

"Do you think he'll find them?"

"I don't know," Remus sighed, "with the dementors gone, I suspect that he may be bold enough." He shook his head, "But he may think it's a trap."

Harry imagined thirteen years of Azkaban could turn anyone paranoid. With the dementors leaving the grounds, Sirius may suspect this to be a new ploy to try to snare him and have the Ministry return him to that awful prison or worse sentence his godfather to the dementor's kiss.

 _I won't allow it to happen,_ Harry like Moony was determined to see this through and make sure that his godfather could be a free man once again.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Moony's melancholic tone broke through Harry's thoughts, "But I thought it was important to inform you in case they proved fruitful."

"I appreciate that," Harry said sincerely.

Moony smiled, a sad, but fleeting one. His eyes betrayed he was distracted by his own thoughts.

"While I haven't heard from Padfoot, I have heard some interesting stories involving you."

"Oh?" Harry tried his best to sound surprised.

"Yes," Moony's look showing he didn't buy Harry's act for one second, "what was it again?" He rubbed his chin, "Something about snakes."

"You heard about that?" Harry asked sheepishly, before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yes," he answered, "I may not be a Slytherin but that doesn't mean I don't have my ways," he put his hands behind his head, "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? One of the Marauders," he boasted.

Harry bit back a laugh at Moony's over the top antics, "I had forgotten that actually."

"Such cheek," Remus shook his finger, "And quite the tongue too if the whispers out of your house's common room is to be believed. Something about siccing snakes on classmates…"

"What?" That surprised him, he looked to see Moony was watching him closely, "There were no real snakes involved," Harry clarified, _unfortunately_ , he wanted to add.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really, I just told some of housemates, good night," he shrugged, before adding with a grin, "In parseltongue."

Remus barked out a laugh. Moving backwards in his chair as he did, more laughter followed, "As a professor, I should scold you and warn you that sort of behavior isn't allowed." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes. "But as a Marauder, I must say, I'm very impressed. Well done, Harry."

Harry grinned, feeling a sense of pride swell within at the reaction he was able to get, "Thank you, Moony."

He then cleared his throat, "but remember what I said," trying his best to sound stern.

It was a challenge not to laugh, but Harry surprisingly was able to do it, "I will, Professor Lupin."

"Good lad," Remus looked pleased at his discretion, "The worst about being a professor," he let out a dramatic sigh, "well that and rewarding Slytherin house points."

"For something you don't like to do, you sure do it a lot," Harry pointed out innocently.

Remus snorted, "I'm sensing a compliment in there, but its being directed to only a select few students of mine."

Harry smothered the guilty smile. He finished up his butterbeer and put down the empty bottle on Lupin's desk. He could see Moony was looking at him with an arched eyebrow, not fooled at all.

"On the subject of my students, I hear a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"It is."

"Those were always fun trips," Moony reminisced, "Whether it was with friends or a _date._ "

Harry tried not to stiffen up at the last word. "It's going to be fun," he could sense Remus' eyes on him, but he wasn't eager to divulge further on the topic.

"Ah," There was an odd lilt in his voice with that simple word that Harry couldn't quite place, "Well I imagine you'll have fun." He then coughed, which got Harry to look at him to see there was no teasing glint in Moony's eyes, and when they met Harry's gaze, he offered him an encouraging smile. "You know you can come to me, Harry, right?"

"I do," Harry felt his stomach tighten. The topic itself was a delicate one that brought with it a swirl of unease to his insides.

Remus nodded, deciding not to press, "Good," he let out a breath, "Hopefully it won't be this awkward,"

Harry chuckled, "that would be great."

He smiled while looking relieved, "I shouldn't keep you anymore, Harry." He stood from his seat, "I thought it was important you know about Padfoot," he walked around the desk, "and know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Moony."

* * *

"You okay, Nev?" Harry noticed Neville looked particularly glum as he, Neville, and Theodore were walking together towards the library.

"You shouldn't let that Potions essay get to you," Theodore remarked, "You know we'll help."

Harry had a feeling that neither Potions nor Professor Snape were responsible for his friend's current mood.

"It's not that," Neville confirmed Harry's silent suspicions.

"Oh," Theodore's eyebrows furrowed, "Is it the Charms homework?"

"It's not homework," Neville dismissed.

"Nev?" Harry gently touched his friend's arm, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he didn't meet Harry's eyes, "Let's get going, the others are waiting." He continued walking, not checking to see if they were following him.

Harry shared a look with his fellow Slytherin who seemed to finally figure out what it was that was bothering the Gryffindor.

"I thought he was over it."

"Would you be?" Harry challenged, noticing the look his friend gave at being confronted with that scenario before he shook his head. "Exactly," Harry knew he wouldn't if the roles were reversed. And with that he made a decision. "Hey, Nev, how about we go to the Three Broomsticks for our Hogsmeade Trip?"

"Yeah, it'll be a broomstick for each of us," Theodore joked, trying unsuccessfully to get a smile from his friend.

Neville looked back at them, before shaking his head, "You don't have to do that." He looked around the bookshelves to make sure they weren't being watched, "I know what you guys wanted to do."

Even when his friend was feeling low, Neville was still more worried about them then his own feelings. "We want to," Harry assured him, looking over to Theo, who was nodding fervently.

"Absolutely," Theodore added, "We can go to Honeydukes and Zonko's too." He frowned, "Besides I may have botched my chance," he shrugged, trying but failing to look like that bothered him.

Harry knew what it was his friend was referring to. "You don't know that, Theo."

"Yeah," Neville agreed, "You botched it long before that."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected joke from his Gryffindor friend. Theo too smiled, a chuckle followed, and he soon was shaking his head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys," He mumbled, more amused then annoyed at them.

"So the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, pleased to see a rare smile from Neville before he nodded. He then turned to Theodore who agreed.

Satisfied, Harry and his friends went to go find their table. They may have lost their opportunity at dates, but in that moment, this felt like the right choice.

* * *

"Cheers!"

Three bottles of butterbeer collided with each other as the friends drank to their toast. Harry enjoyed the smooth taste of the butterbeer, nearly finishing his bottle in one large sip.

The Three Broomsticks had been their first and only stop so far for their trip to Hogsmeade. It was bustling, but the friends had been able to find a table in the corner and had been there ever since. A few times they would see classmates who'd say hello, but mostly it was just the three of them, and none of them seemed to mind.

"I don't know why Hogswarts won't serve us this every day," Theodore put his empty bottle down.

Harry nodded in agreement, while Neville nursed his still mostly filled bottle. "It's a shame," Harry voiced his thoughts. It was true there were times when it was available at the castle, but those were few and far between. The other ways of obtaining them would be frowned upon and considered contraband.

"It's the house elves," Neville pointed out, "It gets them," he cleared his throat, " _drunk."_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Neville's delicate handling of that truth. He wasn't alone in his mirth as Theodore too joined in and Neville eventually smiled at their reactions, but rolled his eyes all the same.

"Thanks again," The Gryffindor said when the atmosphere sobered, "I appreciate _this_." He tried to emphasize it by gesturing to where they were.

"Not a problem," Harry assured his friend for the umpteenth time. "Another round, please," he asked a passing waitress, who nodded and went to retrieve them. "This one's on me," Harry told them, finishing up his bottle.

The friends nodded their thanks, as the waitress reappeared with a tray and three more bottles, handing them out before leaving after the friends gave their thanks.

Neville put his off to the side since he still had a ways to go. "Do you know what Daphne and Hermione were up to?"

"They were going to go to a few shops," Harry remembered them talking about it during one of their study sessions, "and then come by here."

"I could leave if you like," Neville offered, "When they get here."

"No way," Harry and Theodore said at once, insulted at the suggestion. "That isn't necessary, Nev," Harry added, "We're friends, and that's what this trip was about." He turned to each of them, "Friendship."

"I'll drink to that," Theodore proved his point by taking a generous sip from his butterbeer bottle. "Besides I'm not sure I'm ready," he admitted. He didn't look them in the eyes instead looking down at his bottle as he continued talking. "I keep thinking is it worth risking our friendships? If she says no." A spasm of fear flickered over his face at this scenario. "Then nothing will ever be the same," he was quiet in his observations. "It'll become awkward and even distant."

"You're right," Neville nodded, "I won't lie and say the rejection didn't sting," He sighed, "Because it did, but I'm still happy I did it." He was sincere when his eyes met theirs. "And proud. It wasn't easy, but at the same time it was easy," he shook his head as if understanding that didn't make sense. "I don't know," he shrugged and settled for drinking from his bottle as if to stop himself from talking.

"I understand," Harry added. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. He realized it was becoming a more frequent trend between them, and one they seemed to fall into whenever it was the three of them. Theo wasn't shy about voicing his concerns and fears and he wrestled with them daily, with each time changing his stance only to switch to the other one. He talked himself out of it more times then he could talk himself into trying. The fear of so many different things hung over his best friend like a dark cloud, always lurking.

"I know I keep saying it over and over," Theo said honestly. "I just, I just," He nearly stammered.

"It's fine, Theo," Harry told him, "That's what friends are for," He turned to see Neville look on in agreement. "We'll support ya, you know that," He was pleased when his words seem to give his friend some confidence. "And our friendships are bound to change," Harry observed, "Sooner or later." He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't lie to himself, so why try to lie to his friends. "I mean these feelings aren't going to go away," Harry looked to Theo, "How you feel about her, have they?"

"No," Theodore admitted, and that seemed to stick with him.

"Same," Harry didn't need to voice who it was he was referring to, as they all knew and understood. He tried his best to not change while he was around her, but it was becoming difficult. He noticed more things about her, and it colored his perspective despite his efforts of trying to think of her like he always had-his first true friend.

The friends finished their bottles in silence. If they were like Harry, he bet they were thinking about certain witches and the emotional entanglements that seemed to come with them.

"This one's on me," Neville who was still playing catch up with them. He gave the order to their waitress, "For being here for me."

"Would've done it even without the free butterbeer," Theodore smiled.

Harry chuckled, "same."

"But I'd be lying if I didn't say I don't welcome them," Theodore picked up the new bottle that the waitress had just given them. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it, a frown coming to his features. "Tracey?"

Harry turned his head to see it was indeed her. She looked disheveled, and to Harry's surprise, she was alone. "Trace," He stood to help get her attention, she spotted them, but seemed to hesitate before deciding to join them. _Odd,_ he watched her cross the restaurant to join their table. When she was closer, he noticed her hair was messy and her face looked a bit red. "You okay, Tracey?" 

"I'm fine," She said curtly.

Theodore had gotten up to get her chair, "Thanks," she added, when she sat down. "I'm sorry," she sighed, dropping her head, "It's not your fault."

"What happened?" Theodore returned to his seat. "Where's Zach?"

"Probably on his way to the Hospital Wing."

Neville coughed up some of his butterbeer, while Theodore nearly spat his out at the unexpected answer.

"What?" Harry asked while his friends recovered.

"Nothing serious," Tracey said casually, waving off their apparent concern. She looked at them, some of her old self was returning.

"I take it the date didn't go well," Neville said the obvious.

"That would be the smart bet," Theodore chimed in, "Unless the Hospital Wing is the new go to place for couples."

Tracey smiled, "It didn't." The confirmation didn't seem to bother her as much as it apparently did when they first spotted her walk in.

"I'm sorry," Harry meant it, and the other two were quick to add their sentiments as well.

"Here," Neville offered her his freshly ordered butterbeer since he was still working on their previous round.

"Thanks," Tracey didn't try to argue. She took the bottle and nearly drained it in a single sip. "I needed that," She smacked her lips together.

"So about Smith?" Theodore carefully asked, "I assume he's not going to the Hospital Wing over a broken heart."

Tracey snorted, "His heart isn't the thing that got broke." Her eyes shimmered in the light.

"That sounds ominous," Neville deadpanned.

"I'll save you the details, since you're not the audience for those," she pointed out.

"Appreciate it," Theodore didn't try to hide his relief.

Harry knew she was referring to Hermione and Daphne. Even though he shared part of Theodore's sentiment it didn't mean they were going to ignore it. She was their friend, and she needed to know that they still cared and were there for her. "You can summarize it for us."

Tracey turned to him, looking appreciative of the gesture, "Zach is an arse."

Harry frowned. He had a sinking feeling from the beginning, that he wasn't going to like what it was she said, and the more she had revealed the less doubt remained. When it was revealed and the implications that were tied to it, Harry was half tempted to go visit the Hospital Wing himself.

"Sounds like he got what was coming to him," Neville said.

"Yeah," Theodore was staring down into his bottle, "But if he needs a reminder..." He let his words hang in the air.

"My heroes," Tracey cooed at them, each of them taking her words and tone in varying degrees of awkwardness. That only made Tracey's grin widen, "Don't worry about him," she told them, "It wasn't that serious, but I still needed to deal with it." She looked like she wanted the subject to drop and Harry was inclined to adhere to her wishes.

"To jerks and them receiving their rightful punishments," Harry raised his butterbeer up in toast.

Tracey giggled, but mimicked his movement, Neville and Theodore were quick to follow suit as their bottles clanged against one another and they chorused their toasts.

"It appears we're toasting Nott such a pity I missed it." Daphne appeared behind them.

Hermione was behind her, shaking her head. "Where's Zach?" 

Neville and Theodore had gotten chairs for the new arrivals, with Hermione sitting between Theo and Harry, and Daphne across from her and between Tracey and Neville.

"I'll tell you later."

Daphne frowned, sensing there was a story that needed to be told. She eyed her friend as if trying to pry the details out with a simple look.

"Both of you," She added, looking over at Hermione, "But let's just say there won't be a second date."

"I have a feeling my opinion of Smith is only going to sink lower after hearing this," Daphne observed.

"That would be correct," Tracey agreed.

"Well, since we're all here," Harry looked around the table at his friends, "How about another round?"

That received a loud chorus of agreement and Harry couldn't help but smile as he kindly asked their waitress for some more.

"Did you stop by the Quill shop?" Theodore asked.

"No, not yet," Hermione sounded a bit disappointed, "We're suppose to go after the Three Broomsticks," she gave Daphne a pointed look.

The Slytherin sighed. "Forgive me for not having an interest in going there on my Saturday."

"I-I could go with you," Theodore suggested, "If you'd like?"

Hermione's smile was bright. "That'd be great."

"Great," He replied with some hesitation as if surprised by her answer. He then seemed to sag in his seat, but no one noticed besides Harry since at that moment their waitress returned with their round of butterbeer, and was distributing them around the table. When Theodore got his from Neville, it came with a wink.

Harry smiled at his friend and nodded when he turned in his direction. He returned the gesture, looking a bit proud of himself, but also nauseous if Harry had to guess. Harry hoped that went away for his friend's sake. When they all had their bottles, Harry raised his towards his friends.

"Another toast towards friendship, Harry?" Tracey grinned, correctly guessing his intentions. A ripple of laughter followed from around the table as did murmurs of agreement.

Harry feigned a scowl while he lowered his bottle. "No," he lied, but that didn't fool anyone, "Fine," he admitted, rolling his eyes at the reaction that got from everyone else.

"There's nothing wrong with being thankful for friends," Hermione was always quick to remind them of that. She like him had grew up with little in ways of friends and their time in Hogwarts and the friendships that were forged meant as much to her as it did to Harry.

"Let's just drink them," Neville suggested, and they all agreed.


	7. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to comment. I appreciate it.

"I never thought that it would end."

"You say that about every potions class, Nev," Theo pointed out.

"And I mean it."

Harry chuckled, following behind them as they weaved through the desks on the way out of the potions classroom. He shared his friend's sentiment. Ever since Harry told his Head of House his father's last words and regrets, he had been given nothing but chilly indifference from Professor Snape. Which meant Harry had the same determination as their Gryffindor friend to leave the class as soon as they could.

The girls were ahead of them in their own conversation while Harry trailed Theo and Neville. The two were trying to compare potion notes. They were whispering not wanting to earn the ire of Professor Snape who was a vigilant listener.

"Seriously, Nev?" Theo sounded more amused than exasperated. "He said it three times."

"I know," he said weakly, "but its hard to write it down when he's _staring._ "

Theodore chuckled, "Fine," He patted Neville on the shoulder, "But only because I need those Herbology notes."

Neville's shoulders loosened at the unfounded worry that he was not going to be able to get those notes. "Thank you!" He quickly said, "And of course. I'm happy to help."

Harry was about to ask for help too with their herbology homework when an unexpected voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Potter."

He stopped at once at the icy voice of his Head of House. Harry slowly turned to see Professor Snape was standing at the front of his classroom, arms crossed and folded into the black sleeves of his teaching robes. His equally dark eyes conveyed nothing when they met Harry's. "A word, in my office." His head tilted a fraction in that direction.

"Of course, sir," Harry tried not to gulp.

Snape didn't seem to listen or care as he was already heading towards his office.

"Should we wait?" Theodore didn't hide his concern at his friend's well being, "Should we send word ahead to the Hospital Wing?"

"Theodore," Hermione scolded. "He's a professor! Snape's not going to hurt Harry."

Neville gave his fellow Gryffindor an incredulous look. "He's Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that explanation. "Who is a professor," she repeated her argument, "Dumbledore would never hire someone who'd hurt their students."

"Except for Quirrel," Daphne pointed out with a sly smile.

Hermione frowned. "Except for him," she amended, looking a bit put out that her argument contained a flaw she overlooked.

"Lockhart wasn't too great," Theodore mumbled.

"He didn't hurt anyone," Tracey argued.

"Yes, he did," Neville interjected.

"Those were accidents."

"Thanks, guys," Harry stepped in, seeing that this conversation was spiraling into a confusing entanglement of opinions. "You guys can just wait for me outside if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Daphne was the first to agree. The others nodded and began to file out of the classroom, she was the last one. She stopped at the door and looked back, "A little advice, Harry, but I'd lose the look like you're walking into Azkaban," she winked at him, and with a small smile she slipped out of the room.

"Thanks," he managed to say to her retreating form. He felt his lips curve upwards, thankful at how the joke was able to alleviate some of his concerns of what was waiting for him. Or _who_ was waiting for him.

He made the walk to the office. Harry couldn't help but dwell on the last time he spoke to his head of house outside of class. It had been after his incident with Alexius when for the first time since being sorted in Slytherin, Snape had given him validation that Harry belonged in this house.

 _And I went ahead and mucked that all up,_ Harry had then had to tell Snape about his Father and his apology to his former rival. He thought it was words that his Head of House wanted to hear. He had offered to give the memory for Snape to see, but the Potions professor coldly refused. In Harry's mind, it seemed Snape was determined to lock up that part of his life and to never view it again.

"Thank you for _finally_ joining me, Mister Potter," Snape's back was to him when Harry entered.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said automatically. He could already tell by his professor's voice that he should tread carefully.

"Your friends concerns were touching."

Harry felt part of his face slacken in surprise. An icy touch on his back at the realization Snape had overheard them.

That was when Snape chose to turn to face him. "Mister Longbottom's especially are _noted_."

Harry stood still and shocked. It was his worry for Neville that prompted him to try to say something in his friend's defense. "Sir, I-," he began but Snape cut him off by raising a finger.

"I'm not here to speak on the gossiping of students," He said in a tone that conveyed he thought such matters beneath him. "Mister Longbottom is not the first student to not appreciate my class, and he will not be the last." He then used that finger and pointed it for Harry to take a seat.

Harry silently obeyed. He took the empty seat while still quietly hoping his friend would not have any fallout for what was said between them about their potions professor. "Then why did you ask to see me, sir?"

Snape raised a dark eyebrow at Harry's question, a look followed that was clear to read- _Really?_ He then turned his back on Harry again. His attention seemed to be on something particular on his bookshelf, but Harry didn't have a good enough look to see what it was. "Last time we spoke," his tone was eerily calm, "You told me something."

"I did." Harry realized after he gave his answer, it sounded more a question than a confirmation due to his tone. His head of house thought as much too as he looked over his shoulder towards him, causing Harry to clarify, "I remember, sir."

"Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why did you tell me?" His voice was dangerously soft.

Harry was certain this was difficult ground he was about to tread on. He did not answer right away, wanting to choose his words carefully. He thought to himself, why he did say what he did, but he wasn't sure how to properly explain it especially when he was concerned that Harry's words could do him more harm than intended.

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing?" There was a mocking edge to Professor's Snape's tone, "For who? Your father? To try to protect his _legacy._ "

"No," Harry said quickly, but harshly. The latter which was not just surprising to Harry but to Snape as well, who turned around at it. He tried to not falter under the intimidating stare that followed. "It was for my mum."

Something quick but unrecognizable flickered over Snape's face at Harry's answer. "What?" His voice sounded more like a strangled hiss.

Harry knew of his mother and Snape's history together. Roxy and the others had informed him of it, of their friendship before Hogwarts had even started. And how it was strained when they were sorted into different houses and how it eventually fell apart when they were older due to the war with Voldemort. The Dark Lord and his ilk loomed over the school like an imposing shadow trying to recruit for his army in the battles to come. Sadly in Harry's mind many of his soldiers came from his house-Slytherin.

 _Not very ambitious to follow an unhinged Dark wizard_ , he thought. _Voldemort doesn't share._ He put that aside knowing he shouldn't stay too quiet at Snape's question.

"She wanted you to let go. That you needed to forgive yourself and move forward, sir," Harry said softly, recalling his parting words with his parents in their brief time together between life and death at the removal of the horcrux that was grafted onto Harry.

Harry pressed forward before Snape could stop him, to silence him, believing he needed to hear it.

"She forgives you, She told me to tell you that. She'll forgive you," Harry saw the warring emotions flickering over the usual stoic Potions professor's face.

Snape's face twisted, dark eyes glancing away, while his mouth turned downward.

"But," Harry paused, remembering the rest of what his Mother had told him, but was unsure if that should be added. He did not want to look like he was manipulating the matter. That was why he wanted Snape to see it and not him having to repeat what he was told.

"She'll forgive me?" He repeated quietly, shaking his head, looking perturbed at the mere thought. He paled, and shook his head again. "No," His voice sounded strained and tired, "No." This time it was louder and forceful.

"Professor?" Harry had gotten out of his seat, surprised at the sudden display of emotions from his head of house. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He back pedaled, realizing this was a mistake.

"I don't deserve it," His dark eyes then fell on Harry as if looking at him for the first time. They stayed on Harry's eyes for a few seconds, before turning away and taking a breath. "Mister Potter," his voice returned to its cold crispness.

"Yes, professor?"

"You will not repeat what you just saw or heard."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir." Harry had no intention to, even before Snape's icy warning. He did not flinch under the Potion's professor gaze when he looked him over as if to see if he could snuff out if Harry was lying to him or not.

"Smart," Snape replied sharply, smoothing the front of his robes before brushing some of his dark and greasy hair out of his face. "There may come a time when I ask to see this," he paused, "memory of your mother."

"You will have it, sir."

Snape's eyes held a suspicious glint to them, but it did not last. He gave a tight nod, "Until then, we will speak no more of this matter or what was said. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Harry then found himself adding. "I ask that my friend, Neville be given that same courtesy from what you may or may not have overheard."

He regarded him quietly for a second or more, before his lips looked to curve upwards, but his face remained stony, "Very well, Mister Potter. Agreed."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Thank you, sir." He looked to the open door. "Will that be all, sir?"

"That will be all," Snape dismissed with a turn of his head.

Harry was at the doorway when his potions professor spoke to him.

"You continue to surprise me, _Harry_."

That had caused him to stop. It was not just what he said, but how he said it. It was very rare for his Head of house to use his name. He looked over, but Snape wasn't looking at him. He was sitting at his desk, his eyes overlooking some parchment on his desk.

Realizing, he couldn't stand in the doorway, Harry left to regroup with his friends.

* * *

"One more?"

Harry laughed, "Alright, one more." He held up his finger.

Tracey grinned, putting her arm around him. "You'll thank me for these in a couple years, ya know."

"Will I?" Harry glanced over to see Tracey's confident smirk in response. He then looked forward as Tracey awkwardly held the camera out in front of them in order to take a picture of the two of them. He smiled, and waited until the familiar flash filled his vision.

After all the pictures he was bombarded with today, he still could not get used to that blinding flash. Surely there was some magical spell to temper it. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping the white splotches in his vision wouldn't linger past a few seconds.

The pictures were to capture their historic day. Harry and Tracey had played their first match for their house team in quidditch going up against their rivals, Gryffindor. It was a thrilling game, and Harry savored every moment of it. The crowd, the flying, the competition, but most of all the victory, that he and Tracey helped secure for Slytherin.

They were just leaving the locker room to catch up with the rest of their friends who would be waiting for them in Moony's office for a small party to celebrate their first game and victory. He had changed out of his sweaty and dirty Slytherin uniform as soon as he was able.

Tracey had decided to keep hers on, and Harry wondered if she was ever going to part with it. Thankfully, she had been smart enough to cast some cleaning charms to banish the grime and sweat and any odors that would have clung to it after their grueling game.

The camera had been a gift from Tracey's mother. She hadn't been able to get the time off at St. Mungos to go to the game. So she had tasked her daughter with taking as many pictures as she could to capture everything Olivia Davis would miss.

 _She was taking those orders to heart,_ Harry had lost count of how many pictures his friend had taken. Tracey had not just focused on taking pictures in the aftermath of their victory, but she had taken dozens in the lead up to their match. Until she handed the camera off to Daphne and charged her friends with taking as many as they could.

Resigned at not just having to go to the match, but now having to watch closely, and document it, Daphne reluctantly took the camera from her best friend. The camera had been promptly returned after the match, back to the locker room where Tracey gladly took it from Daphne, who told them the rest would meet them at Moony's office, and not to take too long. Harry had barely heard Daphne over the flash of Tracey's camera who was eager to capture the right mood of their victory for her mum to see.

Daphne left the locker room rubbing her eyes, and muttering angrily. The latest victim of her friend's trigger happy finger when it came to these pictures.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about your Mum missing any more of your matches," Harry was pleased that his vision returned. He looked over to see Tracey fiddling with the camera.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"Just the number of pictures you've taken." He teased. "It'll be shorter and easier for her if she just went to the game."

Tracey giggled, but nudged his shoulder with hers in feigned outrage. "I can't wait to see which ones they took while we're playing," Her eyes shined. "Aren't you curious to see how you look?"

"I'm more curious to see if your camera will permanently damage my vision."

Tracey laughed, "I didn't take that many!" She protested, but her confidence faltered at Harry's stare. "Okay, maybe I took a few too many," she amended, "A few."

Harry snorted, "A few?" He shook his head, "Okay, I'll accept that."

Tracey looked pleased at the compromise. "However, that doesn't include the party we're going to."

Harry groaned, and she just laughed louder as they made their way across the castle's grounds and back towards the school.

He was surprised at how much Tracey had transformed in the last few days. It had all started when she got the camera. Before the gift, she had been nervous and worried about their first match. She barely ate, procrastinated at practice and was unable to stay focused in class. It was consuming her, and despite Harry and their friends' efforts, it was difficult to break that tight grip her anxiousness had put around her. It was worrying for all of them to see her in such a state. Daphne had said that she was sick too because of the nerves of the pending match.

 _And then she got that camera,_ Harry remembered when it had arrived with the Post. Tracey had been disappointed by the letter her mother sent, and surprised by the gift. She had curiously taken the camera and following her mother's advice had started using it first at practice. And to Harry and the others' relief Tracey's trepidation seemed to melt away when she was behind the camera. He couldn't help but wonder if that had been Tracey's mother's plan all along.

They were nearly to the doors when they heard voices calling from behind. The two Slytherins turned and were surprised at who approached them. It was Fred and George Weasley. The fourth year Gryffindor twins who played the beaters for their house team. They looked to have come from their own locker room since they were cleaned and changed out of their uniforms.

"Oi! Wait up," one of them called out.

"Do you know which is which?" Tracey mumbled to him.

Harry shook his head. "No idea," he whispered back, watching them approach. He had always been friendly with the Gryffindor twins dating back to his first year when they had helped him after a cruel prank Draco had played on him. They had found and rescued him when he was afraid he'd be stuck and lost for a long time.

"We wanted to congratulate you," The one on the right said.

The one on the left nodded, "That's right, you two were bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Harry was appreciative for their praise. He had watched them over the years and had always been impressed by their skill as both flyers and beaters. He was certain they were the best beaters in the school. Sadly they were on the wrong team.

"Yeah, thanks," Tracey was looking between them, "But I'd think it would help if I knew who was who."

That got the twins to laugh. They then exchanged a look between them that felt like a silent conversation, before the one on the right spoke up. "That's fair enough, I'm George," he then pointed to his brother, "And this is Fred."

"There's not a day that goes by when he wishes he was Fred and I was George," Fred grinned.

"You wish."

"Nice to meet you," Tracey pushed forward before the brothers could bicker anymore. "I'll be thinking of you when I ice the bruise on my ribs."

George looked sheepish. "That was me."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

George chuckled, "In my defense that's my role in this game, maybe ya forget?"

Tracey took his sarcasm with a growing smile. "Didn't forget, just didn't appreciate it."

"You still scored," Harry pointed out, unable to keep his own smile from surfacing.

Tracey beamed at that truth. "I did? Didn't I?"

"You did," Fred and George agreed dully.

"A pity you're on Slytherin," Fred went on. "Otherwise, we could actually like or respect you," he winked.

Harry laughed. "Indeed," he then turned to Tracey. "We're really missing out on something, don't ya think?"

Tracey snorted. "Looks like it."

The Twins took this insult with amusement instead of indignation. "If anyone should be upset its us." George pointed out.

"Because you lost?" Tracey asked with a not so innocent tone.

"In part," Fred answered, "But now Wood's going to be drilling us even harder in our practices," he said in a resigned tone, accepting the cruel path laid out for him and his brother.

George was nodding, "So many drills, so many hours," he gave a dramatic shudder.

"I think he's hoping to break us," Fred said. "So he can reforge us in his image," Fred added. "His very scary intense image where only Quidditch matters."

"That's not so bad," Tracey remarked.

"Then you can come to the practice for us," Fred offered.

George shook his head. "No, Wood would think she was a spy or some deviant trying to ferret our secrets."

"Why would we spy on you?" Tracey asked. "We already beat you."

Fred looked her over in an exaggerated manner. "That's exactly what a spy would say to get us to lower our guard."

"Right you are, George," George grinned.

"I'm Fred," He reminded his brother.

"Oh yeah," George replied, "Sorry, got distracted with those practices that are in store for us."

"Understandable," Fred said, "They're dreadful."

"Harry, Tracey," Four heads turned to see Professor Lupin approaching them. "Was wondering when you were going to show up to your own party? There's fashionably late and then there's just rude," His tone belaying his words.

"Sorry," Tracey knew she was the reason for it due to her constant picture taking.

Remus waved her off. "Don't be, we've been able to have as much as food and drink." He then turned to Fred and George as if noticing them for the first time. "You two flew well today. You're great beaters."

"Thank you, Professor," Fred was the one to reply.

Lupin nodded, "I also heard about that stunt you pulled on Filch on the second floor last week."

"We don't know what you're talking about, Professor Lupin."

If Harry didn't know the twins better he probably would've believed George's response. They sounded and looked so genuine in their innocence.

Moony didn't respond, he looked them over under a stern gaze for a few quiet seconds. "That's a pity, I wanted to get those responsible a butterbeer," He shrugged, "Oh well."

The twins exchanged incredulous looks at that, but to their credit they still did not come clean to any wrongdoing.

He laughed, "You two remind me of my friends and I when we went here." His tone had gone wistful.

"Professor Lupin a troublemaker?" George said in a feigned surprised voice. "It couldn't be."

Moony only smiled, "You have no idea." There was a twinkle in his eyes before he turned back to Harry and Tracey. "Come on, let's go."

"We should get going," George agreed.

"Yeah," Fred said, "This could be our last free Saturday afternoon for a while."

"Wait," Tracey stopped them, "a picture?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh that's cruel," Fred protested.

"Yeah, now you're just rubbing it in."

Though neither twin looked bothered or upset by her request. "Just make it quick," Fred said in a feigned voice as if he was in pain.

Tracey offered the camera to Lupin as a silent question.

He took it with an indulgent smile.

Harry groaned-loudly.

Tracey ignored him. She moved to stand on Fred's side while Harry moved to stand on George's side since the Twins were in the middle.

"What should we say?" Harry asked them.

"Slytherin, obviously," Tracey grinned.

The twins sighed, but when Lupin warned them he was taking the picture, right before the flash blinded Harry once more, he heard him and Tracey saying- _Slytherin_ while the Twins were saying- _obviously._

The white blotches were a familiar sight to Harry as he fruitlessly scrubbed at his eyes to try to banish them and regain his sight.

"Insult to injury," George said.

"Injury to injury," Fred corrected, as the brothers were reeling from the flash.

"Thanks again, guys," Harry hoped they knew he wasn't referring to the picture but him being appreciative of their gesture to congratulate them on their victory.

They understood, smiled and nodded. "Still a pity you weren't in Gryffindor, Harry." They called back, they then turned to Tracey. "We're undecided about you."

Tracey stuck her tongue out at them.

"Lead on, Moony," Harry called to his uncle. He followed his words by extending his hands forward as if trying to feel his way around.

"Don't be so dramatic, Harry," Tracey chided him, grabbing his arm to lead him the way.

If Harry had turned back then he would've noticed the strange looks _Moony_ had gotten out of the twins. He would've seen them perk as well as gape at what he said. Instead, he, Lupin, and Tracey made their way inside the castle while the twins were left to their own thoughts at what they just overheard between Harry and Moony.


	8. A Sirius Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black makes his debut

"Can you stop pacing?"

Harry didn't need to look up from his textbook to know his friend hadn't.

"I'm not trying to," grumbled Theo.

He gave his fellow Slytherin a sympathetic look. "Don't overthink it," he offered, thinking it was good advice, _its_ _not as if I'm acting on it, or have any experience in this._ A voice was quick to point out. A certain dark haired friend flickered across his vision with a soft smile.

"It's all I can think about," His friend sounded panicked. Theodore ran his hands over his face, but the move didn't replace the miserable look that marred his features.

Theodore had surprised Harry that afternoon with the spontaneous decision that he was to ask out Hermione before their weekly study session. Harry was impressed. He knew Theo had been wrestling with his feelings for her for weeks, but had been anxious to act on them. Theo feared the future of their friendship if she did not return his feelings. He also feared his father's reaction if he were to discover that his only son was dating a Muggleborn witch.

The two Slytherins had arrived early to the library, knowing that Hermione was usually the first to arrive to their sessions. Theodore had wanted to beat her there and then hoped to ask her when there wasn't an audience in the form of the rest of their friends.

Since arriving, Harry watched his friend's confidence slowly crumble despite his efforts to stop it. It seemed nothing he said was having any good effect on him. _Of course not,_ a voice was happy to note, _What would you know what to say or do?_

Theodore took the seat across from Harry, looking more nauseous than courageous.

"Remember what Neville said," Harry tried a different approach, wishing their Gryffindor friend was here with them now. He was the one who had been the first of them to be bold enough to ask out the girl he fancied, even in rejection, he proved his heart and courage.

"Yes," That seemed to calm him a little, "Thanks," He managed a weak smile, and let loose a tired breath, and leaned his head back against the chair and close his eyes. "I know it sounds silly, but its the wait," he complained. "It just gives me," he waved his hand in frustration, "all this time to worry and think of all the ways it could go wrong."

"It's not going to go wrong."

Theodore opened one eye, and his lips crooked in dry amusement. "Easier to say, harder to get it to stick." He tapped his finger to his head.

"You went up against a cave troll." He was pleased at seeing the words were seemingly taking hold of his friend. "It's just Hermione. Your friend, just don't overthink this."

"Hey guys," Hermione appeared, smiling cheerfully at the both of them. Oblivious to their earlier conversation, Hermione slung her bag across the chair next to Theo's.

"Hey," Harry replied, but then turned to Theo and gave him a pointed look. _See!_ He mouthed, trying to show his friend that he had nothing to worry about. Harry and the others had their own silent suspicions that Hermione shared similar feelings towards Theodore. _This would be used as evidence to support that claim._

Theo's eyes widened, but did nothing to add to the conversation, deciding on looking down at his Potions parchment.

Harry suppressed a groan, but knew his judgment should be mute given his own inaction.

"I thought I'd be the first one here," She admitted.

"Disappointed?" Theo somehow found his voice and managed to make the question come out as a tease.

Harry was impressed.

It worked since it got Hermione to smile, and turn away from him. "No," she answered quickly.

 _And she seemed to sound...flustered?_ Harry guessed, not knowing that was the right word to describe her current state. _It's all so confusing._

"Glad to hear it," Theodore's confidence appeared to be ascending.

"I came a little early today because I needed to look for a book," She confessed suddenly, and moved to stand up.

"What book?" Theodore asked.

"It's for Runes."

"Do you need help?"

Harry hid his surprise as he looked on at how well his friend was doing.

"That'd be great."

Her answer nearly had him tripping out of his chair to get up to join her. Thankfully for Theodore, she wasn't looking at him at that precise moment when his face nearly collided with the table.

Harry chuckled, but managed to turn it into a cough when Hermione turned in their direction.

Theodore sent him a frown without any heat.

Harry gave him a subtle thumb's up carefully blocking it from Hermione.

His Slytherin friend responded with a smile and nod.

Harry was relieved and happy to note that Theodore didn't look the least bit nervous when he joined her. The two then disappeared behind a stack of books, conversing quietly.

 _So what's your excuse?_ The voice was blunt, and Harry wanted to ignore it despite the stinging truth to its question. He didn't want to think about her even if it led down a very tempting path of other thoughts that were more interesting than his current homework.

 _Can face Voldemort, but you can't face her._ Harry was saved from further self-heckling at the arrival of Neville.

"Hey," The gryffindor was quick to greet and smile at him. His eyes then turned to the two empty seats where Hermione and Theodore had left their stuff. A flickering of suspicion passed over his face, and his smile became a bit more of a smirk when he sat down at the end of the table. "Interesting."

Harry laughed. "It always is around here."

Neville agreed with that. "I'm just happy to be out of the Gryffindor dorm room." He pulled out his outrageously outdated muggle studies book that had unwisely predicted the future triumph of the zeppelin over this other flimsy muggle contraption called an _aeroplane._

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Ron," he opened up his textbook, "He's distraught about his rat."

"His rat?" Harry had heard about this creature from Neville over the years, and how he had found it in the oddest places during that time.

"Yeah," Neville confirmed, "Ron's afraid Scabbers is dying." He sounded contrite for his fellow Gryffindor and his current plight. "The rat's been awfully sick this year."

"How can you tell?" Harry didn't know a lot about rats, but he doubted they were as obvious in expressing their ailments and feelings unlike dogs or cats or a very particular owl.

Neville shrugged. "I like plants, Harry, not animals."

"How can you tell with plants?" Harry thought that would be more challenging to discern unless the plant had turned brown. He immediately regretted voicing that question since it launched his herbology enthused friend into a lecture about the various clues, histories, and theories.

Harry thought he was patient and quiet long enough after a few long winded minutes and decided to intervene when he noticed a slight lull in his friend's speech. Neville was no doubt preparing to start an entirely new train of thought unless Harry stopped him.

"Thank you, Neville." He tried to inject some enthusiasm and gratitude into his voice, but he wasn't sure it was convincing or worse it may have sounded sarcastic.

Thankfully, his friend got the message. "You're welcome, Harry." He responded in kind, a knowing smile on his face. This soon sent the friends into chuckling but the mirth didn't last as they were wary of attracting the attention of the unliked and very mean librarian-Madam Pince.

"They're still not back yet."

"Nope," Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. _What if they got into a fight? What if she rejected him? Would that send one or both of them back to their common rooms out of embarrassment?_

Any further conversation about their absent friends was stopped when their table received an unexpected visitor.

"Moony?" Harry had never seen him in the library before. He didn't think he had to since Remus had access to so many books in both his classroom and his office. His Uncle smiled in greeting, and his blue eyes were bright in a way that Harry had rarely seen from him. He didn't look the least bit tired on the contrary, he seemed full of life…

"Harry," Their professor returned the greeting in a feigning stiff manner, "Mister Longbottom."

Neville snorted, and Moony's eyes seemed to twinkle. His smile still firmly in place.

"Were you looking for us?" There was another question that had taken root in his mind, but one that he dared not ask out in the open. _Had they made contact with Sirius?_

"I was looking for you," He sent Neville an apologetic look. In his hands he was holding a rolled up piece of parchment that looked ratty and worn. "But you were easy to find with _the right friends._ "

"What is it?" Harry dared not get hopeful, but it didn't stop it from spreading nonetheless.

"Professor Dumbledore requires your presence," He answered softly, "I volunteered to escort you." He made it sound uninteresting and something mundane for school.

Harry quickly gathered his things and slipped them into his bag. Again trying to tell himself not to get his hopes up, but his excitement could not be contained at the possibility that his hunch was indeed correct.

"Sorry, Nev," He turned to his friend.

"It's fine," Neville was understanding. "I'm sure the others will be coming along shortly."

He knew he meant their other friends, Daphne and Tracey, but it also reminded him of Hermione and Theodore, who were still somewhere in the library together. He wondered if his friend had asked her out, or if they were still wandering about oblivious to each other's feelings and looking for some boring Runes book. In his mind, either scenario seemed very possible.

"Can you let them know?"

"Certainly," Neville replied.

Harry thanked his friend with a grateful nod before slinging his bag over his shoulder and followed a still smiling Moony out of the library.

 _It has to be._ Harry found himself hoping. _Sirius has contacted them._

* * *

_It's finally here._

Harry waited patiently beneath his invisibility cloak which he had retrieved from his dorm room. While there he noted no sign of his friends which meant they must have still been at the library. He also hoped that meant things with Hermione and Theodore had gone well.

When Moony came to collect him from the library, they hadn't gone very far when he confirmed the hope that was bubbling within Harry those last few minutes.

_"Sirius has made contact," Moony's tone was thrumming with a mixture of emotions that were difficult to describe._

_"Is that where we're going?" Harry had asked immediately._

_"Yes," Moony confirmed, sharing a smile with him. "You'll be going to Dumbledore first."_

_"And you?"_

_"I'll be going to speak with him."_

_Harry had understood and thought it fair that Moony be allowed to see his dear friend before them, and to speak privately with him. He knew Remus had a lot to say to Sirius and he was certain so did his godfather. Harry hoped that the reunion would lead to reconciliation between the two close friends._

Now, Harry was waiting for the headmaster. Him and Dumbledore had spoken briefly in his office. There, the headmaster had explained the directions that Harry needed to follow which he quickly agreed to. In that time, Dumbledore had first sent a message to Roxanne, a healer at St. Mungos, knowing Sirius would need treatment and help to undo the toils that Azkaban put on him.

He then reached out to a few of his friends within certain areas of the Ministry to help smooth things along and to insure Sirius is fairly treated without prejudice in the case of him needing to come in to verify his innocence.

_Sirius' protection is of the utmost importance, Dumbledore had said. If I feel the Ministry cannot provide it then Sirius may need to remain in hiding a bit longer._

_That made sense to Harry and he said as much to Dumbledore who gave him a grateful smile. 'What we really need is Peter,' Dumbledore noted, 'With him in custody then Sirius' defense cannot be so easily dismissed.' The Headmaster looked thoughtful, 'But Cornelius may prove difficult. He will not like this drudged up especially if it paints the Ministry in a poor light. He'll fear it will make him look bad.'_

_Harry didn't care two sickles what Fudge thought or wanted. He wasn't going to let his godfather further languish or worse continued to be punished for a crime he didn't commit. Despite his annoyance for the Minister of Magic an idea did come to him that prompted him to speak up, while hoping he didn't sound like a fool._

_'I can talk to Fudge.'_

_You? Dumbledore's eyebrows had shot up, but his blue eyes searched his face with unveiled interest._

_'Yes,' Harry answered, 'I understand the value my support could have if I gave it.' He had had countless lessons with Cyrus about politics, and though he didn't entirely understand everything especially the part about him continuing to be so important, he didn't argue._

_To him, he was just a thirteen year old kid, but if the public considered him having some influential clout, who was he to tell them he didn't. 'I will openly support Fudge, its not as if Fudge was anyway involved in Sirius' arrest or case.'_

_'He was not,' Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard, 'There was no trial. He went right to Azkaban.'_

_An injustice, Harry still couldn't believe when he had been told. For the government to just condemn him in an instant and imprison him in the worst place on earth for the remainder of his life. It was unsettling._

_'Fudge would welcome any support you'd give him,' Dumbledore observed, 'it could smooth things over.'_

_'Then I'll do it.' To Harry it was an easy decision to make if it would help his godfather._

His memory of his conversation with the headmaster slipped away when he spotted Dumbledore walking towards him.

_It was time._

* * *

The school grounds were dark and empty, but Harry didn't dare remove his cloak without Dumbledore's permission. The headmaster was walking at his side to any observer it would look like he was out taking an evening stroll.

"I've heard that Professor Lupin's classes have become many students' favorites."

"They are," Harry quickly confirmed, "He's the best!"

That got a smile out of Dumbledore. "I'm pleased to hear."

"Much better than Lockhart."

"So I've been told," Dumbledore replied dryly. "I had a suspicion about him last year."

"Really?" This was the first Harry was hearing about it.

Dumbledore nodded, "It did not take me long to confirm it," He glanced towards the spot where Harry was at his side. It was unsettling how his blue eyes could find Harry even when under the invisibility cloak. "So I needed to make arrangements and look for a replacement."

"Arrangements?" Harry didn't understand. He remembered the very public falling out of Lockhart, it had delighted him, Theo, and Neville without end. They still enjoyed talking and laughing about it and reveled in the part they played in it.

"Yes, I may have suggested that we'd need a way to take control of the story," Dumbledore said simply, "A public face we could rally around that would pull us past the tragedy that had haunted the last semester." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to gleam in the night. "Professor Lockhart had agreed readily with my approach and when I suggested it should be him, he happily approved when I assured him he'd have the full support and backing of the school."

Harry had always found it strange that neither Dumbledore or Lupin had stepped forward when Lockhart had called his press conference. Why the Headmaster had chosen to stay quiet and not call him out for those shameless lies, but now it all made sense. It had been Dumbledore's hand all along, guiding Lockhart to his own fall with him none the wiser.

 _He did not act alone_ , Harry remembered Snape helping by informing them of the conference and then of the truth serum that could be used to oust Lockhart and to prove to the world that he was a fraud.

It was as if Harry could suddenly see that it had been a puzzle and now all the pieces were falling into place. It was spooky how neat and organized it was and how quickly it had come together. _Professor Snape had been a piece_ , he realized, as were we.

"There is an old adage," Dumbledore looked pensive when he added softly. "You reap what you sow."

"You could've been a Slytherin," Harry eventually said, quietly marveling at the headmaster's cunning and planning that insured Lockhart's fall from grace. He felt no pity for the man who'd steal the spotlight of many talented wizards for his own glory and to enrich himself.

Dumbledore laughed. "The hat may have made that suggestion," He turned to Harry, and his blue eyes twinkled.

Before Harry could press the Headmaster on that or get more details about Lockhart. They had arrived.

The Whomping Willow was a fearsome sight. A very violent tree with branches that swung angrily and powerfully at any who approach it: bird, animal, student, teacher. It did not care, anyone who dared to trespass within its reach faced the willow's wrath.

Lupin had told him of the tree's true purpose when he revealed he was a werewolf to Harry. And how it was used to hide and protect him before he went through his transformation. As well as the hidden passageway they were about to take. It led Moony to the Shrieking Shack so could transform in peace.

Harry and Dumbledore were just outside the willow's reach. The tree bristled as if sensing an intruder and was poised to defend its position with the swift and brutal lashing of its branches.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Dumbledore was unconcerned by the tree or the threat it posed.

"I am," Harry gathered the cloak tightly to himself knowing he'd need to move fast, and he couldn't trip on it.

Dumbledore's wand was already out and he made the incantation. The effect was instantaneous. The tree immediately froze when the knot on the trunk had been pressed.

Harry followed Dumbledore swiftly through the still branches around the calm willow. The Headmaster moving quite well for a man of his age. They slipped into the concealed passageway and into the dank, dark corridor that would lead them to the Shack and to Sirius.

"You will no longer need your cloak, Harry," Dumbledore said without sounding out of breath from their sprinting.

Harry removed the cloak and put it in his bag.

Dumbledore had already used a spell to illuminate the path. On both sides of them a streak of light went as far as the eye could see, illuminating the way for them. "Let us be off."

* * *

_Dust, dirt, broken furniture._

The Shrieking Shack was a cold place.

Harry shuffled in quietly. He felt a build up of emotions crackling in his stomach. He had been thinking about this very minute these last few months. He had been hoping for it ever since his parents revealed the shocking truth to him.

_Sirius was innocent._

He had only seen a few pictures of him, most of them having been burned, cut, darkened, when everyone believed he was a traitor and a murderer. The majority of the glimpses he had seen of him since were from the newspapers showing a deranged and angry Sirius Black.

Harry tried not to pay that image any mind. _This isn't him._ He'd say. _This isn't my father's best friend. The man who his parents trusted first with their life and then of their son's._ In the former they eventually relented and agreed to go with Pettigrew, a mistake that had cost the three of them dearly. His parents were killed and Sirius was thrown in prison, a condemned man without a trial, sentenced to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

The sound of voices broke Harry from his thoughts. Looking ahead he could see two figures coming out of one of the adjoining rooms, Moony and him.

Sirius Black was dirty, haggard, pale, and thin. When their eyes met, he looked to be in a daze. His expression shifting instantly, "James," the name was said quietly, coated in disbelief before his eyes blinked. "Harry," He corrected himself, his voice as soft as spider's silk.

"Sirius," He replied awkwardly. He wanted to approach his godfather, but now he found his feet suddenly glued to their spot.

The sound of his name made the man smile. "You look just like him," He murmored, he took a hesitant step forward, but stopped when he saw Dumbledore was standing behind Harry.

"I know," Harry had heard it so many times, but it had never bothered him. Especially when it came from the people who loved and respected his parents. It made him pleased and proud to know that he was part of that legacy that got to live on even when Voldemort cruelly took them away too soon.

"Sirius," Dumbledore intoned politely. "We come as friends, as allies. We know the truth about Pettigrew."

That relaxed him. He gave the headmaster a tight nod. "Moony was telling me much the same," He then shook his head. "It's hard to believe, so forgive me my caution."

Dumbledore did not seem bothered and said as much. "A great injustice was done to you, and we will do everything in our power to set things right."

A small smile came to Sirius' dirty face. His eyes flashed with an energy that his body did not seem capable of mimicking due to all those grueling years a prisoner of Azkaban.

Harry who had been standing still and quietly, made up his mind when the two were talking and closed the distance between himself and his godfather. Startling him when he put his arms around him, and Sirius stiffened at first, but soon Harry felt his godfather's arms and the tight embrace that he put him in.

He felt Sirius' body shake, and Harry suspected it to be a stifled sob. In hugging him, he was amazed at just how thin he was, feeling bones. He blinked back tears at all the suffering his godfather had gone through. _He'll never go back._

The embrace lasted for a few seconds, and when it was finally over, Harry felt something thick in his throat. His eyes were itching and he rubbed at them to feel more wetness swelling in them.

"Look at you," Sirius' tone croaked. His hands resting on Harry's shoulders. His gray eyes looking him over, a smile on his chapped lips. His attention soon fell on the Slytherin emblem, and his smile dipped.

"A Slytherin."

"Yes," Harry said proudly. However, he was aware of his godfather's well deserved animosity towards the house.

"Moony warned me of this," Sirius let out a dry chuckle, "But still," something flickered across his face and it dimmed his smile, but it did not stay, and his levity soon returned. "It's like I'm seeing James in Slytherin robes," He said lightly, "Which reminds me of a prank we once did." His eyes glazed wistfully, and the laugh that followed was filled with more life than anything Sirius had shown since they arrived.

Remus chuckled, clearly remembering said prank.

"You'll have to tell me it," Harry wanted to hear it, but he knew this probably wasn't the best time for it.

"Anything you want to know about them," Sirius assured him, "Anything."

"Thanks," Harry meant it.

Sirius squeezed his shoulders before dropping his hands to his side and turning to Remus. "I was just telling Moony about _Pettigrew_ ," His face darkened.

"If we are to get you exonerated than we'll need to find and catch him," Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry did not miss the exchange of smirks that passed between the two school friends.

"That's just it," Moony began, "Sirius knows where he is."

Dumbledore's white eyebrows rose, "Where?"

"He's at Hogwarts," Sirius pulled out an old Daily Prophet out of his pocket and handed it to the Headmaster. "He's a pet to a wizard family, the Weasleys."

"Scabbers?" Harry said in disbelief, receiving varying looks from the adults. "Neville was just telling me about him. He said that he's sick."

"Interesting," Dumbledore's eyes were on the newspaper while Moony filled Sirius in on who Neville was. "It would be quite challenging to maintain such a form for so many years. It would appear to those who were not looking closely that the rat was just sick and dying."

"He won't be that lucky," Sirius growled.

Moony put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder who accepted it.

Harry was silently pleased to see that the friendship between the two men was still as strong despite what had happened.

"No, he won't." Dumbledore agreed, "Our first priority is to capture him without him becoming suspicious."

"Neville can help," Harry suggested.

"Can you trust this Neville?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"With my life," Harry said at once.

Sirius was not convinced. "I once thought the same about _him_."

"Harry's right," Moony interjected, "Neville's not like Peter. He can help us."

Sirius gave a tight nod, but made no effort to take back his claim or his previous mistrust.

"I'll have a box enchanted where Neville can put him in without Peter being able to transform," Dumbledore explained. "Neville can stun him and then bring him to my office."

"And then?" Sirius didn't look convinced.

"The Ministry will be informed," Dumbledore answered, and raised his hand to stop Sirius from interrupting, "Amelia Bones will not look the other way, Sirius. There will be others who cannot deny not just Pettigrew being alive but his crimes. He will be made to be held accountable for all that he's done."

"What of Fudge?" Moony asked.

That was when Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I can talk to the Minister," Harry answered, "Tell him how much I'd appreciate my godfather getting a thorough look and make sure he knows that I won't hold him responsible for the travesty that happened all those years ago."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Listen to him," He shook his head. "You'll play Fudge like a fiddle. James would've loved to see that."

Moony looked at him with quiet respect. A smile played at his lips.

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore decided, "By tomorrow morning, Pettigrew will be brought to the Ministry and hopefully within a few days, Sirius will be exonerated."


	9. The Lion, the Wizard, and the Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support.

"You want me to stun, Scabbers?"

Neville was standing in Dumbledore's office in front of the Headmaster's desk. He had been quickly summoned after Harry and the headmaster returned from their meeting with Sirius and Remus in the Shrieking Shack.

It was here that Dumbledore explained to Neville what he needed to do.

Harry watched from his seat with mild amusement despite the importance of the matter. Even he had to admit, hearing it back from the Headmaster how strange these instructions or circumstances were.

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. He rested his hands atop each other on his desk.

"Ron's rat?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore was still smiling. He did not look the least bit upset at all these questions or having to repeat himself.

"But he's not actually a rat?"

"No, he is not," Dumbledore answered simply.

Harry saw the confusion in his friend's eyes and the doubt that remained in his expression at what he was being asked to do.

"He's a wizard," Neville repeated.

"He is," Dumbledore confirmed, pleasantly.

"The same wizard who was supposed to be dead the last thirteen years," He sent a look towards Harry, "The one who framed your godfather?"

Harry gave him a tight nod. He had only learned recently the various layers of this story and some of which he had yet to tell his friends about.

"Alright," Neville shrugged, deciding strange or not that he'd help, "Where's the box?"

"Wonderful," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I've enchanted it so once you stun the rat and put him inside," He then revealed the box.

It was small and unassuming. It looked like an old shoe box. It was neither ornate or colorful. It was a bland brown.

"Once you close it," which he then did.

The box immediately changed. The lid and the side facing him became transparent allowing you to look inside to view the contents. Harry blinked, surprised at the unexpected bit of magic.

At the moment, the box was empty, but soon Pettigrew would be inside and that made Harry smile.

Neville didn't hide his surprise. "Okay," He gingerly took the box from a smiling Dumbledore. "And once I have him?"

"We shall meet you at the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore instructed, "And under no circumstances are you to open the box once he's inside, Mister Longbottom."

"I won't," Neville took the words seriously. He held the box a little bit closer, "But sir," He hesitated, "What about Ron?" He asked, "We're sorta stealing his pet."

"We are indeed," Dumbledore sounded more amused at stealing a student's pet than a headmaster should. "However, once this mess is sorted out, I will approach Ronald and purchase him a new pet of his choice," He answered, "as long as it complies with our school rules," Dumbledore's blue eyes shone with mirth behind his glasses and a smile emerged within his white beard.

Satisfied, Neville now looked determined, holding the empty box carefully. He then turned to Harry, "Don't worry, Harry, I'll get him. I won't let you or your godfather down."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry knew that and trusted his friend. "I know you can."

That further boosted his confidence and the Gryffindor then left Dumbledore's office.

Harry had made a suggestion earlier before Neville had arrived that either he or the Headmaster should follow Neville under his invisibility cloak. It was in no way because he didn't trust Neville. No, it was because he could not help, but fear of the possibility no matter how small that Pettigrew could get away.

 _We can't fail Sirius_. His stomach had twisted painfully at just the thought of it.

Dumbledore declined the suggestion. He admitted Harry's cloak was perfect for concealing them from the human eye, but they did not know what success it would have on animals. The headmaster also noted the senses of an animal were usually stronger than humans. So even if it couldn't see them, it may be able to hear or smell them.

 _"I only wonder what my scent would be,"_ Dumbledore had joked. _"_ _I hope its nothing too bothersome."_

If the rat could detect them then the plan would be ruined and Pettigrew would flee. So it was decided it was too much of a risk. Scabbers would not suspect Neville, who lived in that dormitory room the last three years.

 _Sometimes it was the simple plans that proved to be the most successful ones_ , Dumbledore had observed.

It was still dinner for the students, so they believed Ron would still be in the Great Hall. Harry suspected his friends might be in there too. They were probably wondering where he had gone off to.

Harry was just as curious about Theo and how it went with Hermione. He was hopeful when this was all said and done, he'd have good news for his friends, and Theo would have good news too.

"Shall we be off, Harry?" Dumbledore had stood from his seat and made his way around the desk, he gestured towards the door.

Harry nodded. He followed the Headmaster out of his office. He was careful not to step on his long robes that were gold and purple with stars emblazoned here and there.

They began the walk to the Hospital Wing where the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge would be waiting for them as well as Amelia Bones. Harry had met her at Kings Cross station before his second year. She was Susan's Aunt, and whenever she talked about her, his Hufflepuff friend had only glowing things to say about her. It was clear she saw her Aunt as an inspiration.

Harry's shoes hitting the stone floor was the only sound between him and the headmaster. Dumbledore wore purple slippers that seemed incapable of making sound. Harry suspected an enchantment or some charm, in hearing his footsteps he realized what a great advantage it would be if you couldn't be heard.

Seeing the benefits, he made a note to look into it when he had the time.

"Sir?" Harry continued when Dumbledore turned to him, "How did you get them to come?" He did not think it was the blunt truth: _that a wizard who was supposed to be dead for the last thirteen years was actually alive and had been a rat_. Harry was quite certain that wouldn't go over well.

Dumbledore paused as if to consider his answer, and for a long second, Harry feared that the headmaster would not tell him. That proved to be unfounded.

"The Minister owed me a favor," Dumbledore revealed vaguely. "I do not wish to say more only out of respect for the Minister. I hope you can understand, Harry."

"I do, sir," Harry could tell it was not something he should pry into. What impressed him was that Dumbledore was using it for this, to help Sirius. A favor from the Minister of Magic, Harry couldn't imagine how much of a boon that could be worth. When he said as much to Dumbledore, the Headmaster took it with a sad smile.

"You praise me when you should not," He said gently, "A great injustice was done to Sirius. I played a part in that," He looked down, "I was convinced that he was guilty even when so many of his actions proved him not to be a traitor or heartless murderer. Those really were dark and terrible times, Harry, when we trusted so little and suspected so many," he sighed. "I let the matter rest, and because of my inability to see past my own disappointment and anger an innocent man spent thirteen years in Azkaban Prison." His blue eyes were glistening behind his glasses.

Harry could only nod. He wasn't sure what he could add to the Headmaster's emotional confession. He knew Sirius' imprisonment once his innocence was revealed had heavily affected some including Moony.

"I've always been told, I'm a bright wizard, Harry. The best wizard since Merlin, smart and powerful, and beyond compare," He let out a weak chuckle, "And at times at my worst and in my hubris, I've allowed myself to believe it," He shook his head, "And because of that my mistakes have been costly," He paused, "And the people I could not save weigh heavily on me every second of every day."

He stopped and turned to him. "It is a heavy burden, Harry, some of us have been called to carry," He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I fear what will be placed on you in what is to come," He gently squeezed it, "However, I know you will triumph. You are many things that I will never be. You have powers that Voldemort will never understand."

"You not me will be the wizard that the people should turn to for inspiration," He gave him a small smile. "I do not mean to burden you, Harry, nor do I wish to pressure you. I only wish to support you and to let you know you have my utmost confidence and faith."

"Thank you, sir," Harry's throat swelled and his voice was thick. He was honored. Pride filled inside him at the Headmaster's heartfelt words and support. It was a warm and wonderful feeling. There was some dismay there as well at the stalwart belief being placed on him, but Dumbledore's eyes shone with such sincerity that in that moment the dismay could be easily quieted.

"Shall we?"

Still not fully trusting his voice after what the Headmaster said about him, Harry just nodded. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind and they continued their walk towards the Hospital Wing.

"There is a matter that I thought you'd be interested in, Harry. It has been put aside because of Sirius, but it is important and will need to be looked into."

"What is it, sir?"

"I believe I may be close to discovering another," Dumbledore stopped himself, but Harry didn't need him to finish. He knew what he was referring to- another one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

"Really?" He perked up at that exciting news.

"Yes," Dumbledore looked hopeful, "However, the manner of your involvement will need to be discussed," The Hospital Wing door came into view. "I fear what Cyrus and Roxanne will do to me if I have you confront another trial like a basilisk."

Harry chuckled, knowing the headmaster was right. They were very protective and Harry appreciated it.

It had been strange and uncomfortable at first. He was not used to it, and he did not know how to behave or react to it. He was so unsure and awkward. The attention and affection made him stiffen because he was always taught to shrink back, to shy away from being the focus. Hard lessons he learned during primary school, but ones he had to learn quickly upon receiving the wrath of either his cousin or his uncle.

So to then be thrust into it and to have someone else care for him. It required a period of adjustment, a slow growth that they thankfully understood. They helped to slowly guide him into understanding and showing what he meant to them.

 _I'll always be grateful._ He did not want to know what his life would have turned out like if he had not encountered the Greengrass family at Kings Cross three years ago.

"Here we are," Dumbledore had opened the hospital wing door for him.

He thanked him before walking in. He was pleased to say that he had only visited the Hospital Wing once so far this year, and that had been technically before the term had truly begun. Harry was thankful for that, not just because it meant he had been relatively unscathed over the school year, but more importantly it meant he hadn't had to visit his friends here.

He would never forget Daphne and Hermione, petrified on their hospital beds. They had visited often and it had been awful. To feel so hopeless and to see your friends in such a state and be powerless to help them.

The Hospital Wing hadn't changed since Harry found himself here right before his third year officially started. There was a row of beds that looked immaculate on both sides of the room upon walking in. The beds were all empty. Most of the privacy screens were folded and tucked away, but one or two remained in their place as Harry and Dumbledore walked through the row of beds.

It wasn't the school matron, Madam Pomfrey waiting for them. It was Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. They seemed to be having their own conversation, and it was the former who noticed their approach.

"Albus," she greeted cordially, before turning her attention towards Harry, and she did not hide her surprise at his inclusion.

"Madam Bones," Harry took her surprise to initiate the greeting. "It is a pleasure to see you again." When he neared he lowered his head out of respect.

Amelia Bones was dressed in dark robes. A golden badge was sewn into the spot on her chest above her heart that signified her as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Her sleeves were striped from shoulder down to the cuffs in golden thread, woven amidst them was the Ministry of Magic emblem or initials.

It all looked rather gaudy to Harry's eye, like something Gilderoy Lockhart would wear. However, he knew Madam Bones well enough through her niece that this must be required wearing for either her position or department.

"This is a surprise, Mister Potter," She said, her brown eyes peering down at him. "Susan continues to write well of you and your growing friendship."

Harry smiled, pleased with that and he said as much before adding. "Its been a pleasure to be able to call your niece a friend, Madam Bones."

She returned his smile but then turned her inquisitive eyes towards Dumbledore who had been speaking to Fudge.

"Minister Fudge," Harry took the opportunity to step forward to present himself. He remembered his lessons with Cyrus and Roxanne and despite the nervousness he felt fluttering in his chest, he made sure to look and sound confident. To speak clearly and move smoothly in his interaction with the Minister of Magic. Aware how important first impressions were, Cyrus had cautioned him: _pure blooded wizards have a long memory._

"Harry Potter," he looked him over as if thinking Harry's presence was some elaborate and magical ruse.

Minister Fudge was a short man with grey hair. He had a plain face and unremarkable features, but he dressed extravagantly. He was wearing a richly sewn green and black dress robes. Harry was no expert on fashion, but the material and thread looked very expensive. To complete his look he wore a matching bowler hat that rested neatly atop his head.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, sir," Harry stepped forward and offered him his hand in friendship in the way he had seen Cyrus do countless times.

"You as well, Mister Potter," Fudge hesitated only for a second or more before taking Harry's hand. The pause seemed more out of confusion of the situation then any ill feelings in regards to him, or so Harry hoped. "The Magical world owes you a great debt."

"I may have been one of the last names recorded in the war, Minister Fudge," Harry said slowly, knowing he needed to pick his words carefully and say them clearly. "But there were many wizards and witches who came before me in our defense and fought valiantly against the evil that is Lord Voldemort and his followers. We are indebted to their sacrifices and endless courage."

The name brought a flinch from Fudge, but he recovered, "Well said, Mister Potter."

Harry hoped he wasn't being too optimistic when thinking he had impressed the Minister. Some of his worry deflated at how well he thought it was going between him and Fudge. From the corner of his vision, he could see Madam Bones too took his words seriously and looked to have approved of Harry's sentiment.

He knew she lost her brother and his family against Voldemort during the war.

"Albus, what is the meaning of all this?"

Dumbledore took the Minister of Magic's demand with a patient smile. "Allow me, first to get us comfortable because there is much to tell," With that, his wand was out and silently he cast the needed spells to have four cushy and cozy large chairs appear in a square formation.

Fudge didn't move to take a seat. If anything, he looked annoyed. "Albus," He began, but stopped when Dumbledore put a hand up.

"Forgive me, Cornelius," He then moved to sit down in one of the seats and let out an agreeable sigh, "Ah, these are comfortable," He then blinked as if remembering they were there. "There are some matters we need to discuss. They are to the benefit of your Ministry and to justice itself."

"Matters?" Fudge repeated, frowning, "What sort of matters?" He looked suspiciously at the headmaster.

Harry had followed Dumbledore's example and took the seat to his left. He also agreed that these chairs were quite comfortable. Soft and cushy, he leaned back and it felt as if he was sitting on a cloud. He, however, decided he didn't have the clout to publicly comment on chairs in the middle of a conversation with the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement so he stayed silent.

"Just a few minutes of your time, Cornelius," Dumbledore said soothingly as if talking to an upset student and not the Minister of Magic. "I promise all will be made clear," He then raised one of his hands towards Madam Bones, "Amelia, did you look into what I asked for?"

"I did."

"What is this?" Fudge looked between them.

Cyrus had told Harry several times that Minister Fudge saw Dumbledore as a rival since everyone knew the Headmaster publicly and famously declined the position of Minister of Magic after the war. It was then eventually given to Fudge.

_'Before, he'd write to him often, asking for advice on everything,' Cyrus chuckled,' from what ink to use on the memos to how to reorganize and replenish the Auror department.'_

_'What happened?' Harry had asked._

_Cyrus gave a thin smile, 'what always happens, Harry,' he said simply, 'money and power and with it Fudge began to think more of himself. He filled his staff with sycophants and began to be backed by very rich supporters. He didn't need Dumbledore anymore, so he saw him as an enemy.'_

_'Why?' Harry had been confused on why anyone could see Dumbledore as an enemy unless they were a dark wizard. He definitely didn't see Fudge as that._

_'Because anyone who gains power, Harry, is always afraid to lose it.'_

"The trials of Sirius Black," She revealed grimly. "Or should I say I found no evidence that a trial ever took place."

"Because he was guilty," Fudge waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Harry hid his frown, and tried very hard not to glare in the direction of the Minister of Magic.

"That has been brought into doubt," Dumbledore remarked.

"What?" Fudge scoffed, "Impossible, Dumbledore, I was there in the aftermath of what that monster did," He clicked his tongue. "I saw the bodies."

Harry clenched his hand out of view and bit down the retort he wanted to throw back at him. He had only been around him for a few minutes, but Harry's own impression on the Minister was quickly souring.

"A tragic day," Dumbledore agreed solemnly, "But I have discovered recent evidence that it was not Black who did the deed."

"What are you saying, Albus?" Madam Bones stepped forward, her eyes could not betray her curiosity. "Who else could it be?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Fudge laughed. "Albus, I must say, I'm disappointed in you," he was smiling and shaking his head. "I thought you'd be more wise in your choice on why you invited me here, but this is the reason?"

Dumbledore returned the Minister's smile, unbothered by the man's chiding tone.

"Pettigrew died, Albus," Madam Bones was neither dismissive or insulting in her response. "They found his finger."

Fudge was nodding, as if the case was now open and shut. "We did, we did, indeed."

"If I may?" Dumbledore addressed himself to Madam Bones and not Fudge. Something the Minister did not miss.

"You have my trust, Albus," She allowed, "And my interest." She then sat down in the seat opposite Albus, and gestured for him to continue. At this point, a frowning Fudge seeing no alternative sat down as well in the seat across Harry.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore was pleased. "It came to my attention awhile back that we may have all been fooled," His face and tone had sobered.

"And how did you come by this information, Albus?" She raised one of her bushy eyebrows. She deduced that something was in the shadows of Dumbledore's revelations that he was hesitant to reveal.

It was a delicate answer they needed to give. Harry wasn't even sure how they'd address it. They certainly couldn't reveal that they had spoken with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack just an hour or so ago. He wasn't sure that they'd accept the answer that they were first tipped off with Harry's encounter with his parents when he had technically died.

 _Neville,_ Harry thought of his friend, _this would be a very good time for you to arrive._

As if hearing his thoughts, the door opened, and Neville Longbottom walked in.

 _That's better and faster than any summoning spell_ , he wryly observed. He resisted the urge to jump out of his seat and cut the distance between them in order to see the box and the caught rat inside. Harry felt the smile blooming on his lips, thinking soon, Sirius will get his chance at justice. When Neville neared some of Harry's confidence began to slip away.

The gryffindor looked a bit pale and shaken. He was holding the box close to his chest with his arms blocking it from view.

Harry felt his hope plummet sharply. _He had gotten away._

"Mister Longbottom?" Dumbledore's voice broke Harry out of his despairing thoughts.

"Sir," He looked up. His eyes then widened when he realized who was in the Hospital Wing. "Minister Fudge," he bowed his head quickly, "Madam Bones," he added with another bow. He didn't wait for them to reply before he spoke in a tone that only spurred on his dread that they had failed Sirius.

"I didn't mean to, sir," Neville began in his apology, "But he snuck up on me and I panicked." He blurted out.

 _Pettigrew,_ Harry felt ice go through him. _He must have sensed something and fled. He couldn't believe it._

 _It wasn't fair!_ He was gone and he was Sirius' easiest and fastest way of securing his freedom. Presenting the Ministry with Pettigrew would have forced them to look into Sirius' crimes and to finally consider that perhaps, they had the wrong man. Now, Peter was gone, and Harry wasn't sure if Sirius would get a better and safer chance at proving his innocence.

"I stunned him," Neville's worried voice pulled Harry back to his friend. "It happened so fast."

"Who, did you stun Neville?"

"Ron," He was unable to hide his panic at being punished for attacking another student.

Dumbledore took Neville's ramblings with a polite smile and did not interrupt him until the Gryffindor paused to take a breath. "Calm yourself," He informed him, the headmaster did not look the least bit rattled or concerned at the incident.

 _What about the box?_ Harry tried to get a look at it, but Neville was clutching it tightly. _Nev,_ Harry nearly growled out, pushing down the irritation that he couldn't see what was inside.

_Was he inside or was it empty?_

"Neville, were you able to do what I asked?"

Fudge squawked before Neville could answer. "He just confessed that he stunned one of your students, Albus!"

Dumbledore never took his eyes off of the Gryffindor. "We do not punish students for accidents, Minister."

Neville stepped forward, and brought the box towards Dumbledore and there due to the transparent charm, Harry saw a stunned rat stored inside.

 _It's him!_ Harry jumped out of his seat then and let out a whoop of joy, ignoring the looks from Madam Bones and Minister Fudge. He went to his friend and clapped him on the back, "You did it, Neville!" Harry was grinning, he crouched down so as to be at eye-level to see the slumbering rat inside.

 _Was there a better sight?_ He savored it, knowing what it meant for his godfather. He couldn't stop smiling. _He's going to be free!_

Neville returned Harry's smile and gave him a shaky nod. He still looked to be concerned about any fallout from his accident with Ron.

"Albus?" Madam Bone's voice brushed aside Harry's reaction, reminding him that he wasn't alone to celebrate. "What is happening?"

"I'll show you, Madam Bones," Dumbledore gently took the box from Neville and walked over to the nearest empty bed. Harry and Neville followed, but were behind a curious Madam Bones and Minister Fudge who was holding his bowler hat between his hands.

Without ceremony, Dumbledore opened the box and the rat dropped onto the bed.

"A rat?" Fudge's voice was incredulous. "You brought me here for a rat?"

"Rats are actually quite fascinating, Minister," Dumbledore chided him lightly, "But no, I did not call you here to discuss rats." He was waving his wand with a silent incantation, "I'm here to discuss justice."

There was a flash of light. The crease of the bed was the first noise as it adjusted to the unexpected added weight that it was now holding. When it dissipated the rat was no more, but instead was a stunned wizard.

Harry wanted to see the man responsible for betraying his parents, for sending Sirius to Azkaban, and for serving Voldemort. He had seen him through the pictures the Greengrass family shared countless times. He was a young man, often smiling alongside Moony and his father. While the image of Sirius in the pictures had been blasted or scourged. Peter's face remained, the true traitor, deceiving all of them.

It was him who betrayed Harry's parents and godfather and to see him with in all those pictures with his father's arm around him made Harry's stomach clench. This was the stain on his father and their friends' lives and there he was, smiling with them. Harry's fingers would twitch wanting to either peel the face off the picture or to use his wand and blast it off.

There lying on the bed was Peter Pettigrew and to Harry, he was a pathetic sight.

He was dressed in shabby robes, that were dark and in tatters in several places, frayed and dirty. Peter was short and hunched back. His hair was brown, long and stringy, and hung limply around his face. He had small eyes and Harry thought his animagus was well picked, since he had a rat-like appearance.

Dumbledore had transfigured ropes to bind the still unconscious Peter to the bed, tying his arms and legs to the bedposts as an extra precaution.

"Merlin's beard!" Fudge gaped, dropping his bowler's hat in the process. He paled and with wide eyes, he looked over a man who minutes ago, he was convinced had been killed.

Harry didn't smile despite the temptation, but he thought Fudge's reaction was well worth the wait. _It's only the beginning_ , he reminded himself, knowing that it was premature to celebrate yet because there was still things needed to be done.

Madam Bones had taken the reveal in stony silence. The only betrayal of her reaction had been the quick, but fleeting look in her eyes. She pursed her lips, examining the body closely. She then carefully picked up his arm to look at his hand, and her monocled eye focused on the distinguishable absence of a finger.

"Is it r-really him?" Fudge had not tried to move forward to see for himself.

"It appears to be," She dropped Pettigrew's arm, it landed back on the bed with a soft thud. Her wand was out and she was doing her own diagnosis' charms. "There appears to be no concealment or illusions present, Minister," She turned back to face them. "This is Peter Pettigrew."

"W-what are you saying?" The Minister sounded more curious and confused then he had before her confirmation.

"That he is alive," She answered plainly, "And this is him." Her eyes were not on the reeling minister but the headmaster. "You know where he is."

Dumbledore responded to her statement with a bland smile. He held out his hands. "Information has come to me very recently," He admitted. "I asked you about the trial transcripts well before I knew he was this close to the school."

She gave the headmaster a stern gaze. "He will need to come in."

Harry knew who they were talking about, and he wanted to protest, but he caught the headmaster's eyes and he understood the look so he stayed quiet.

_Dumbledore doesn't want me to betray what I know. He's trying to protect me._

"The Dementor's kiss must be withdrawn," Dumbledore replied. "He must be guaranteed safety and a fair trial," He continued, "And he is under no circumstances allowed to return to Azkaban while his trial is ongoing."

"Done," Madam Bones said without hesitation, "I will conduct the interviews myself, and," She paused, considering her words, "would allow some leniency in letting him keep his present location given certain guarantees on your part, Albus."

"You will have them, Madam," he bowed his head to her.

"What?" Fudge was finally blinking out of his stupor. He pulled his eyes away from the unconscious Pettigrew. "What are you trying to say, Albus? Amelia?" His attention darted between them, "that Sirius Black is innocent?"

"He is innocent," Harry declared before he could stop himself. _Damn._

The Minister looked taken aback by Harry's outburst, but a look of sympathy soon replaced it. "Ah," his eyes went back to the headmaster, "Mister Potter's presence now makes more sense, Albus."

"He has a right, Cornelius."

Fudge picked up his bowler hat. "You must understand, Harry. Those were dark times," he tried to explain. "If we suddenly re-investigated Sirius' crimes. Well, it would look very bad for the Ministry. The people may lose faith in our ability to govern."

It took all of Harry's control to remain silent while the Minister gave his pitiful spiel about justice and truth. He didn't care what the Ministry looked like or what the people thought about it. It was Sirius, he cared about. That was what mattered. It was the only thing that mattered.

 _He needed Fudge_ , so sadly he couldn't shout at him for trying to explain the horrible handling of justice or lack there of that left Sirius in a cell for thirteen years.

 _No, I'll do something better than yell at him,_ he thought, _I'll use him._ That thought helped calm some of Harry's exasperation towards the man as well as making his smile appear genuine.

"I understand, Minister," Harry lied, giving the man a reassuring nod. "Those are concerns not to be taken lightly," He added, "Were you part of the Minister of Magic's staff when this happened?"

"I wasn't."

_Now, its my turn. Neville's done his part. Dumbledore his, and now I must do mine to help Sirius._

"So," He paused, pushing away some of the nervousness that felt to be bubbling up in his belly, "How can the people blame you for something you had no part in?"

The Minister's eyes were on his hat which was fidgeting in his hands.

 _So far so good,_ he thought, hoping they couldn't see his hands which he had put in his pockets to stop them from shaking, driven by an anxious energy he couldn't control.

He continued, trying to make sure there was no tremor in his tone. "If Sirius is given a fair trial and hearing. You'll be seen as _the redeemer,_ " he pointed out, "Correcting a terrible injustice."

That got the Minister to look up and his face could not hide his interest.

 _It wasn't good enough_ _,_ Harry needed to hold it and he needed to sweeten it. _I can do this,_ he took a calming breath, _this was it._

"You'd also have my appreciation, Minister."

Harry tried to calm his erratic heart and roiling stomach, but thankfully the more he spoke, his own anxiety slowly began to drain away. His fears were unfounded and that relief was a wonderful balm that he quickly welcomed.

"I'd make sure that everyone knew of my gratitude that the Minister of Magic saw to it that my godfather was given the fair trial that he deserves, and the one that was denied to him by those who came before you."

Fudge was trying to act indifferent to what Harry was saying, but his eyes betrayed him. They were shining and he knew no doubt the Minister was projecting all of the possibilities and pictures of him standing side by side with Harry, shaking hands, Harry endorsing him, whatever other trivial stuff he was considering he could get with Harry's support.

More assuredly, and with his confidence having completely stripped away his self doubt, he silently listed the ways he'd help Fudge: _I'll smile with you, I'll shake hands, I'll pose in the Prophet_ , and all the other stuff he didn't like that came with his supposed fame, because it was for Sirius.

Harry turned away from Fudge and saw Dumbledore's smile hidden behind his long, flowing white beard. His blue eyes were sparkling. Madam Bones' look was difficult to read, but Harry liked to think or hope it was respect in her gaze and silence.

Neville patted Harry on the shoulder, "That was impressive," he whispered so only he could hear, "And scary."

Harry smiled. He stopped himself from chuckling. "Thanks, Nev."

"Well," an oblivious Fudge finally found his voice, "Amelia, I can trust you to handle this," he waved a hand in Pettigrew's direction.

"Certainly, Minister."

"Good," Fudge was bobbing his head, "It is important that the people have faith in the Ministry," he continued with what he said earlier, "And what better way than showing true justice being done."

"Well said, Cornelius," Dumbledore's praise was light in tone, but heavy in its importance given Fudge's smirk.

"Albus," he inclined his head, "I thank you for bringing this to my attention," He turned to Madam Bones, "Amelia, I'll give you the autonomy needed in seeing this through, just keep my office informed."

"I shall, Minister."

"Wonderful," Fudge couldn't stop smiling, "Mister Potter, an honor to meet you," He held out his hand.

Harry shook it, but he was certain Fudge was wishing that this handshake was being seen by hundreds and captured by twice as many cameras. "You as well, sir."

"I hope the next time we see each other it'll be under more ideal circumstances."

 _Meaning in a crowded room with you supporting me_ , Harry saw through it, but smiled all the same.

 _I did it,_ relieved and proud. It worked. He was able to help Sirius.

Now that it was over and he had succeeded he couldn't help but see things differently and that new insight only made him want to look ahead at what else he could possibly do with this apparent importance and influence.

 _Today, Fudge can get Harry what he wanted, but tomorrow_ , he paused. _Well_ _who knows what tomorrow would bring in regards to possible allies or enemies_.

If Fudge thought that this meant that Harry would be on his side for the foreseeable future and beyond, that was on the Minister, not Harry. _That's his mistake not mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to warn the readers that parts of this story are going to be anti-climatic especially surrounding some parts of the plot, because of the new circumstances in this AU world.
> 
> I started writing this more to explore new friendships and Harry's potential in Slytherin and not to rewrite Rowling's series.
> 
> At the heart of this story and this series is that simple goal.
> 
> If you like what you read then please comment. Thanks.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	10. A Sirius Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support.

_Flash repellent charms._

Harry decided.

_I'm going to create the spell myself if I have to._

Another surge of light assaulted him with the chorus of POPs as pictures were taken by the rows upon rows of cameras in front of him. It was a crowd of lenses and a ripple of flashes.

Harry smiled despite the white splotches creeping into his vision. He wondered if he could enchant his glasses to dim the effect. It was another thing he'd look into since he knew this would not be his last one. He wasn't sure who he was actually smiling at anymore, but he kept it on his face. He knew the better moving picture was him smiling and waving then him rubbing his eyes, blinking stupidly, or frowning.

Besides he had every reason to smile.

_Sirius Black was free._

The trial had been conducted swiftly upon the interrogation of Peter Pettigrew by Amelia Bones. It had been only a few days since Neville caught the rat and now his godfather was proclaimed an innocent man.

The reminder injected his enthusiasm of his smile just in time for another round of flashes. He wasn't sure why they were determined to take him in the same pose for so many pictures, but he wasn't about to give them tips or instructions or ideas. If he did he'd be here forever.

Harry was standing in the Ministry of Magic's atrium upon a stage. All sides surrounded by a crowd of wizards and witches who had come to see any glimpse or catch any whisper they could of the historic trial that brought his godfather his freedom.

Sirius Black wasn't expected to make any appearance or speak to the crowd.

 _Lucky him,_ but Harry didn't begrudge his godfather's need for privacy. He was still recovering from the torments of Azkaban. It would've been cruel to send him out here against these throngs of reporters with their cameras. Minister Fudge had wanted him to, but Harry had argued against it. And then presented the idea of him speaking on behalf of his godfather. Fudge agreed without hesitation.

_So here I am._

The speech had been given. He had been nervous, and hoped he hadn't stammered too much or that they couldn't see the slight twitch in his legs or fingers from behind the podium. Sirius had joked that he'd write a ballad that he'd like his godson to perform.

 _Or what about a haiku?_ Sirius had grinned.

They had all been gathered in a small office that led into the atrium. Sirius who despite his haggard appearance was in great spirits, Roxanne and Cyrus were there. As was Moony who looked as happy as Sirius. Dumbledore had been there briefly before excusing himself to speak to Lady Bones. Daphne, Tracey, and Neville were also there being given special permission from the headmaster to attend.

The permission had extended to Theodore and Hermione, but they needed their parents' permission. Theodore's father refused and Hermione never asked, electing to stay behind with him. She had asked Harry if he'd mind and he told her he didn't, saying someone _should stay with Theo, so if it couldn't be his best mate might as well be his girlfriend_. Hermione had blushed and looked flustered but recovered enough to roll her eyes at him before leaving.

 _What about instead of words, Harry. You do an interpretive dance for me?_ Sirius was laughing with every new suggestion he could think of.

In the end, Sirius had decided on it being mercifully short with just a few lines. They were hardly inspiring. It was almost boring. It was just a simple statement that Harry read. Fudge stood at his shoulder, smiling and waving throughout. He even put a paternal hand on Harry's shoulder here and there. That earned a great deal of buzz from the reporters which only encouraged Fudge.

Fudge then several times almost slapped Harry's shoulder like a drum while he had to stoically give his remarks to what sounded like a swarm of bees. Thankfully, Harry's glasses didn't fly off. When he finished the brief and stale remarks that Sirius had prepared, to Harry's disappointment he discovered he wasn't entirely finished.

The Minister of Magic moved to stand beside Harry. "Only a few more," Fudge was beaming brighter than the flashes. He was downright giddy.

"Of course, sir," Harry responded, still smiling despite every temptation urging him to jump off this stage and leave before permanent blindness set in.

"Wonderful remarks, Harry," Fudge wrapped his arm around Harry in an almost hug.

Harry fought against his instinct to flinch from it. Instead, he stood there with Fudge's arm around him even though it felt more like a wiggling snake. "Thank you, sir." Harry was certain if his speech was on paint drying Fudge would be no less thrilled then he was now.

"You have a knack for this," Fudge kept going, His eyes gleaming with all the positive press he was basking in. "With the right mentor, Harry, you could go places even the Minister of Magic if you wanted," He chuckled, "I'd be retired of course."

"Of course," Harry didn't find it funny, but did the polite and expected thing with so many watching and chuckled. That gave the reporters the illusion that he and Fudge had just shared some entertaining joke between them.

Another flash and another large white blotch seeping into his vision. He didn't rub his eyes or grimace. He waved again which he realized may have been a huge mistake since the press responded vigorously to that, oohing and awing. The flicker of flashes intensified.

 _Are they doing a photo album?_ Harry was sure the next round of papers would just be his picture from the front page all the way to the last page. He hadn't even been up here more then ten minutes even though it felt like an eternity. _This is getting ridiculous._

He then held up his hand which brought the barrage of buzzing and flashing to a pause. "I want to thank you all for coming today," He told the assembled crowd. "Today, we saw justice bestowed upon a traitor," They murmured at the mention of Pettigrew, "And a man's innocence proved and his freedom restored."

The press threw out questions and comments to Harry while their photographers continued to flash. He wouldn't take any. Cyrus had advised it wasn't necessary. _'_ _Never provide an opponent any opening to strike.'_

_'An opponent?'_

_He had brought Harry to the side before he had gone out to speak. 'Yes, Harry.' He had answered simply, 'Your influence is a weapon, Harry. There are some who will wish to dull its effect. Or disarm you altogether. Those who support the old ways. Any chance they'll get to try to trip you up they will not hesitate to take. You must give them nothing.'_

_Harry had nodded, and then he had been ushered away by the Minister's aids to the stage._

He looked out and wondered who among this chattering crowd was poised to try to discredit or embarrass him. The sea of faces blurred together.

"I wish to thank Madam Amelia Bones and her team for their thoroughness and their _devotion_ ," Harry had paused before settling on the last word. He hoped no one noticed while also hoping that he picked the right word, "At seeing justice enforced," Harry finished, the din from the gathered below made his voice a little difficult to hear. He hadn't thought to amplify it for this little and last speech he'd make before leaving.

"I also want to take this opportunity to thank Minister Fudge," Harry inwardly braced himself for the expected response while he smiled and gestured to said Minister of Magic.

The buzzing only grew louder at his words that some saw as his support being given to the Minister and his endorsement to the man standing next to him. That was for them to interpret not him.

Harry stretched out his hand and Minister Fudge enthusiastically grabbed it with both hands.

 _Who'd want a handshake on the front cover?_ He thought idly upon seeing how the crowd was reacting. He understood the importance of it, even if he found it a bit silly, but if they like it then he'd do it, but it was to fulfill his own means not theirs.

Harry thought their handshake had gone on long enough. He politely withdrew his hand while using his other to wave to the crowd before making his way off the stage as they planned. Minister Fudge didn't seem to mind, he amplified his voice to talk about Harry and his friendship and then the onslaught of questions came which Fudge happily answered vague enough for it not to be a lie, but just enough to let those think that it was true.

He had tuned it all out. Harry was just thankful that the passageway onto the stage was heavily guarded and monitored. There were a row of wizards and witches on duty who he passed. Most of them were stoic and unmoving, only their eyes flicking towards him when he walked by, but he was certain he saw one or two nods, and maybe even a smile.

"That was brilliant, Harry," Daphne was the first to greet him and then promptly hugged him.

"Thanks," Harry ignored the tumble that his stomach made, and hoped the dim lights of the room wouldn't betray his face. She smiled and backed away when it ended, looking a bit sheepish, but he thought he saw something else too. _Or maybe the camera flashes have permanently damaged my eyesight._

"I still think we should've done that haiku," Sirius was there next. He hugged him fiercely and Harry returned it. Sadly, his godfather's frame was still too thin. "Thank you, Harry," His eyes were _serious_ , though Harry decided not to observe that out loud. He nodded, understanding what his godfather meant.

"You're welcome," He was still smiling, but it wasn't for Fudge or the press or anyone else out there. It was for his godfather and knowing that he was finally a free man.

"Maybe he should've, your haiku would've cleared them out better and faster then any spell," Moony joked, who greeted Harry next. "You were great out there, Harry."

"Thanks," he had barely gotten out of his hug from Moony before Tracey was there to hug him.

"You had them eating out of the palm of your hand, Harry," She was grinning while her eyes sparkled.

"That's good to know," Harry chuckled, "I was afraid I couldn't carry the room since I don't have your charisma."

Tracey poked his side in retaliation.

"So," Harry waited until the room had settled before he looked at Cyrus and Roxanne, who had been the last to greet him. "Can we leave now?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate or eager but judging by the laughter he had failed.

* * *

That evening Cyrus and Roxanne hosted an intimate dinner to celebrate Sirius' freedom after getting his permission. It was not a large gathering, but it was a fun one. The house elves had outdone themselves with the food; everything on the menu was hand picked by Sirius. There was no theme in the randomness of it. It just made for a revealing outlook of all the food that he missed from his years falsely imprisoned.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Neville would be returning to Hogwarts after the dinner with Dumbledore. Some of the school professors had stopped by to offer their congratulations to Sirius for his trial including Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Hagrid, who had been invited, had to move carefully around some of the rooms within the house.

The friends had gathered in the living room, sitting on the couches.

Tracey was reenacting Harry's speech to an enthralled and excited Astoria with Neville sitting and laughing along.

Harry and Daphne were on the other couch. They were close enough to add their own thoughts, but still far enough to hold their own conversation. He was acutely aware of how close he and Daphne were in their seats. Her shoulders were constantly nudging or bumping into him, not that he would complain.

 _She smelled nice,_ he thought, but he decided that might be too weird to suddenly say out loud. So he sat there quiet and awkward while his mind was sputtering with ideas on what to say, but his tongue felt like it was turned to toffee. It was thick and seemed stuck to the bottom of his mouth.

"You were great, Harry." It wasn't the first time she told him that, but he didn't mind. Each time it felt like a spark of warmth flickered in his chest.

"Thanks," he replied before letting them lapse back into silence. _Say something!_

"You looked great," He nearly blurted it out instantly regretting how it sounded to him. "At the Ministry," he added, "b-but I'm not saying you don't now." He amended quickly in a panic realizing how his words could've been taken.

At the Ministry she had worn this green dress that he had never seen her in before. It was sleeveless and wrapped around her bare shoulders was a black -ugh- he thought it was called a _shawl._ Harry didn't really know anything about clothes or style or dresses, but he thought she had picked the right one because she was beautiful in it.

She wasn't wearing the dress anymore. She had changed into blue jeans and a black jumper, but Harry couldn't help but notice that she still looked nice in it.

"Thank you, Harry," Her voice sounded different, and she wasn't quite looking at him.

 _Was she blushing?_ Did he dare hope or was he just kidding himself. "Were you able to finish the Potions homework?" He instantly cursed himself for asking that. _Why did I bring up school?_ He wanted to groan.

"Ah, yes," she replied.

 _Did she sound Surprised? Disappointed?_ That annoying fluttering feeling was in his stomach again. _Think!_

That was when he heard it.

 _You can't fool her forever, Harry._ It sounded like Uncle Vernon, _Once you let her get close she'll see you as the worthless thing that you are._

It brought with it that painful anxiety that seemed to coil itself around his whole body with the strength of a basilisk.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. His stomach gave a painful lurch. "Ah," He realized he must've looked stupid.

"Harry?" Daphne asked with concern.

He noticed his other friends were looking at him too.

"Umm," He was struggling with a reply when he saw his godfather walk by the room. He was alone. "I'll be right back." He found himself saying while he was already leaving. He didn't look back at his friends even when they called after him.

"Sirius, you okay?" Harry caught up with him in the backyard of Greengrass manor. He was sitting on one of the tables that overlooked the sprawling gardens and lush greenery. The stars were glittering above them, powdered across the night sky.

"Hey, Harry," He looked over his shoulder. He didn't seem surprised that Harry would join him.

He didn't answer his question, but Harry didn't pry. "Can I join ya?"

"Of course," He patted the spot next to him.

Harry climbed onto the wooden bench of the table before sitting on the table surface itself. His feet resting on the bench. "Good view," Harry commented after a few beats of silence passed between them.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Its such a simple thing to overlook," He said quietly. His arms were resting on his legs while his head was tilted upwards to gaze up at the evening sky. "I didn't get to see them when I was _there_." His body tensed and his tone shifted at the mention of what the _there_ meant. "An easy thing to forget to do. To look up and see them all shining down on you."

Harry had to admit outside his astronomy classes with Professor Sinestra he really hadn't spent much time stargazing. "They're something," He agreed, thinking he should say something to let his godfather know he was listening.

"They are," Sirius' voice remained quiet, just a hair above a whisper. His shoulders had slumped. "I needed a break," He admitted, "I'm appreciative of it all," He waved his hand back to the Greengrass house where the party was going on to celebrate Sirius' freedom, "But it's a bit overwhelming," He let out a humorless laugh. "I-I'm still not used to so many people or them all crowded together." He looked down at his hands, "Or even happiness." His fingers clenching and unclenching, "The dementors did a good job of feeding off it, off of my feelings, off of me."

"But you escaped," Harry didn't like to see or hear his godfather so dejected. He knew Sirius was on the mend, but he also knew that his recovery wouldn't be quick or easy.

"I did," Sirius admitted, before he tapped his forefinger to his head, "But in a way I'm still there at times."

"I know what that feels like," Harry found himself saying.

There were times when he still dreamed of facing Quirrell or retracing his steps in the Chamber of Secrets. They were terrible reminders of how close he had been to losing it all. The trials he had brought his friends on, the risks he made them take. In one of his dreams after he defeated Quirrell, he'd wake up in the Hospital Bed, but none of his friends were there. They had all died for him.

Sometimes he'd be back under the cupboard with the Dursleys where Hogwarts, magic, his friends, all of them a dream he conjured to try to be happy and free from his relatives.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It isn't fair. You shouldn't have to."

"Neither should you," Harry pointed out, "It wasn't fair what they did to you too."

"I guess we get all the luck," He said dryly.

"Feels like it," Harry's tone was more bitter than he would've liked.

"You asked me how I was doing, Harry."

"Yeah."

"I'm better," he shook his head, "but everyday I try to be better then the day before. Ya know?"

"I-I understand," Harry hoped it would be sooner rather than later. His godfather deserved to be happy again. "I'll be there for you." He told him, "Anytime."

"I was gonna say that to you," Sirius elbowed him and Harry chuckled. He then wrapped his arm around Harry before he could blink to pull him into a quick embrace. "You're a great kid, Harry," He murmured. "The best of your parents."

"Even with me being in Slytherin?" Harry found himself asking. "I know about Slytherin and you-"

"Stop," Sirius put up his hand. "You are not my parents. You are not my brother." His mouth twisted, "You're actually trying to make Slytherin better which means my family would've hated it." He chuckled, "And after hearing Dumbledore, Cyrus, and even Moony talk about what you and your friends have done. I admit I may not have minded being in that Slytherin. _Your_ Slytherin."

"Thanks," Harry knew that was a poor response, but he was too distracted by what Sirius had said about how all of them were talking about his friends and Slytherin and what they accomplished. They saw the changes. It made him pleased and proud at what they were doing, especially that last endorsement from Sirius. He knew how much Sirius had hated that house because of what it meant and stood for to his family and countless others. So to hear him say he wouldn't have minded Harry's Slytherin that meant more to him than any simple _thanks_ could convey.

"You can't tell anyone," Sirius told him with a grin.

Harry laughed. "I can't promise that."

Sirius shook his head, before he nudged Harry's shoulder while laughing.

"There is something you should know," He sobered quickly.

"What?"

His godfather didn't answer right away. He looked back up to the stars, but Harry could see the anger dancing across his face. "It's about Moony. The rat told about him being a werewolf in one of his preliminary interviews before the trial," he growled, reminding Harry more of his godfather's animagus form. "He was already condemned, but that damn traitor wasn't going to let it stop him from trying to ruin Moony's life." His fists were shaking. "He killed James and Lily, I got sent to Azkaban," He let out a harsh laugh. "I guess the rat wanted to make it three for three."

Harry understood his godfather's anger. He could feel his own beginning to churn in his chest. "What's going to happen?"

"Amelia's talked to Dumbledore," Sirius answered, "She's willing to listen and wait, but she can't suppress the information forever since there are already some in the Minister's staff that know it."

Harry couldn't believe it. "They can't fire Moony!" He was the best teacher they had. "I can do something," Harry wouldn't let them do it. "I could speak to Fudge or,"

Sirius gave him a sad smile. "You have a good heart, Harry," He sighed, "But some prejudices run too deep even for you to stop." He shook his head, "Parents will panic when its revealed as: _'werewolf teaches children._ '" Sirius moved his hand as if he was reading it like an actual headline.

"That's not fair," Harry had to do something, "All of the students like him and his class." He had never heard a bad thing said about him from anyone.

"We'll have to trust Dumbledore and Cyrus can resolve it," Sirius looked over his shoulder, "But Moony doesn't know. You can't tell him." He saw Harry was about to protest but he continued, "He'll try to do the noble thing and just resign. But you said it yourself he's good for you guys."

Harry slowly nodded. He wasn't entirely comfortable with keeping it from Moony, but he also didn't want to lose him as their professor. He trusted his godfather on this since he knew Moony a lot longer then Harry did. "Okay."

Sirius chuckled, sensing his resignation, "I know, Harry. It's not ideal, let's just give it some time."

Harry nodded, feeling his stomach sink slightly when he thought about Moony being forced to leave. He knew Sirius said he couldn't do anything, but Harry wasn't sure he could accept that.

The silence lingered between them, but neither tried to break it. Harry was trying to gather his thoughts and cool what was left of that anger that had bubbled up with Pettigrew. He was certain Sirius was doing the same thing.

"I'll be staying here."

"Really?" Harry felt his lips twitch. The anger melting away to the happiness that he was feeling at the idea of having Sirius so close.

"Yeah," Sirius seemed to sense it too since he was smiling, "Cyrus said they have plenty of room and Roxy doesn't want me out of her sight. Not that I can blame her," Sirius winked. "Though I did notice Olivia is free," He observed with a sly look.

"Tracey's mum?" Harry gaped before a laugh burst out trying to imagine how that would go or better yet his friend's reaction to that.

"Yeah, I remember her from Hogwarts," Sirius' tone was wistful. His eyes looked lost in a memory, but he blinked out of it and Harry didn't like the look his godfather was now giving him, "Speaking of I saw you and Daphne earlier."

"So?" Harry didn't like how observant his godfather could be.

"She fancies you just like you fancy her," Sirius said bluntly, "Its easy to see," He shrugged like it should've been just as obvious to him as if Harry was simply handed a book that read- _Daphne likes you, Harry Potter._

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Harry wasn't sure why he decided to say that out loud.

"She'll say yes," Sirius sounded so confident, "and if she doesn't then I'll eat Fudge's hat."

Harry laughed at that. "That's not fair, I'd want to see that."

Sirius barked out his own laugh and put his arm around Harry in a way that made him want to think he used to do it with Harry's dad when they were kids.

"The sun will still come up tomorrow," Sirius reminded him. "If that's what you're afraid of." He was no longer teasing.

"It isn't," Harry was squirming in his seat. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. _Too late._

 _She won't want you,_ the voice was mocking. _She'd learn that mistake as soon as you let her get closer._

Harry felt the heavy feeling settle in his gut like a large rock sinking to the bottom of a river.

"Thought I'd find you two here," Moony's sudden arrival was a blessing. He came out to join them. He was carrying a bottle of butterbeer which he handed to Harry, while a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses were floating behind him which were for Sirius and himself.

"Thanks," Harry took the offered drink and was glad of the taste and the soothing feeling it had on his stomach.

Sirius didn't press any further. "Are you the search party, Moony?"

"Do you mean are they looking for you?"

"Yeah."

"No," Moony said casually, "Actually, the party's gotten a lot better." He poured them both a glass of firewhiskey while they chuckled, "I was told to find you to make sure you didn't come back inside." He handed the glass to Sirius who took it with a smile.

"I appreciate the honesty."

"Anytime," Their glasses clanged together and the friends drank.

Harry raised his butterbeer bottle and turned to his godfather, "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trial scenes for Sirius, I skipped all that. Same thing with the friends finding out about Theo and Hermione being 'official.' I wrote way too many attempts and didn't like any of them, so as you can see I gave up. That's also why the trial/process is so vague.
> 
> Sometimes we can be our own worst enemies, Harry's going through a little of that with his doubt and insecurity as he tries to make the next step in his life. That being said it won't be drawn out if that's what you're worried about.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	11. Tracey breaks the Ice

"Harry, we need to talk."

He turned to see Tracey catching up with him. "Is it about practice?"

Which they were just leaving. Harry was tired and sore from it. Slytherin practices were never what he would call fun or something to look forward to. He had been dirty and sweaty too, but he showered since they were meeting up with everyone at the library. The fresh clothes helped, but the bruises and aches were still just as discomforting underneath.

"No, it isn't," Tracey smiled, amused by his wariness. "If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't like quidditch."

"Not true," Harry replied when she caught up to him, "I like it, I just don't-" He was trying to find a polite word at describing her madness for it, "share the same passion as others do."

She looked impressed. "Nicely done," However, she still nudged him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I don't want to discuss tactics when we're off the pitch." He wasn't sorry. He was relieved.

"We got a match coming up."

"I know," Harry tried not to sound annoyed that she thought she had to remind him, but seeing her smirk he knew what she was doing. "We can beat Ravenclaw." They were playing them the week after next. They had already beaten Gryffindor so Harry felt confident that Ravenclaw wouldn't be a challenge since the former was considered the better of the three other house teams.

"They have a good seeker," Tracey said casually. They were walking up the path to the school. "She's a pretty fourth year."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Tracey?" He turned in her direction trying his best not to crack. "Ya know we'll support you and welcome her into the fold."

"What?" Tracey blinked before the red spread across her face. "That's not what I meant!" But she was laughing when she hit his arm, "Funny, Harry."

"Thanks," He flashed her a smile. "So if you didn't want to talk about quidditch or pretty seekers-"

"Pretty seekers?" She repeated, "Are you fishing for a compliment, Harry?"

It was his turn to sputter, feeling his face getting warm. Tracey's laughter was always infectious and he felt his mild indignation at her counter melt away into mirth. "It couldn't hurt," He recovered. "It could help morale."

Tracey snorted. "I'll let Flint know. I'm sure he'll love that." That sent them both into another round of laughter at not just picturing their Quidditch Captain's reaction, but his attempt to try to implement it.

"What was it?" Harry finally brought them back to the starting point of their conversation. "What you wanted to talk about?"

"Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade next weekend."

Harry suddenly found himself with two left feet that were tripping over each other. Tracey's hand grabbed his arm, and he could hear her laugh, but it sounded so distant like an echo since his mind was too busy reeling from what she just said- _Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade next weekend._

It was like a drumbeat with the words hitting him again and again and again.

Harry tried to rally. "Erh, what?"

"Wow, Harry, I can't believe you almost fell on your face." Tracey found it all so amusing. "I can't wait to tell Neville."

"Stop!" Harry held up his hand, "Why are you acting so normal about this?" He never thought Tracey or Neville were interested in each other. It seemed such a strange concept for him to grasp and an even weirder one trying to picture.

"About what?"

He was waving his arms for a reason he didn't quite figure out before his brain realized words would work better. "You going out with Neville."

"What?" Tracey was giggling, "Why would you think that?"

Harry just stared at her. _Am I losing my mind?_

"I'm not dating, Neville," She said it like Harry was a moron for even thinking it even though she just said it. "We're double dating," she revealed, "I shook a few trees and found some interested parties for me and Nev."

"Oh," was Harry's eloquent response.

"Yeah, I had to talk Neville into it after that Padma ordeal, but the ones we're going out with are friends so I suggested a group date and we all agreed." She was clearly pleased with herself at setting it all up. "It should be fun."

"Right, fun," Harry mumbled, still trying to readjust from the previous shock when he thought they were dating. It was only a few seconds, a minute at the most, but it made for a very confusing time. _I knew they weren't interested in each other._ He reasserted his previous belief before he thought it had been shattered by her choice of wording. A more trusting friend would think it a simple slip on her part, but seeing Tracey's grin and hearing her laughter, he realized he wasn't a very trusting friend, but a suspicious one. "You did that on purpose."

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" She asked innocently.

"Forget it," Harry felt his lips twitch. "So who are the poor souls?"

"Hufflepuffs Megan Jones and Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Harry didn't know the pair well, but in his interactions with them he didn't have any complaints. "I'm surprised," he stopped himself, not sure if it was smart to point out the last Hufflepuff she went to Hogsmeade hadn't gone very well.

"You mean Smith?" She scrunched her nose, "They're not like him," She clarified, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes, "That's actually how we kinda became friends. They both thought Smith was a prat too."

Harry chuckled. "So you're their hero?"

"I wouldn't go that far," She said in a voice that encouraged Harry if he wanted to he could indeed _go that far._ "Their house is kinda like ours with always showing unity and what not. So I suppose they've been suffering in silence with him for all these years."

"Ouch," Harry meant it. He only been around the guy a few times, but they were not fun. He didn't even want to have to think about having to share a common room or a dormitory with him.

"Yep, however, I didn't bring it up to flaunt my talent," She said unconvincingly, "I brought it up to help you."

"Help me?" Harry had an idea what she meant, but he didn't want to say it in case he guessed wrong and looked like an idiot.

"Yes," she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side before they could reach the doors of the school. She led him a little bit out of the way so they couldn't be seen or their conversation overheard. "Neville and I will be going to Hogsmeade with the Hufflepuffs," she told him, "Hermione and Theodore will be going together," She gestured with her hand at him, "So that leaves-"

 _Oh_ , He had been right. "Daphne and me."

Tracey didn't roll her eyes, but he could see she wanted to. "Yes, this will be the perfect time and chance for you to ask her."

Harry's stomach didn't think so given the tumbling it was doing. "Oh, well," He was scratching the back of his neck while trying very hard to form a coherent response that wouldn't be reduced to stammering, "I'm not sure about that," He winced at the pointed stare Tracey gave him.

"What do you mean?" Her hands were on her hips. "You cannot be this dense, Harry Potter."

"I'm not."

"Then what's up?" She didn't look annoyed at him nor was she trying to tease him. She looked him over with a concerned expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry answered immediately, "I mean no." He ran a hand over his face, "I don't know." When his mind tried to picture asking Daphne out for the Hogsmeade trip it did not play out positive scenarios. Then he could hear their voices as they swooped in on him to tear apart at whatever confidence he had remaining.

"Harry?"

He blinked, looking up to see Tracey had a hand on his arm. Her eyes watching him closely, "what's going on?" There was nothing but genuine sincerity in her tone.

"I'm just," He was wrestling with what and what not to say but when he saw Tracey's face, he realized that she was his friend. She wasn't going to tease him. She wanted to help him. These were things he already knew, but somehow it felt more reassuring and him a bit foolish for letting himself think differently even if it was just briefly.

"I'm afraid she'll be," he paused, a small, but stubborn part of him trying to get him to stay quiet, to force him to stew on this alone, but he pushed it down, "She'll be disappointed," Harry confessed, realizing he already felt a little better just admitting it out loud, "I mean if she or we get close," he wished his words didn't sound so jumbled, "The Dursleys use to," He stopped again, feeling a little embarrassed like he always did when he mentioned his time with them even though he hadn't had to deal with them for so long.

Tracey didn't let him finish. "They're total gits, Harry." She squeezed his arm. "They're just jealous and pathetic bugs." She sounded so confident that it helped to puncture some of that doubt that would swell inside him when he thought about what they would say to him. "They're just trying to drag you down so you can be miserable. They're-" She didn't finish whatever rant she was about to say which hinted that it would've been quite colorful.

"Daphne likes you, Harry," She told him instead, "A lot." She rolled her eyes when Harry looked taken aback by the observation. He couldn't help it, no matter how many times it was said, he just couldn't quite understand it. He was just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him or for the rest of the punchline. _It just couldn't be that simple or obvious, right?_

"I sound stupid, don't I?"

"A little," Tracey said, "But to be fair you always sound like that."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry," she was serious again. "Or let the Dursleys try to. Don't give them that power. You left them like the bad rubbish they are." She then hugged him, he was surprised by the suddenness of it, but he liked the comfort it gave him. "It's okay to be a little nervous, Harry, you just can't let it control you," She looked him over, "Does that make sense?"

"Kinda," he shrugged, thinking he saw what she was trying to say. Being nervous was normal, but he couldn't let it run his life or in this case ruin it.

Tracey watched him for a beat or two before nodding. "Don't let it build up in your head, Harry," she guided them away from their little spot off to the side and back towards the school doors. "That only makes it stronger. You need to be quick and decisive," she went on, "and confident," she paused when they walked inside the castle. "And stop being your worst critic. You're a great guy. That's it. It's that simple."

"Should I be writing this all down?" He half joked while finding parts of it helpful. He probably deserved the playful shove she gave him. "Thanks, Trace," He replied, "I really appreciate it."

She smiled, and he was pleased to see that she understood just how grateful he was. "It's gonna be fine and you're gonna find this all amusing some day." Her smile grew when she added, "Never as much as me though," she winked to show she didn't mean it, but the levity was welcomed.

"Thanks," Harry was feeling better. The laughter helped. His stomach no longer felt like it was being wrung out like a dirty rag. Her advice and confidence was just as helpful.

"There you two are," Daphne was approaching them. She didn't hide her curiosity at whatever their conversation had just been given their shared mirth.

"Here we are," Tracey proclaimed, putting her arm around Harry, "Your favorite Slytherin quidditch players."

Daphne's eyes went from Harry to Tracey, "It varies."

"Evidently," Tracey replied with no bite, but a feigned harrumph.

"You ready for the library?" Daphne asked them, "So you know we can discuss actual important matters."

Tracey surprisingly didn't take the bait. "We are."

Harry noticed a certain look in her eyes that gave him a bad feeling which was only confirmed when she spoke.

"But you two have to go on without me," She told them, nearly looking apologetic, "I just remembered I forgot one of my books back in the dormitory."

"That sounds so unlike you, Tracey."

 _Did Daphne sound flustered?_ Or was Harry just trying to see anything he could.

"Doesn't it?" Tracey shrugged, "See you both in a few minutes." She gave them a wave and left before either could say even goodbye.

Harry watched her go. He wasn't sure if he should be thanking her or cursing her. "So," He wanted to cringe at how bad that sounded when he broke the somewhat awkward silence between them since they had both been watching their friend go in disbelief.

"So," Daphne said it as poetically as him.

"We should head to the library," Harry said the obvious.

"Right," She gave him a slight smile that somehow both calmed him, but also made him feel jittery. _How does that work?_

They set off together to the library. Harry felt acutely and somewhat painfully aware of his surroundings. He nearly had to will his feet forward, not able to rely on instinct since he feared he may trip over himself. _It's like I forgot how to walk._

"How was practice?"

"It was fine," He answered, "Don't worry, I won't go into any more details."

She laughed. "Thanks."

Harry smiled, feeling some of that tension unwinding that was building in his stomach. He was trying to remember and focus on Tracey's advice and nothing else. Once or twice he thought he was about to say something in regards to Hogsmeade, only for the words to disappear as if hit by a banishing spell. He stopped himself from sighing. _You are an idiot._

Those encouraging words worked remarkably well. He felt so foolish in those beats of silence following his quiet declaration, he almost wanted to laugh. Suddenly, it just all seemed and felt so silly, like Tracey said it might, alleviating the tenseness of his nerves. That was what finally propelled him forwards.

"So ya know Hogsmeade is this weekend."

"It is."

He could see her glancing in his direction. He had always liked her eyes. He found them so blue, so warm, so bright especially when she was smiling or laughing. "I was wondering," He found himself saying, confidence buoyed not bogged down, "If ya want to go with me," He then stupidly decided to point to her then him to make sure she understood his already very simple and blunt invitation. "Together, like ya know a date."

"A date?" She was smiling and her blue eyes were bright. "I would like that, Harry."

 _Wow,_ Harry tried not to look speechless at her answer. Her small laugh told him he had failed, but he didn't care because she said _yes._

* * *

_It's going well._

His date with Daphne at Hogsmeade was going better then he had thought or feared. Then again he didn't really have anything to compare it with, but he wouldn't let that dampen his mood.

"What were you ordering at Honeydukes?" She squeezed his hand after asking to further get his attention.

Harry wasn't going to complain. He liked holding her hand. There was that still small worry pressing in the back of his mind that his palms might get too clammy. Thankfully, so far there's been no perspiration embarrassment.

"It was something for Sirius," He had placed the order when Daphne was still perusing the shops for new and favorite sweets to get. Neither of them had left empty handed. They were making their way to the Three Broomsticks. They had decided to go there for lunch. The small village was bustling with Hogwarts students, most didn't pay them any attention as they walked or ran past Harry and Daphne. It was nice.

"What is it?"

"A gift," He had placed a custom order for their famous fudge, but he had instructed them to make it in the shape of Fudge's bowler hat. They thought it an odd request, but did it for an extra charge. Harry thought Sirius' reaction would be worth it.

"Oh," Daphne didn't ask any further.

Glancing towards her, Harry couldn't tell if she was disappointed he didn't reveal more or content with what she was told. The uncertainty made his stomach squirm.

"It's a joke between me and him," Harry decided to say a little more. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal all the details since it revolved around her.

"I'm sure he'll like it," She replied, smiling.

Harry felt a little flutter in his chest that seemed to happen a lot when she'd smile at him.

"What about you?" He was holding both of their bags. Hers was _definitely_ heavier. He wisely kept that to himself.

"Just a few things."

"Uh huh," Harry wasn't fooled.

"It's not all for me. Some of the candy are gifts," She claimed, but her flustered tone wasn't helping her.

"Obviously," He had a strong suspicion he wouldn't be on the receiving end of those chocolate frogs or licorice wands which she ordered quite a few of. He made a mental note to inquire with their other friends after the holidays to confirm his suspicion that candy wasn't going to anyone but Daphne.

"I'm new to the whole _dating_ thing," She looked down at the last part, "but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to make accusations to your date during them." She was confident and poised when she looked up to face him.

"I'll make a note of that," Harry replied dryly, he then dipped his head to her in thanks. "So my future dates will go more smoothly."

"Confident, aren't we?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same about you," He returned.

That was when they walked into the Three Broomsticks that was as crowded as it usually was, but they were still able to get a table. It was small and packed in the far corner so for Harry it was perfect. He remembered to hold out the chair for her before sitting down. Moony had told him that after he found out about Harry's plans with Daphne. It was one of the few helpful pieces of advice he gave in a flurry of good nature jokes and taunts that Remus had heckled him with.

"Thank you, Harry," She gave him another one of those smiles.

Harry sat across from her. In being here with her and on this date it made Harry realize just how little they had actually hung out this year. They both had stories to tell that the other hadn't heard. It wasn't something that would've happened between them last year or their first year. He spent a lot of time with Tracey because of Quidditch. He had magical creatures with Neville and Theodore. They usually hung out too to talk about things. _W_ _ell_ it was about the girls so they had to do so without their company. It didn't help that he had also avoided Daphne at times because of his own growing feelings for her which had made certain encounters confusing and awkward. Harry hoped this date was a step in the right direction in rectifying it. She was one of his best friends and being around her all day it reminded him just how much he had missed her company.

Their server came back with butterbeers for the both of them. Harry didn't miss the sly smile on the witch's face when she took in Harry and Daphne together. He didn't have to be a legilimens to know what she was thinking. He tried to look indifferent to the witch's teasing demeanor. It also helped that he used the menu to cover most of his face.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked after telling their waitress they needed a few more minutes. He looked over his menu to catch her looking at him.

She ducked her head to look at her own menu in a near frantic motion.

Harry didn't think it was because he was so repulsive to look at. He liked to think she was flustered at being caught staring at him. He found that the better alternative so that's what he went with.

"No, I haven't," Her face didn't emerge from behind her menu. "There are a few things I'd still like to try."

"You should," he encouraged, "trying new things can be rewarding." _It's how I got here._

"Is that so?" There was a tease in her tone. He still couldn't see her face.

"It is," He took a sip of his butterbeer. It was cool and tasty and needed.

"I'm glad to hear that," She was looking at him. And it was Harry who now felt the need to hide his face. She looked so warm and nice and pretty and he was the one feeling flustered at being the recipient of it.

He gave her a smile he hoped was confident and not shaky. "Oh, did I tell ya that Sirius likes Tracey's mum." Harry's timing could've been better since Daphne had been drinking her butterbeer, or was, now it was a mixture of snorting and spewing as she coughed for air.

"What?" Her voice sounded a bit strangled but that was probably her just recovering. She wiped at her mouth with a napkin before wiping at the table where a few drops of butterbeer had fallen. Daphne looked torn between surprised and amused at this juicy piece of gossip. As well as a little displeased at Harry's timing.

Now, that he knew she was okay, he couldn't help himself. "Should I repeat it? I won't do it while you're drinking."

Daphne didn't find it as funny as Harry did. "You're not supposed to kill your date either."

"Got it," He grinned at the annoyed look she sent him that soon crumpled when she rolled her eyes, and then a small smile came to her lips.

"Now, start from the beginning."

"Gladly."

* * *

"This was really nice, Harry."

"Good," he replied, "I'm glad." _And relieved. Very, very relieved._

They were walking back to where the carriages were waiting to take them back to school. They were two among many students who were in pairs or groups all going in the same direction with the same resignation that their day was over. It was a sea of people, but Harry's attention was entirely on Daphne.

"It makes me wonder what you'll plan for the next date."

"Next date, huh?" Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," She sounded just as confident. She returned his smile.

"So," Harry tried to ignore the fluttery feeling that felt like there was a loose snitch in his chest. "Are you asking me out?"

"Hmm," She paused, feigning to be in deep thought. Her lips pursed together, her finger tapping her chin, "That's a good question."

What happened next happened so suddenly she stepped towards him for a kiss. His mind sputtered in surprise, but just as everything clicked back in place, so he could react and savor the touch of her lips on his, it was over.

She was smirking when she stepped back. "That should answer your question," she started to walk away, but not before reaching out to grab his hand to take him along.

He didn't protest nor could he stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure Hufflepuff Megan Jones was in their year or not, but she is in this story.
> 
> If you liked what you read, please don't forget to comment. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	12. Why Nott?

_Has there been a better week in my life?_

Harry Potter didn't think so.

The truth was that he really didn't have a lot of shining weeks to compare this week to. His ten years with the Dursleys, their priority had never been to make Harry's weeks good, but miserable.

_They were very good at it._

He stomped down on any memories of his relatives that were threatening to bubble up. Harry wasn't going to let them ruin this for him. He remembered what Tracey had told him.

Harry considered one of his holidays spent with the Greengrass family. Those had been enjoyable and were filled with fun times with all of the same friends that had made this last week just as good, but there was one small distinction. In none of those memories was he kissing Daphne Greengrass.

_What a week._

Harry looked back at it with a smile that Tracey said made him look like he got hit by the _obliviate_ charm. _It wasn't meant as a compliment._ He let her teasing slide since she had been so helpful in giving him the push or the kick or the shove, she changed the wording every time she brought it up that he needed in _finally_ asking out Daphne. _All you owe me is your lifelong gratitude and service,_ Tracey had said sweetly that Saturday night after the Hogsmeade trip.

 _It's been a really good week._ He felt a little warmth come to his face when he remembered that kiss they shared behind one of the bookshelves in the library on Wednesday. _It was really nice._

There was more to this week then Harry's time spent with Daphne that made this his favorite week. The other main reason why this week had been so great had happened today. It in fact had just happened only an hour or so ago. Slytherin had defeated Ravenclaw in their quidditch match. Tracey had scored more than a handful of goals and Harry had ended the game by catching the snitch to put the exclamation point for their team's victory.

_It was a great way to end a great week._

"Harry?" Tracey's voice called out to him. "You in there?" She snapped her fingers.

"Ah, what?" He blinked to see Tracey had finished showering and had changed out of her sweaty Slytherin robes and into clean clothes.

"You have it bad," She giggled, "Come on, I'd hate for you two to be apart any longer." She said dramatically.

"Shut it," Harry smiled despite the teasing. "I caught the snitch, didn't I?" Trying to prove he wasn't that distracted or _besotted._

"You did," She agreed.

The two friends left the Slytherin changing room. They were heading back to the castle. Moony was throwing them a party to celebrate their victory. Harry had been patiently waiting for Tracey like the good friend that he was. Her teasing was making him think, he should've just left without her.

"It makes me think if you were picturing the snitch to be Daphne."

Harry groaned. "Yep, I definitely should've gone up to the party without you."

Tracey pouted. "Okay, I'll stop," She held up her hands to placate him. "You'd think since _I_ was the one to push you two together, I'd get some leeway," She grumbled with no venom.

"How does Daphne put up with you?"

"I'm fun to be around," Tracey said as if it was obvious. She ignored Harry's snort, "I'm a good friend."

That was something Harry could easily agree with. "You are."

Tracey smiled. "That's why I'm stopping," she said, _"_ _for now."_

* * *

"This is great fudge, Harry."

To Harry's relief Sirius had loved his gift of fudge made in the shape of Minister Fudge's bowler hat. He wasn't sure what his godfather liked more: the appearance or the taste. He'd guess the taste since Sirius showed no signs of slowing down. The bowler hat was already unrecognizable looking more like a shrinking purple blob.

Harry was pleased to see Sirius looking so happy and healthy. His godfather had attended the game, but he suspected that might not be the only reason for Sirius' good mood. After all, Tracey's mum had happened to come to the game and was now at the party too. She was speaking to Cyrus and Roxanne, Daphne was at their side, but her attention wasn't in the conversation. She smiled when he caught her staring at her.

He smiled back, really liking that feeling she gave him. It was warm and comforting. He didn't know how else to describe it, or to compare it to, really. He looked away when Cyrus caught his daughter looking.

 _Yep,_ the one thing threatening this week for being the best week in his life was that he may have forgotten to tell Cyrus and Roxanne that he was dating their daughter. That slip was also the reason why Harry was currently with his godfather. He wasn't hiding, but waiting for the right time to speak to Cyrus and to apologize about not mentioning it sooner. He had seven days to do it, but in his defense, he got distracted a few times. _I won't mention that part._

There were other guests at the party, more than Harry was expecting, but he could hang out with them anytime at school. He didn't have that luxury with Sirius.

He saw Theodore and Hermione, together and happy. They were talking to Tracey.

 _Not talking,_ he corrected, _listening._

They weren't alone in that endeavor, she actually had an impressive sized audience. There were several first and second year Slytherins that Harry had wanted invited. He thought it was a good idea and his friends agreed. What made him especially pleased by it was when those Slytherins then brought some of their friends who were not from their house. It showed him that what they were doing was working. The house divides between Slytherin and the other three houses were disappearing.

Despite the size of the crowd, Harry didn't fail to notice that Tracey's Hufflepuff date from Hogsmeade was here too, Justin. He was standing at her side. His fellow third year Hufflepuffs Susan Bones and Meg Jones were talking with Neville, the latter looking pleased with herself while holding Neville's hand.

In a small group off to the side he spotted another Hufflepuff, Ginny Weasley, who Luna had invited. The second year Ravenclaw was with her as was Astoria. Daphne's sister was starting Hogwarts next year and looked to be soaking in everything the two older girls were saying. The Weasley twins had come with their sister, but they were conversing with Moony. Harry couldn't tell who was enjoying that conversation the most.

"So how long do you plan on cowering here with me?" Sirius drawled in between bites of the fudge.

 _The fudge I gave him,_ that should've made Harry unassailable to teasing, but apparently not. _Very well._

"Says the man staring at Miss Davis in such a way I'm surprised that part of her dress-"

"Fair enough," Sirius cut in before he could say more, chuckling as he did.

Harry smiled at his small victory and relished it further by helping himself to some of Sirius' fudge. _The spoils of war._ It was sweet and chocolatey and delicious. He savored the taste of his victory.

"How long have you known the Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked.

"Luna?" Harry was surprised that she was the one picked out by his godfather. "Since last year," he answered, "She's sweet, a little," He paused trying to find the right word to describe his friend, "eccentric," he finished over Sirius' snort, "But in a charming way." Harry had never been bothered by it. He found Luna endearing especially her sincerity even if it was sometimes hard to see through all the strange stuff she'd speak about. "Did she say something to you?"

"Yeah," Sirius didn't sound annoyed at it, but amused.

Harry could understand that. Despite his godfather being rightfully proven innocent it didn't mean he didn't occasionally get heckled or bothered. Most of the time it was from clueless wizards or witches wanting and clamoring to know about his time at Azkaban. They asked it as casually as you would asking about tomorrow's weather. They were morbidly drawn to it and saw it simply as a story for their entertainment.

"She wanted me to play her something."

"What?"

"She thinks I'm Stubby Boardman from the Hobgoblins." Sirius was shaking his head, but smiling. "It took me a few seconds before realizing she was serious." His godfather mercifully didn't draw focus to that pun, "I told her I wasn't, but she wasn't certain. She left talking about something I hadn't heard of," he shrugged, unable to properly describe what he had heard or the sense behind it.

Harry laughed. "I'm glad you didn't."

"You're not alone."

He didn't add to the joke, but instead just watched his godfather eat some more of the fudge before downing another butterbeer. It was nice to see Sirius so relaxed, and enjoying himself. Harry didn't think it would get old anytime soon because his godfather deserved it. He hoped there would be a time when that happiness was able to fully overcome those miserable years of Azkaban. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but that didn't stop him from hoping for it.

"What's this?" Harry saw something green, dangling out of his godfather's chest pocket when he bent down to grab another bottle of butterbeer.

"That's nothing," Sirius tried to push it out of sight, but his hasty and jerky movement actually made it slip out of his pocket and onto the floor allowing Harry to see what it was- a small Slytherin banner.

The sight of the slithering serpent on the green banner caught Harry completely off guard. He hadn't thought his godfather had any Slytherin memorabilia given his understandable loathing for the house. Harry remembered Sirius had told him that he would've liked the Slytherin house that Harry was making. He considered it one of the best compliments Harry had received, but that hadn't made him think or expect to see his godfather caught wearing or being seen with anything Slytherin related.

"It's not mine," Sirius picked it up, "It was my brother's." His tone changed, but his eyes remained on the small banner in his hand.

"Your brother?" Harry had heard very little about Sirius' brother. It wasn't a topic that was discussed.

"Yeah," Sirius stuffed the small banner back into his pants pocket, "Regulus," He answered, "He died during the war." He looked up to meet Harry's inquisitive stare, "I don't think I have to tell you what side he fought and died on."

 _Oh._ Sirius didn't, Harry knew about his godfather's troubled history with his family and of their prejudices. It had been part of the reason why he had hated Slytherin so much when he was a boy and had been so desperate to be sorted into any of the other houses. He became a Gryffindor like Harry's dad and Moony.

"I'm sorry," Harry wasn't sure what else to say.

Sirius didn't look to have heard him. "I went back to my parent's house. I wanted to check on a few things. Moony came with me," He grimaced, "It wasn't a fun trip, but the house is mine now," He didn't sound particularly thrilled about the acquisition.

"Does that mean you're moving out?" Harry hadn't been expecting that. After his trial, Sirius had told him that he was staying with Cyrus and Roxanne. He'd been thrilled and had been looking forward to the winter holiday more than usual and was already thinking about the summer one too.

"Nah," Some levity returned to Sirius' face, "They can't get rid of me that easily." He clapped Harry on the back, "It's like I said I had to look in on a few things." He shook his head, "Its in no condition to move into. I suspect the Chamber of Secrets would feel more roomy than Grimmauld Place."

"It sounds very charming," Harry didn't want to think or picture how Sirius' family's home could be worse than the Chamber of Secrets.

Sirius quickly moved the conversation away from his house and his family. "It was great to see you fly out there, Harry," He smiled proudly, but his eyes were wistful. "You looked so much like James, I thought I was back at Hogwarts with Moony and _him_." Pettigrew's mention couldn't dampen Sirius' mood, "Watching James and Gryffindor dominate," He looked particularly pleased at his house's triumphs at the expense of the others, "But it was so different too."

"Because I'm not on Gryffindor?" Harry asked, "Or because I'm a seeker and not a chaser?"

"Those were some," Sirius agreed, "I was more thinking about the crowd."

"The crowd?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "I've never been to a game that saw so many students cheering for Slytherin," He sounded impressed. "When I went to school whichever house played Slytherin would then get all the support from the two other houses, but not here," he said, "There were more Slytherin fans in the crowd then Ravenclaw," He let out a soft whistle, "It's amazing, Harry, what you're doing."

Harry was about to defer some of the praise, but his godfather wouldn't let him.

"Look around," he gestured to the room filled with his friends and guests, "I see Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor all here because of you, Harry." He turned back to face him. "You're a leader, and a damn good one," He clapped him on the shoulder, "Bright too, Moony says you're the best in his class out of the whole year, and McGonagall and Flitwick spoke well of you too. Saying you're one of their best students."

Harry tried not to squirm at the praise. He had gotten better at receiving it, but he still had to occasionally fight that instinct that wanted him to deny and dismiss it. "I want to do good."

"You're not doing good," Sirius said, "You're doing great. And I'm proud of you." He was smiling, "And I know your parents are too."

"Thanks," Harry thought back to his meeting with his parents during that brief lull when he was technically dead. He smiled remembering hearing them say as much.

"Don't mention it," Sirius' smile slipped away as he appraised Harry, "If you like I can do what I did to James when his head got too big with praise. A couple of insults and a few pranks and-"

"No thanks," Harry laughed.

That was how Cyrus found them. "What's all this?" He approached them. He was holding a short glass that was partially filled in one hand.

"Sir," Harry stopped laughing. His anxiety made his stomach twist. He found himself standing a bit straighter too.

"Sir?" Cyrus looked bemused, "Harry, you haven't called me that in years."

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, awkwardly. He snuck a glance at Sirius hoping his godfather would bail him out, but to his annoyance Sirius looked amused by it all. _Traitor._

"Cyrus, I," Harry began what he thought would be a very decent apology.

"I'm going to stop you there, Harry," He held up his empty hand. "I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I think it's great that you and Daphne are dating."

"You do?"

An amused Cyrus nodded. "I do."

Harry felt the tension slowly unravel in his stomach.

"It's actually very convenient," Cyrus said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Daphne dating," He answered as if it was obvious. "It makes this whole awkward matter so much easier now."

"What awkward matter?" Harry asked.

"The marriage contract," Cyrus explained, "There's one between you and Daphne."

"WHAT?" This was the first time Harry was hearing of this. His surprised and strangled yelp caused a few of the party guests to turn towards them. Moony even approached to make sure they were all okay.

"What's all this?"

"Cyrus finally told Harry about the marriage contract between him and Daphne," Sirius said casually, as if this was all perfectly normal.

"Ah," Moony replied, "That's good," he sipped his drink, unsurprised by the answer.

"You knew?" Harry tried to find Daphne's face in the crowd, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Of course," Moony turned to Sirius, "You didn't tell him?"

"I forgot," he shrugged.

"Understandable," Moony replied.

"A marriage contract," Harry repeated stupidly, _how could that be?_ They were so antiquated. _Does Daphne know?_ Somewhere between panicking and pondering the sound of laughter bled through. It didn't take him long to understand the reason for it.

"There is no marriage contract," The three laughing adults were proof enough to confirm it without saying it. Despite his annoyance he felt his lips twitching at their _little prank._

Cyrus gestured to Harry's godfather. "It was Sirius' idea."

Not wanting to be blamed, Sirius pointed at Moony.

Remus was unimpressed. He rolled his eyes, "I need another drink." He left them there.

"It was you." Harry wasn't fooled.

"Maybe," Sirius was grinning, "but you have to admit it was funny."

"No, I don't."

"Not to worry, Harry, as your father's best friend and your godfather, I can vouch that there have been no marriage contracts made in your name or bound by your magic," Sirius clapped Harry's back, "yet."

"Yet?" Harry found his godfather's charm frustratingly contagious at a time like this.

"You never know," Sirius looked quite pleased with himself.

"But seriously, Harry," Cyrus stepped forward, ignoring Sirius' look at that pun. "I'm very happy that you're dating, my daughter."

"You are?"

He smiled, "Yes, she couldn't have picked anyone better."

"Thank you," Harry wasn't sure what else to say to such a compliment.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm off to find my wife and other daughter."

"Your face," Sirius was chuckling, his eyes glazed as if he was reliving it, "Perfect."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well if you look at that," Sirius commented loudly, "It looks to me like Daphne is all by herself." He nudged him, "What are you waiting for?"

"A new godfather," Harry replied, glancing to see his current one was right that Cyrus had done what he said he would do, collecting Roxanne and Astoria which meant Daphne was now alone. That was when Harry noticed something else. It made him smile.

"Oh, Miss Davis," Harry called over to Tracey's mum, who was also now conveniently by herself. She smiled and approached them. He ignored whatever his godfather was muttering under his breath. "You should really try this fudge that my godfather has." He knew Miss Davis would appreciate good fudge since her homemade fudge was the best that Harry ever had. He didn't wait to get her opinion, he left them together, wondering if maybe it wouldn't just be the fudge she'd appreciate.

* * *

"Why do you look so," Theodore paused at trying to figure out the polite way to describe Daphne's appearance when they moved to their spots at the Slytherin table the next morning for breakfast.

"So what?" She challenged him with a glare.

Theo got the hint, "So friendly."

"I think she looks great," Harry sat in front of her. They alternated between sitting together or across from each other. Her dark hair wasn't _perfectly_ combed and her robes looked a little _wrinkled,_ but it really couldn't dent how he saw her.

"He's a keeper, Daph," Tracey elbowed her friend when she sat beside her. "And this is only after a week of actual dating."

"You need to count the months of pining," Theodore pointed out.

"Good point," Tracey happily agreed before snickering.

"He is," Daphne was thankfully agreeing to her friend's earlier point and not Theo's. She showed her appreciation with a smile before turning her attention towards her breakfast, "On why I look so _friendly_ that's because someone kept me up."

That was when Tracey found her orange juice conveniently more fascinating than anything or anyone else at the table.

Theodore observed the girls in front of him, while holding a piece of bacon as if it was a king's scepter. "What did you do, Trace?" He pointed said breakfast food in her direction.

"Nothing," She still was studying her cup with an intensity that no dishware deserved.

Daphne cleared her throat.

"Well," Tracey got the hint or the warning, "It was important." Daphne snorted, "Importantish," she amended.

"It's fine," Daphne took pity on her friend, "It's not like we were discussing what Hermione told us yesterday."

Theodore nearly choked on his piece of bacon. "What do you mean?" The question came out as a sputtering mess.

Daphne looked down at the chewed up specks of bacon on the table with disgust. "Right onto the eggs," She sighed, "Thank you, Nott." The plate of their eggs was now covered with bits of Theodore's half eaten bacon.

"Sorry," He said in between his gulps of juice to try to recover from his near choking ordeal.

Thankfully, the house elves must have heard their concerns since the plate disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a new one. That cheered Daphne up. She hastily grabbed some as if worried Theodore may fire out another round of bacon bits.

"What did Hermione say?" He asked after he thought an appropriate amount of time passed for Daphne to enjoy her breakfast.

"Oh," Daphne feigned to be in deep thought, "I think it was about our Charms homework, actually." She turned to Tracey to confirm it which she did with a nod, smiling widely.

Theodore muttered something that would've definitely cost them house points if they were overheard by one of their professors.

"You kiss Hermione with that mouth?" Tracey teased.

Theodore groaned, but he didn't take it seriously. "Was Tracey asking how to cover that drool she gets right here," He pointed to the corner of his mouth, "When she sees Justin."

Daphne betrayed her closest friend with a chuckle drowning out Tracey's vehement denials.

"Well played, Nott," She begrudgingly admitted a few seconds later, "Truce?"

"Truce, Trace," Theodore replied, "Greengrass?"

"Yes," she agreed, "but only because I don't want any more of my breakfast barfed on."

"Fair enough."

"Harry, you're quiet," Daphne pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry turned to his friends, "I was just wondering if it was too late to get resorted and find some new friends." His joke got them to unite against him which included one of them hurling their toast at him, "It was a joke." He raised his hands before he picked up the bread that had fallen on his lap.

"Tracey would never forgive you if you suited up for a different quidditch team," Daphne said lightly.

Their friend was quick to nod in agreement. "I'd be sent to Madam Pomfrey," She added, "Daphne too, but that would be for a different-" Tracey's joke stopped when her friend poked her side.

"She has nothing to worry about," Harry liked the look he got from her at that.

"Thank Merlin, Theodore can't sit with Hermione during these meals or I'd never eat again," Tracey complained, but judging by how her plate was piled up, she wasn't having any problems so far.

Harry noticed how his friend's eyes had gone over to the Gryffindor table and to a very particular Gryffindor. The bushy hair was hard to miss, she was talking with Neville, but she always made sure to take a seat that would face their table. Harry looked down at his food when she looked their way, he felt like he was interrupting something intimate.

"Do you think we could sit at the other tables?" Theodore didn't hide how much he was interested in a particular answer.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered honestly, "I suppose you could look it up or ask Dumbledore."

Theodore looked to be considering that question with a hopeful look when the post arrived.

Harry was surprised at getting a letter so quickly from Sirius after just seeing him yesterday, but he wasn't about to complain. Still he was smart enough to thank his owl first, offering Hedwig some bacon which she gladly took. She then helped herself to some of his water. She then allowed herself to be petted by him before giving him an affectionate nip and taking off.

He was about to open his letter when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He looked up to see Daphne and Tracey were staring in a mixture of dismay and fear towards Theodore. That was when Harry turned to his friend to see what had arrived for him. He had been so busy with Hedwig he hadn't noticed that Theodore had gotten mail. It wasn't just any kind of mail too. Its reputation preceded it, Harry couldn't believe it. _Theo had gotten a Howler._

"Run," Tracey hissed, looking down at the red, smoking envelope with dread.

He grabbed it, trying to crush it between his fingers before he let out a soft yelp as if it scalded him. At that sound, now most of their table realized what Theodore had gotten. The ripple of murmuring from the curious to the frightened were fairly mixed.

He was about to grab it a second time, but it was too late. The letter exploded in an array of bright sparks that caused Harry to see white splotches, and then an all too familiar voice could be heard. It was Mr. Nott.

_Of all the Notts who have come before us, I am the one cursed and embarrassed to have the most shameful son. You have sullied our name, our family, our reputation. You are no son of mine._ _You've risked everything over some-_

It disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry realized that most of the Great Hall was now staring at them. He looked to see the Headmaster's wand discreetly slipping out of view.

Theodore's face was pale. His body was shaking and before any of them could say anything, he jumped up out of his seat and left the hall as fast as he could. Harry saw a bushy blur soon leave from the Gryffindor table to follow.

There was loud conversing from the other tables, but soon their chatter quieted and they went back to their own food and housemates. The Slytherin table was more subdued. The most noticeable reactions were coming from those who had looked on the Howler with disgust and embarrassment for Theo.

"I'll go look for him," Tracey was already out of her seat.

"We'll follow," Harry had no plans on leaving his friend to deal with this alone. Daphne nodded across from him and rose as well. That was when they heard the laughter. Three heads turned to see it was Alexius, their fellow third years, Crabbe and Goyle were with him, guffawing as were a few fourth years, but theirs looked more forced than their _friend._

"On second thought," Harry felt his fists clenching at his side, "I'll catch up."

"Me too," Daphne was scowling in the direction of Alexius.

Tracey left without a word, Neville joined her at the entrance and they left the hall together.

 _Alexius had told Mr. Nott._ Harry wasn't sure how he could explain it, but he knew he was right. Theodore's father had to be told, and he couldn't think of another suspect then the fourth year. His fingers twitched as he walked forward, thinking about what spell he'd use on Alexius first. The anger was pulsing within. There was a growing urge to just punch him until he was a bloody mess instead of blasting him.

None of the students they passed stood or tried to stop them. They dropped their heads and averted their gazes, and only turned back when Harry and Daphne passed them. Alexius must have thought they were leaving the hall because he didn't look concerned at their approach. Sadly, Harry would have to launch himself across the table to punch the Slytherin since he was on the opposite side, but he didn't think his wand and a spell were a poor consolation, but as he went for his wand, he was too late.

A loud **_SMACK_** echoed across their table, Alexius yelped out in surprise, stumbling backwards and grabbing his face as he did. He lost balance or tripped, Harry wasn't sure which, but he fell on his arse. All eyes were now switching from Alexius on the ground to the person standing above him, Daphne.

"You-" Alexius began, but was interrupted when a pitcher of orange juice was knocked off the table and fell onto his head, drenching the Slytherin who shouted in shock at getting soaked.

 _Oops,_ Harry watched with satisfaction, hoping no one heard him mutter the incantation. They'd likely all assume it was tipped over by one of their housemates who had gotten out of their seats to avoid the confrontation. _An errant accident and nothing more,_ he slipped his wand back into its holster carefully, but it didn't seem to matter since everyone's eyes were on either Alexius or Daphne.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape arrived, draped in black and furious.

None of their housemates were brave enough to be the first to respond to their head of house's icy question.

There was a glowing red imprint in the suspicious shape of a hand forming on Alexius' cheek. "She slapped me!"

"I slipped," Daphne replied, her tone surprisingly even, "Your face just happened to catch me," She dipped her head, "Thank you."

Alexius snorted, "You lying-"

"Enough," Snape hissed, his tone was so cold, Harry was surprised that none of the students nearest their potions professor shivered.

"It was retribution, sir," Harry didn't flinch when Snape's dark eyes turned to him. "Alexius is a bigot," He heard the growing murmurs of approval coming from his table. This was just more evidence that Slytherin was changing. No one was cheering for Alexius. No one was trying to help him. No one was trying to defend him. No one looked insulted for him. They were looking at him differently. They didn't see a martyr, but a relic. _He was the old Slytherin, and we're the new._

"Unless, I'm mistaken, Potter," Snape drawled, "Your arms are not long enough to leave such a lasting impression on Mr. Russell's face." He then turned to regard Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, you will be assisting me next weekend. You know the rules against showing house disunity."

"Yes, professor."

Satisfied, Snape nodded, he must have seen Alexius' smirk since he turned to him next, "And Mr. Russell, for your part in this you will be spending every Sunday from now until the end of the next month scrubbing out my cauldrons."

 _Snape figured it out,_ Harry hid his own smile at watching Snape hand out his harsh punishment. He hadn't been sure if his Head of House would or even if he did would he do anything about it. He looked across at Daphne to see her eyes were glittering in amusement at this unexpected, but welcomed development.

Alexius' smirk was wiped in an instant. His eyes widened, "Professor, I-"

"We could take this to the Headmaster?" Dumbledore was a threat that Snape didn't often invoke. "The letter already has his interest, I'm sure he'd be more than able to meet with you and discuss its origins."

"No, sir." That deflated Alexius' protest in an instant. He hid his petulant frown by looking down at the floor.

"Miss Greengrass, for breaking my rules, Slytherin will be deducted ten points."

"I understand, sir," Daphne bowed her head.

"And for showing house loyalty to your friends, Slytherin will be rewarded twenty points," Snape finished.

"Thank you," Daphne brightened at realizing she hadn't cost her house ten points, but got them ten.

"Mr. Potter," Snape looked at Harry, as if silently weighing his considerations on what to do with him. "I suggest you see your friend."

Harry nodded, but waited until Snape turned around and went back to the table before he tried his luck with his second charm. He didn't need to look back to know it had worked, Alexius' falling back onto the ground confirmed it for him.

 _Enchanted shoe laces,_ he smiled, _they'll automatically become a tangled mess as soon as the person tries to stand up, but when they look down they'll see nothing suspicious. The shoelaces will look tied._

He met up with Daphne at the end of the table and took her hand, smiling at her when she met his gaze. "You're one fantastic and terrifying witch," He whispered, feeling suddenly emboldened he then kissed her cheek.

"You're not a bad wizard, yourself." She replied after a pause, she had been surprised by his kiss, but she clearly hadn't mind given her reaction.

They left the hall with Harry wondering how many times it would take Alexius to figure out the charm. _it'll be more than two,_ he thought, hearing Alexius falling down again. _I'll have to thank the Twins the next time I see them._


End file.
